Teachers in Love
by Draco's CoffeeGirl
Summary: Diese Story beginnt nach dem Ende von Hogwarts. Es geht um Draco und Hermine, wie sie langsam zueinander finden... Lest selbst!
1. Prologue

Titel: Teachers in Love

Pairing: Draco/Hermine

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer vielleicht die Freude, diese FF zu schreiben. Alles andere gehört der lieben JKR.

Summary: Nach dem siebten Schuljahr beginnt Hermine eine Ausbildung zur Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als sie drei Jahre später bereits in Hogwarts anfängt zu arbeiten, erlebt sie unter ihren Kollegen eine unerwartete Überraschung…

**_Prolog_**

„Es ist gut möglich, dass er überlebt hat. Ich meine, ich glaube, er ist noch nicht tot.", warf Remus Lupin in das Gespräch ein.

„Ja, das ist auch meine Meinung. Schließlich hat er noch einen Horkrux übrig, den wir nicht gefunden haben und wir können uns leider nicht darauf verlassen, dass R.A.B. den letzten Horkrux gefunden und vernichtet hat. Und da wir leider auch nicht wissen, wer das überhaupt war, können wir ihn auch schlecht fragen", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Das heißt, wir dürfen uns gar nicht darüber freuen, dass wir voraussichtlich erstmal Ruhe vor Du-weißt-schon-wem haben?", fragte Molly Weasley ungläubig.

Als Harry Ende des 7. Schuljahres Voldemort besiegte, war die Freude in der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft groß, und auch Wochen später hörte man noch fast täglich von ausgelassenen Feiern, die alle dem jungen Mann galten, der es erneut geschafft hatte, dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten, und diesen Kampf auch überlebt hatte. Wie vor 18 Jahren war die Macht Voldemorts schlagartig zusammengebrochen. Doch diesmal gab es einen gravierenden Unterschied: Alle Todesser waren entweder beim Kampf mit dem Orden des Phönix gestorben oder nach dem Fall ihres Lords eingesperrt worden, und zwar diesmal ohne Nachsicht, mit einer Ausnahme – Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, um genau zu sein, der immer noch frei herumlief, da er beweisen konnte, dass er während des Mordes an Dumbledore und die Zeit danach unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hatte. Bei seiner Gerichtsverhandlung waren auch Hermine, Harry und Ron anwesend gewesen und Ron hatte ganz laut gesagt: „Das wäre aber keinem aufgefallen!" Als Hermine ihn anstieß und er bemerkte, dass seine Worte so laut waren, dass man sie im ganzen Gerichtssaal hatte hören können, lief er ganz rot an und sein Gesicht bildete mit seinem Haar eine einzigen roten Fleck. Doch da sah er in die Gesichter derer, die ihn anblickten, von denen die meisten ihm zustimmend zunickten, und da blickte er Hermine triumphierend an, die daraufhin grinsend die Augen verdrehte. Nichtsdestotrotz war Draco freigesprochen worden und durfte sogar seine UTZ-Prüfungen nachholen.

„Nein, das heißt es natürlich nicht, Molly", versuchte Arthur nun seine Frau zu beschwichtigen, deren Augen schon ein ziemlich wütendes Blitzen bekommen hatten.

„Aber wir sollten es auf keinen Fall übertreiben mit dem Feiern, sondern lieber auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben. Und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass wir von etwas anderem reden, denn der eigentliche Grund unseres Treffens ist doch der Abschied von Ron und das Ende der Schulzeit von unseren drei Helden.", schaltete sich nun auch Tonks ein, deren Haar momentan in einem dunklen Bordeauxrot leuchtete.

Hermine, Ron und Harry sahen zu Boden und lächelten leicht, doch man merkte, dass die Umschreibung „die drei Helden" ihnen ziemlich unangenehm war. Dabei waren die drei Freunde wirklich so etwas wie Helden, denn sie waren zu dritt in den Kampf gezogen und hatten sich mit Voldemort gemessen. Natürlich war es schließlich Harry gewesen, der den Dunklen Lord in die Knie gezwungen hatte, doch wären Ron und Hermine nicht bei ihm gewesen, hätte er den Triumph des Sieges nicht mehr auskosten können, denn er war so erschöpft und geschwächt von dem Duell, welches er soeben gewonnen hatte, dass er zusammen gebrochen und erst zwei Tage später wieder aufgewacht war.

Nun sahen die drei sich an und nickten sich zu. Schließlich standen sie auf und Harry ergriff als Erster das Wort: „Ich möchte, bevor ich jetzt die Überraschung verrate, die Hermine, Ron und ich für euch haben, noch etwas sagen. Ihr alle", er machte eine kleine Pause und schaute in die Runde, die fast ausschließlich aus allen Ordensmitgliedern bestand, bis sein Blick an Ginny hängen blieb, die ihn anlächelte, „seid in den letzten Jahren so etwas wie meine Familie geworden, und ich möchte euch dafür danken, dass ihr immer für mich da gewesen seid. Und obwohl ich hoffe, dass wir den Orden so schnell nicht mehr brauchen im Kampf gegen Voldemort, so möchte ich doch, dass wir uns weiterhin regelmäßig treffen, um etwaige Beobachtungen zu besprechen und um immer auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Denn, wie sagte Dumbledore doch einst so schön: ‚Wir als Gruppe sind erst verwundbar, wenn wir aufhören, uns zu kennen.' Ich würde gerne – sofern ihr nichts dagegen habt – unsere zukünftigen Treffen auch unter diesem Motto veranstalten, aus Hochachtung vor diesem wundervollen Zauberer, der leider während des Kampfes zurückbleiben musste, und ohne den wir heute mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht hier sitzen würden. Also, einen Tost auf Dumbledore!" Und mit diesen Worten erhob Harry sein Glas und schaute in die Runde, bis es ihm alle gleichgetan hatten und ebenfalls ihr Glas gen Himmel streckten.

„So, jetzt aber zu unseren Überraschungen", sagte Hermine wenig später und lächelte ihren beiden besten Freunden zu. „Heute Morgen sind unsere UTZ-Ergebnisse endlich gekommen, und damit steht nun auch endgültig fest, was wir, also Harry, Ron und ich, in Zukunft machen werden."

Mrs. Weasley bekam ganz feuchte Augen und auch alle anderen in der Runde lächelten den dreien anerkennend zu.

„Dazu ist zu sagen, dass wir alle zufrieden sind mit unseren Ergebnissen, in mancher Hinsicht sind unsere eigenen Erwartungen sogar übertroffen worden.", fügte Hermine hinzu, um gleich darauf von einem rot angelaufenen Ron angestoßen zu werden.

„Was denn?", flüsterte Hermine ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu. „Ist doch so!"

„Ja, trotzdem musst du das nicht gleich so breit treten!", zischte Ron zurück und sah sie wütend an.

Harry wendete seinen Blick grinsend von den beiden zu Ginny, die ihn ebenfalls angrinste. Die beiden sahen sich an und niemand wendete den Blick, bis Hermine auf einmal wieder sprach.

„Ich denke, Harry, du solltest anfangen zu erzählen, was du nun machen willst." Sie blickte ihn fragend an und er nickte ihr zustimmend zu. Hermine sah ihn ein bisschen ein irritiert an und folgte der Richtung, in die er immer noch zu schauen schien. Als sie erkannte, dass es Ginny war, die er ansah, wunderte sie sich allerdings nicht mehr.

„Ähm, ja, also, ich habe meine Pflichtpunktzahl erreicht und habe somit die Zulassung zu einer Ausbildung zum Auroren erreicht, was ja aber bestimmt niemanden von euch überrascht, denn das steht für mich ja eigentlich schon lange fest, und ich bin froh, dass meine Leistungen in dieser Hinsicht keine neuen Probleme darstellen."

„Ein Tost auf Harry!", rief da plötzlich jemand aus der Menge, und als Harry sich suchend umblickte, blieb sein Blick erneut an Ginny hängen, die ihr Glas erhoben hatte und ihm mit glühenden Wangen zuprostete. Sie lächelte glücklich, und da stimmte auch Harry, gelöst von der Anspannung der letzten Wochen, ein in das allgemeine Gelächter und die Fröhlichkeit.

Als Nächstes war Ron an der Reihe. Er erzählte von seinen Ergebnissen und dass er sich noch nicht sicher war, was er machen wollte. „Und deswegen habe ich mich, wie die meisten von euch wahrscheinlich schon wissen, entschlossen, für ein halbes Jahr zu Charlie zu fahren. Ich werde mir seine Arbeit ein bisschen ansehen, und vielleicht weiß ich in einem halben Jahr, was ich machen möchte."

Alle applaudierten, nachdem er geendet hatte, und durch das Klatschen hörte man Mrs. Weasley aufschluchzen: „Mein Junge!"

Als Letzte ergriff wieder Hermine das Wort: „Ich muss zugeben, bis vor ein paar Wochen wusste ich selbst nicht, was ich werden wollte. Ich hatte ebenfalls wie Harry mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein Auror zu werden, doch je länger ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto abwegiger wurde diese Idee für mich. Vor drei Wochen bin ich schließlich in der Winkelgasse an einem Plakat hängen geblieben, auf dem Werbung gemacht wurde für eine Reihe von Schulen, die ganz neu aufgemacht worden waren. Sie befinden sich in verschiedenen Teilen Englands, und sind auf verschiedene Fachrichtungen spezialisiert. Dort werden Lehrkräfte für die Zaubererschulen auf der ganzen Welt ausgebildet, und ich habe mich, nachdem ich mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen habe, für den Fachbereich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingeschrieben. Und, was soll ich sagen, ich bin angenommen. Ich werde in zwei Monaten dort anfangen.", jubelte Hermine, und alle freuten sich mit ihr, denn bisher hatte absolut keiner eine Ahnung gehabt, was sie machen wollte, da sie auch mit niemandem darüber gesprochen hatte.

„Wow, du als Lehrerin, das kann ich mir wirklich gut vorstellen, Hermine. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du endlich etwas gefunden hast, an dem du Spaß hast und wo du dein Talent voll ausleben kannst. Du kannst dein Wissen und dein Können sogar noch an andere weitergeben. Der Job wird dir sicherlich viel Spaß bereiten.", lächelte Mr. Weasley, als sie sich später am Buffet trafen. Hermine wurde ganz rot unter diesem Lob, denn sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob dieser Job auch wirklich zu ihr passte.

Der Orden des Phönix feierte an diesem Abend noch ausgelassen den Abschluss der drei Freunde, denn bereits am nächsten Tag hieß es für Ron „Auf Wiedersehen!", denn Charlie erwartete ihn und er würde erst in ein zwei Monaten wieder zu Besuch nach Hause kommen.

Gut zwei Monate später trafen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Winkelgasse in einem Café, um Rons Berichte von Ägypten zu hören und um die letzten Besorgungen zu machen, denn in der nächsten Woche würde auch bei Hermine und Harry der „Ernst des Lebens" beginnen.

„Hey Ron, Harry! Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich warte schon seit einer Viertelstunde auf euch.", rief Hermine vorwurfsvoll, als ihre beiden besten Freunde endlich das Café betraten, in dem sie sich verabredet hatten.

„Tut uns leid, Hermine, aber wir hatten noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen. Wir haben nämlich was für dich, sozusagen ein Abschiedsgeschenk, weil wir uns ja jetzt endgültig nicht mehr so oft sehen können und erstmal nur noch per Brief Kontakt halten können."

„Na, dann werde ich mir ja auch bald neue Freunde suchen können, so schreibfaul wie ihr zwei seid!", lachte Hermine und setzte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, als Ron sie böse anblickte. „War ja nur Spaß! Aber jetzt sagt mir bitte ganz schnell, was das für ein Geschenk ist. Ich bin neugierig!", forderte sie und da grinsten sich die beiden Jungs geheimnisvoll an.

Nachdem Hermine ihr beiden Freunde noch einige Zeit weiter bequatscht hatte, gaben sie schließlich nach.

„Na gut, damit du jetzt endlich mal Ruhe gibst, werde ich es dir sagen. Ron und ich haben uns gedacht, da wir uns ja doch regelmäßig schreiben wollen, brauchst du auch eine Eule, damit du dir nicht ständig eine Eule ausleihen musst. Und deshalb haben wir dir eine Eule gekauft. Sie steht in unserem Zimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel_ und wartet gespannt darauf, ihre neue Herrin kennen zu lernen.", lächelte Harry Hermine zu, die nun auf ihrem Stuhl herumwippte wie ein kleines ungeduldiges Kind, das auf den Weihnachtsmann wartet.

Sie gab nicht eher Ruhe, bis sie bezahlt und sich auf den Weg zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ gemacht hatten. In Rons und Harrys Zimmer saß tatsächlich eine wunderschöne Schleiereule, die die drei, die gerade den Raum betreten hatten, mit ihren pechschwarzen knopfartigen Augen fragend anblickte.

„Wow, sie sieht wunderschön aus!", rief Hermine aus und ging auf den Käfig der Eule zu. „Wie heißt sie?"

„Sie hat noch keinen Namen, du darfst ihr einen geben. Allerdings sollte es schon ein Name sein, der auch weiblich klingt, denn unsere Kleine hier ist ein süßes Mädchen. Sie ist übrigens im Mai geboren und demnach schon ein halbes Jahr alt.", fügte Ron hinzu und grinste Hermine an, die immer noch vor dem Käfig hockte. Nun sah sie hoch und lächelte die beiden jungen Männer an.

„Ihr seid echt die Besten. Vielen Dank, sie ist wirklich süß. Und sie wird Ladybird heißen.", verkündete Hermine und umarmte erst Ron, dann Harry.

„Ladybird, ist das dein Ernst? Du willst sie wirklich _Marienkäfer _nennen?", fragte Ron ungläubig, fast entsetzt.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich finde, das passt sehr gut zu ihr, oder etwa nicht?", fragte sie und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Ron sah Harry fragend an, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, als wolle er sagen: „Lass sie doch einfach!", und damit war das Thema für ihn dann auch erledigt, denn er wollte sich auf keinen Fall wegen dem Namen des Vogels streiten, und damit die wenige wertvolle Zeit, die er nur noch mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte, vergeuden.

„Kommt schon, Leute, das ist für längere Zeit unser letztes Treffen, also fangt jetzt bitte nicht an zu streiten. Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch ein bisschen durch die Winkelgasse bummeln, bevor wir hier zu Abend essen. Denn dann müssen wir Ron ja schon wieder verabschieden, schließlich willst du noch zu deinen Eltern, und Hermine hat morgen früh ihren ersten Tag und ich werde mich morgen auch auf den Weg machen nach Barnstaple. Die Ausbildung beginnt zwar erst in zwei Tagen, aber ich würde mich dort gerne schon mal umsehen. Also, was ist, kommt ihr?", griff er schließlich in die kleine Diskussion ein, die sich zwischen Hermine und Ron entwickelt hatte, und als er geendet hatte, sahen die beiden ihn ein wenig schuldbewusst an.

Sie verbrachten noch einen schönen Resttag zusammen und Harry machte jedem von ihnen ein kleines Geschenk. Sie redeten noch über ihr neues Leben, welches die nächsten paar Jahre so aussehen würde, dass sie sich nicht sehr oft würden treffen können und außerdem mussten sie jetzt für ihr restliches Leben lernen, denn schließlich ging es um den Job, den die drei höchstwahrscheinlich bis zu ihrem Ruhestand ausüben würden.

Sie sprachen über ihre Angst vor diesem neuen Lebensabschnitt, denn es war ja ein großer Schritt, den sie am nächsten Tag zu gehen hatten, etwas völlig Neues würde auf sie zukommen, von dem sie bis jetzt nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten. Doch letztendlich waren sie sich doch darin einig, dass sie sich auf den folgenden Tag freuten und sehr aufgeregt waren.

„Also Leute, ich glaube, ich muss jetzt nach Hause, sonst ist Mum wieder enttäuscht und behauptet nachher noch, die Familie würde mir überhaupt nichts bedeuten. Aber ihr könntet doch noch mitkommen, Mum hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen.", schlug Ron vor, doch Harry und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein Ron, das hier ist dein letzter Abend für lange Zeit mit deiner Familie, und da wollen Harry und ich wirklich nicht stören. Es ist wirklich schön, wie Molly uns immer so herzlich aufnimmt, aber der Abend gehört nur euch. Wir hatten dich den Tag über und der Abend gehört deiner Familie. Und außerdem muss ich morgen wirklich früh raus, und da ich nicht vollkommen übermüdet in Leeds ankommen, müsste ich jetzt so langsam ins Bett. Tut mir leid, Ron."

„Ja, mir geht's da genauso. Wie ich ja schon erzählt hatte, will ich morgen schon nach Barnstaple, und da muss ich auch früh raus. Also, alter Junge, war schön dich noch mal gesehen zu haben. Machs gut und lass dich bloß nicht von irgendeinem Drachen klein kriegen.", sagte Harry grinsend, dann umarmten sich die beiden jungen Männer freundschaftlich. Auch Hermine und Ron umarmten sich, dann apparierte Ron mit seinen Einkäufen. Harry und Hermine verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag noch zum Frühstück, dann gingen sie auch zu Bett.

Der Abschied am nächsten Morgen verlief tränenreich, denn die beiden hatten sich in den letzten Wochen fast jeden Tag gesehen und nun hieß es Abschied nehmen.

„Versprich mir, dass du mir jede Woche mindestens einmal schreiben wirst, und wenn irgendwas Wichtiges passiert, auch noch öfter.", forderte Hermine schluchzend und ihre Tränen fielen langsam auf Harrys Hemd, welches bereits ein paar Flecken aufzuweisen hatte, ebenfalls von Hermines Tränen.

„Ich verspreche es dir.", flüsterte Harry zurück in Hermines Ohr und schob sie ein Stück von sich fort. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn strich.

Kurze Zeit später trennten sich die beiden und machten sich auf den Weg in ein neues Leben…


	2. Chapter 1:Ein unverhofftes Angebot

AN: Hey, ich hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut, MissHermineGranger. Ich hoffe, die gefällt das erste Kapitel genauso gut ;)

Auch wünsche ich den „Schwarzlesern", die bösen Leute, die mir kein Review geben wollten, viel Spaß bei diesem Chapter. Und bitte, erlöst mich doch von der Frage, ob es euch nun gefallen hat oder nicht… fleh

_**Chapter 1:** _._Ein unverhofftes Angebot_.

Hermine war gerade dabei, ihre Tasche zu packen, denn soeben hatte sie ihr letztes Jahr an der Schule für Lehrer der Hexerei und Zauberei abgeschlossen. Ihre letzte Prüfung hatte sie bereits zwei Tage zuvor gehabt, doch ihre Mitbewohnerin hatte sie dazu überredet, auch noch deren letzte Prüfung mit ihr durchzustehen, was Hermine natürlich gerne getan hatte, da ihr Kathy, ihre Mitbewohnerin, sehr ans Herz gewachsen war in den vergangenen drei Jahren.

Nun standen die beiden jungen Frauen in ihrem Zimmer und sahen sich mit tränengefüllten Augen an.

„Ich werde dich wirklich vermissen, Hermine. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll, du hast mir so viel gezeigt, wie man richtig lernt und so, das hätte ich ohne dich doch gar nicht geschafft.", und mit diesen Worten umarmte Kathy Hermine und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. Hermine wollte gerade antworten, da fuhren die beiden plötzlich auseinander. Eine Eule war wohl zu schnell geflogen und hatte nicht mehr bremsen können, denn sie war gegen die Fensterscheibe geflogen, und nun saß sie etwas schief vor dem Fenster. Rasch Hermine holte sie herein, da es fast so aussah, als würde sie gleich rücklings vom Fenstersims fallen.

Der Brief war mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts versiegelt, war jedoch im Gegensatz zu denen, die Hermine bis jetzt immer von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, sehr dünn.

Sie riss den Brief ungeduldig auf und las – und las erneut. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was die Wörter vor ihren Augen ihr da mitteilen wollten:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_hiermit lade ich sie recht herzlich zu einem unverbindlichen Besuch nach Hogwarts ein. Sie wundern sich bestimmt, weshalb ich Ihnen schreibe und Sie bitte, mich aufzusuchen, doch es hat einen guten Grund. Wie ich in den letzten drei Jahren mitverfolgt habe, haben Sie sich sehr gut entwickelt in Ihrer Ausbildung. Und da im nächsten Schuljahr wieder einmal ein Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fehlt, in welchem Sie soeben Ihr Studium beendeten, möchte ich Sie bitten, mein Angebot zu überdenken. Sie wären mit Sicherheit eine große Bereicherung für unsere Schule und es wäre mir eine große Ehre, wenn ich eine so erfolgreiche Studentin wie Sie erneut hier in Hogwarts begrüßen dürfte._

_Ich erwarte Sie in drei Tagen in meinem Büro, hoffentlich mit der erfreulichen Neuigkeit, dass Sie mein Angebot annehmen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_M. McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin_

„Oh mein Gott! Das glaube ich einfach nicht!", flüsterte Hermine geschockt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen.

„Was ist denn? Ist irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert?", fragte Kathy und sah Hermine besorgt an, die ganz weiß im Gesicht geworden war. Hermine war nicht fähig, ihrer langjährigen Mitbewohnerin zu antworten, sondern drückte ihr einfach nur den Brief aus Hogwarts in die Hand. Als Kathy den Brief gelesen hatte, machte sie einen Freudensprung.

„Hermine, das ist doch großartig! Du kannst wieder in Hogwarts sein, und zwar als Lehrerin. Das wolltest du doch immer. Wie oft saßen wir zusammen abends in der Bibliothek und du hast mir von Hogwarts vorgeschwärmt und wie gern du irgendwann dort arbeiten würdest. Warum freust du dich denn gar nicht?"

„Ich… ich freue mich ja, es ist nur, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt schon kann. Ich hatte mir es so vorgestellt, dass ich erst ein bisschen Erfahrung sammle, bevor ich mich an einer so angesehenen Schule wie Hogwarts einschreibe. Und jetzt legen sie mir diesen Job zu Füßen, das ist doch Wahnsinn. Ich hab einfach Angst, dass ich einfach noch nicht reif genug bin für diesen Job, verstehst du?"

„Aber Hermine, das ist doch Unsinn. Du bist die Einzige aus unserem Jahrgang, dem ich es überhaupt zutraue, jetzt schon in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Du solltest diese Chance wirklich annehmen. Und, wenn du dich damit sicher fühlst, kannst du mit dieser Prof. McGonagall bestimmt auch eine Art Vertrag abschließen, dass, wenn es dir doch zuviel wird, du dann doch noch jederzeit wieder aufhören kannst. Vielleicht sagst du ihr, wie deine Zweifel aussehen, und dass du den Job erst einmal ein Jahr als Probe machen möchtest und danach entscheiden willst, ob du dich wirklich wohl fühlst.", schlug Kathy vor und strich Hermine aufmunternd über den Rücken.

„Ja, das wäre eine gute Überlegung. Danke für deinen Rat, Kathy. Und du meinst wirklich, dass ich das packen könnte? Ich meine, es gibt doch Bessere für diesen Job, auch reifere und erfahrenere Kollegen, die diese Aufgabe mit Sicherheit besser bewältigen könnten, als ich es kann."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sich Prof. McGonagall etwas dabei gedacht. Du bist jung, du bist unerfahren und wirst somit auch viel Leben in die Bude bringen, wenn ich das jetzt mal so sagen darf. Dich hat noch niemand zu Recht gestutzt, weil du deinen Unterricht zu frei gestaltet hast oder so etwas in der Art. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will? Du bist unverbraucht und du weißt noch ganz genau, was man dir selbst beigebracht hat, hier auf der _Schola Magistri_(lat.: die Schule für Lehrer). Und vielleicht hat sie gerade dich ausgewählt, weil du sie auch noch von früher her kennst. Du bist intelligentund das konntest du auch damals schon beweisen. Du kennst dich aus in der Schule und du hast dich immer mit allen gut verstanden."

„Mit fast allen", warf Hermine ein und lächelte schon wieder, „weißt du was, du hast Recht. Ich sollte mir zumindest anhören, was Prof. McGonagall zu sagen hat. Und ich kann ja auch mit ihr über meine Zweifel sprechen. Sie war schon damals immer eine kluge Frau und sie wird mit mir bestimmt darüber reden, und mir auch erklären können, weshalb sie ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt hat."

„Siehst du, das will ich doch hören", lachte Kathy und umarmte Hermine.

Die beiden wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als Kathys Freund plötzlich in der Tür stand, um sie abzuholen. Die jungen Frauen versprachen sich noch, regelmäßigen Briefkontakt zu halten, dann war Kathy auch schon verschwunden und Hermine wurde plötzlich klar, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie die Freundin durch die Tür gehen sehen würde. Doch bevor sie sentimental werden konnte, rief sie sich selbst zur Vernunft, denn in einer halben Stunde würde sie Harry treffen.

„Mann, Hermine, das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Du wirst wieder nach Hogwarts gehen und diesmal darfst du selbst um drei Uhr nachts noch offiziell durch die Gänge streunen. Und es wird bestimmt wunderbar, denn du kriegst noch nicht mal Snape als Kollege. Das wird bestimmt eine wunderbare Zeit und wir werden uns regelmäßig mit Ron in Hogsmeade in den _Drei Besen_ treffen und wieder Butterbier oder Honigmet trinken.", freute sich Harry. Bei soviel Euphorie fiel es Hermine natürlich schwer, ihre Bedenken auszusprechen, die, als sie sie Harry dann schließlich erklärte, sofort von ihm zerstreut wurden. Er redete so viel von den positiven Seiten dieses Jobs, dass sie ihre Zweifel schon bald ganz vergessen hatte, und genauso wie Harry zu schwärmen begann. So saßen die beiden zwei Stunden lang in ihrem Stammcafé in der Winkelgasse und malten sich Hermines Zukunft in allen Farben aus.

„So, jetzt aber genug von mir", lachte Hermine, als Harry sich gerade vorstellte, dass sie eines Tages bestimmt Schulleiterin sein würde, „was ist denn mit dir? Was gibt's neues? Du hast mir noch gar nichts erzählt, du Schuft.", tadelte sie ihren besten Freund, doch an ihren strahlenden Augen konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie diese Worte keineswegs ernst meinte.

„Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich werde in drei Monaten meine zweite wichtige Zwischenprüfung absolvieren und danach habe ich erst einmal zwei Monate frei, in denen ich wahrscheinlich Ron besuchen werde. Hast du schon das Neueste von ihm gehört?", fragte Harry grinsend, denn er ahnte, dass Rons Eule den Brief an Hermine noch nicht zugestellt hatte. Hermine bestätigte seinen Verdacht, indem sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, wieso, ist ihm etwas passiert? Hat er sich wieder beißen lassen?"

„Nein, nein, es gibt ganz andere Neuigkeiten. Ron hat eine Frau kennen gelernt!", verkündete Harry seiner besten Freundin grinsend.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Und, hat er sie schon getroffen? Sind die zwei jetzt zusammen?", bestürmte Hermine ihn, denn diese Neuigkeit war so ungewohnt für sie, dass sie unbedingt mehr darüber hören wollte. Harry, jedoch konnte ihr nicht mehr sagen, als dass Ron eine Frau getroffen hatte, die es ihm auf den ersten Blick angetan hat. Hermine war ein bisschen enttäuscht über diese sehr knappe Information, denn ihre Neugierde war alles andere als befriedigt. Deshalb beschloss sie, Ron zu antworten und ihm all diese Fragen zu stellen, wenn seine Eule seinen Brief zu ihr brachte, was allerdings, wie sie Pigwidgeon kannte, noch etwas dauern würde.

Doch da irrte sie sich gewaltig, denn als sie ihr Zimmer im _Tropfenden Kessel_ betrat, wurde sie gleich zweistimmig begrüßt. Rasch befreite sie Pigwidgeon von der Papierrolle, die Ron der Eule ums Bein gebunden hatte und begann zu lesen:

_Liebe Hermine, _

_es tut mir sehr leid, dass du längere Zeit nichts von mir gehört hast, doch es ging in den letzten Wochen drunter und drüber in meinem Leben. Ich habe eine wundervolle Frau kennen gelernt und habe mich auch einige Male mit ihr verabredet. Ich habe sie getroffen, als ich neues Drachenfutter für Charlie besorgen sollte. Sie kommt aus einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie und ist eine sehr begabte junge Hexe. Sie hat dunkles, langes Haar und wunderschöne braune Augen. Ich hoffe, du kannst sie bald kennen lernen, denn ich habe das Gefühl, ich bin endlich angekommen in meinem Leben, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Wir werden nächsten Monat nach Hause fahren, damit sie meine Familie kennen lernen kann. Ich werde dir noch eine Eule schicken, damit du genau weißt, wann wir kommen. Ich hoffe, Harry und du lasst euch diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen und schaut auch vorbei._

_Alles Liebe, _

_Ron_

Nachdem Hermine den Brief gelesen hatte, schaute sie sich unbewusst noch mal die Handschrift des Briefes an. ‚Das kann unmöglich Ron geschrieben haben. So hat er sich doch noch nie ausgedrückt', dachte sie, doch die Schrift war immer noch so krakelig und unleserlich, wie sie es schon immer von ihrem besten Freund gewohnt gewesen war.

Doch, obwohl sie es ungern zugeben wollte und sich auch eigentlich sehr für Ron freute, gab ihr diese Nachricht doch einen kleinen Stich, denn plötzlich wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie allein war. Ron hatte jetzt eine Freundin, mit der es ihm sehr ernst zu sein schien, und Harry – ja Harry, der war ja sowieso schon längst vergeben, auch wenn er es selbst wahrscheinlich wirklich noch nicht bemerkt hatte – Ginny und er gehörten einfach zusammen, da waren sich alle einig, die die beiden zusammen beobachten konnten.

Nur sie, Hermine, stand wieder mal ganz alleine da. ‚Vielleicht hätte ich doch mehr auf Kathy hören und öfter an den Wochenenden mit ihr weggehen sollen. Sie hat dadurch viele Bekanntschaften gemacht, während ich daheim saß und gepaukt habe.', überlegte sie.

„Dafür hast du den besten Abschluss gemacht und ein Angebot für deinen Traumjob hast du auch schon, während alle anderen, die sich an den Wochenenden ein schönes Leben gemacht haben, jetzt erst einmal bei allen möglichen Mittelklasse-Schulen einschreiben müssen", versuchte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu übertönen, indem sie die Worte laut aussprach.

Doch sie erkannte, dass diese Stimme nicht so leicht stumm zu kriegen war, und so setzte sie sich seufzend an den Tisch, um Ron zu antworten:

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut, auch über die erfreulichen Neuigkeiten, die du mitzuteilen hattest. Natürlich nehme ich die Einladung gerne an, und komme nächsten Monat zum Fuchsbau. Ich freue mich schon darauf._

_Auch ich habe Neuigkeiten. Wie du weißt, habe ich vor ein paar Tagen meine letzte Prüfung abgelegt und ich habe bestanden._

_Heute Morgen bekam ich dann einen Brief aus Hogwarts, und stell dir vor, Prof. McGonagall bietet mir den Job als Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an. Sie hat mich eingeladen, ich soll in drei Tagen nach Hogwarts kommen und die Einzelheiten mit ihr besprechen. Was sagst du dazu?_

_Nun, ich habe natürlich Bedenken, aber Harry und meine Mitbewohnerin Kathy haben ihr Bestes gegeben, um meine Zweifel zu zerstreuen, und ich glaube, ich könnte es schaffen. Ich habe vor, mit Prof. McGonagall eine Vereinbarung abzuschließen, sodass ich erste einmal ein Jahr zur Probe unterrichte, und wenn ich mit dem Job klar komme und es keine Beschwerden gegen mich gibt, werde ich es weitermachen. _

_Bitte antworte schnell, und sage mir, was du von diesem Angebot hältst, und wie du meine Einstellung dazu siehst._

_Viele liebe Grüße, auch an deine Freundin (von der ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie sie heißt), _

_deine Hermine_

Hermine las sich noch einmal durch, was sie geschrieben hatte und wickelte es anschließend um Pigwidgeons Bein.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug und am dritten Tag war Hermine schon sehr früh auf den Beinen, denn sie war sehr aufgeregt, schließlich sollte sie heute ihre geliebte ehemalige Schule besuchen. Sie duschte sich, zog ihren besten und förmlichsten Umhang an und ging anschließend hinunter, um einen kleinen Happen zu essen, wobei es ihr schwer fiel, auch nur ein Krümelchen hinunterzuwürgen, denn sie war so aufgeregt. Anschließend verließ sie den _Tropfenden Kessel_, um nur wenige Augenblicke später in der Nähe der _Drei Besen_ in Hogsmeade wieder aufzutauchen. Sie war viel zu früh dran, also sagte sie Rosmerta noch Hallo, die sich sehr freute, Hermine einmal wieder zu sehen und löcherte sie gleich mit Fragen, was sie nach Hogsmeade verschlagen hatte. Doch Hermine, die mit der Zeit unter anderem dank Kathys Einfluss ein wenig abergläubisch geworden war, erzählte Rosmerta nichts von ihrem eventuellen Jobangebot. Sie würde es erst publik machen, wenn alles absolut sicher sein würde, und am liebsten wäre es Hermine sowieso, wenn es niemand erfahren würde, denn sie hasste es, wenn die Leute irgendwelchen Trubel um ihre Person machten. Sie setzte sich in eine stille Ecke der _Drei Besen_ und bestellte ein Butterbier, bis es endlich Zeit wurde und Hermine aufbrechen konnte. Sie wünschte Madam Rosmerta noch einen schönen Tag und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Schloss.

Der Weg hinauf zur Schule war noch genauso steil wie immer und Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich zurückversetzt in die Vergangenheit. „Wie oft bin ich mit Harry und Ron diesen Weg hier entlang gelaufen.", flüsterte sie lächelnd, während sie sich daran erinnerte, was sie zu dritt in Hogsmeade alles angestellt hatten. Als sie das Schloss erreicht hatte, beschlich sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Es war, als würde sie nach Jahren das erste Mal wieder nach Hause kommen. Freudig stieß sie die Tür auf, blieb jedoch in der Halle sofort wieder stehen. Irgendetwas war anders als früher, irgendetwas fehlte doch – aber was?

„Miss Granger? Hermine Granger?", hörte sie da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und sie erblickte – den Fast Kopflosen Nick, der silbrig schimmernd in Augenhöhe zu ihr schwebte.

„Wie schön, Sie wieder einmal hier zu sehen, Miss Granger. Über die Ferien ist das Schloss immer so trostlos leer.", seufzte er, und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

Das war es! Das ganze Geschwatze, was Hermine sonst immer begleitet hatte, wenn sie durch die Schule geschritten war, fehlte, was eigentlich logisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass die Kinder seit einer Woche Ferien hatten.

„Nun erzählen Sie aber mal, was tun Sie denn eigentlich hier?", riss Nick sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an, und musste sich erst kurz sammeln, bevor sie Luft holte und erklärte: „Freut mich auch, Sie mal wieder zu sehen, Nick. Ich habe einen Termin mit Prof. McGonagall. Aber erzählen Sie doch mal, wie läuft es im Schloss, ist es noch genau so wie früher? Streunt Filch immer noch nachts durch die Gänge? Und wie geht es Ihnen? Welches Haus hat letztes Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen?"

„Na, bitte nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal, Miss Granger, oder sind Sie inzwischen eine Mrs?"

Hermine, die wieder an den Brief von Ron denken musste, und die schmerzhafte Erkenntnis, die sie dadurch gewonnen hatte, senkte fast peinlich berührt die Augen.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte nicht indiskret wirken mit meiner Frage."

Rasch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und lächelte freundlich: „Aber, das waren Sie keineswegs, Nick. Aber ich glaube, ich muss mich schon ein wenig beeilen, um nicht zu spät zu kommen zu dem Termin mit Prof. McGonagall."

„Gut, Miss Granger, ich kann Sie leider nicht begleiten, aber ich denke, da wir uns wahrscheinlich ja bald öfter sehen werden, werde ich noch genug Gelegenheiten haben, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, und ich bin überzeugt, Sie haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Danke, Nick. Ich glaube auch, dass ich das getan habe.", rief Hermine ihm noch nach, dann war er schon durch die nächste Wand verschwunden. Inzwischen war sie sich nämlich wirklich sicher, dass sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte, und dass sie das damit verbundene Risiko einfach eingehen musste.

Erleichtert über diese Erkenntnis, die sie beim Betreten es Schlosses endgültig bekommen hatte, schritt sie den Korridor entlang bis zum Büro des Schulleiters. Gerade, als sie den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte, begann er sich zu drehen, sodass Hermine eintreten konnte…


	3. Chapter 2:Ein überraschendes Wiedersehen

AN: Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer, meine sowieso treueste Leserin naked warhead und auch an VampirHerz, habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Ich hoffe, ihr hinterlasst mir wieder ein Review?

Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass die anderen mir keine Reviews hinterlassen dürfen, ich bitte sogar darum… ;)

Aber nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel…

_**Chapter 2:** _._Ein überraschendes Wiedersehen_.

Hermine schritt langsam die Wendeltreppe hinauf und sah sich genau um. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal das Büro der Schulleiterin betreten hatte. Sie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür, als sie das scharfe „Herein" von Prof. McGonagall vernahm.

Die Lehrerein saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und las gerade die Tageszeitung durch, wie es aussah, die sie jedoch sofort wegpackte, als Hermine den Raum ganz betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Wie schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Hermine. Setzen Sie sich doch.", forderte die Schulleiterin auf und erhob sich, um ihrer Besucherin die Hand zu schütteln.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich eher befürchtet, ich würde eine Absage von Ihnen erhalten.", bemerkte Prof. McGonagall und blickte ihr Gegenüber forschend an.

„Nun, dann sollte ich Ihnen vielleicht sagen, dass ich, als ich Ihren Brief das erste Mal las, ebenfalls davon überzeugt war, nicht hierher zu kommen. Aber meine Freunde haben mich schließlich umgestimmt.", gab Hermine zu und lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, wie man mit Engelszungen auf sie eingeredet hatte.

„Dann sollte ich Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und ihrer Mitbewohnerin wohl danken.", scherzte die Lehrerin.

„Sagen Sie, Professor, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber mich würde interessieren, wieso Sie so viel über mich und mein Leben wissen. Wie Sie selbst in Ihrem Brief geschrieben haben, haben Sie mich die letzten drei Jahre über beobachtet und meine Entwicklung mitverfolgt. Ich würde wirklich gern wissen, wieso mein Leben so interessant für Sie zu sein scheint."

Hermine blickte ihre ehemalige Lehrerin scharf an, die ihren Blick jedoch ruhig erwiderte und es schien nicht so, als hätte sie irgendetwas zu verbergen. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und seufzte, bevor sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, als ich hörte, dass Sie eine Ausbildung an einer dieser Schulen beginnen würden, war ich absolut begeistert, denn dieser Job passt meiner Meinung perfekt zu Ihnen. Und da ich ja von Ihrer Zeit hier nur außergewöhnliche Leistungen gewöhnt war, interessierte es mich, ob Sie sich auch auf der äußerst renommierten _Schola Magistri_ bewähren würden. Jedoch habe ich nie wirklich daran gezweifelt. Wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, geht Prof. Miles nun endlich in den lang verdienten Ruhestand, nachdem er uns doch noch drei Jahre länger zur Verfügung stand, als er eigentlich wollte. Und das bedeutet für mich, dass ich für das kommende Schuljahr einen Nachfolger beziehungsweise eine Nachfolgerin für ihn im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brauche."

„Und da haben Sie an mich gedacht? Ich kann das kaum glauben, ich hab doch keine Erfahrung. Ich komme selbst gerade erst aus der Schule und Sie wissen doch gar nicht, ob ich mich im Umgang mit den Kindern bewähre. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch eine ganz schlechte Lehrerin und dann werden meinetwegen alle durchfallen. Hogwarts ist eine so renommierte Schule, dass es bestimmt viele Eltern geben wird, die sich zu Recht beschweren werden, wenn sie hören, dass eine absolute Anfängerin auf ihre Kinder los gelassen wird. Wollen Sie sich diesen Ärger wirklich bereiten?", begehrte Hermine auf, denn ihre Zweifel schienen zurückgekehrt zu sein.

„Hermine, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Sie die perfekte Wahl für diese Arbeit sind. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an Ihr letztes Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts, als Sie selbst Schülern des 5. Jahrganges geholfen haben. Diese Schüler haben in allen fächern, in denen Sie ihnen Nachhilfe erteilt hatten, eine Notenstufe besser abgeschnitten, als wir es als Lehrer erwartet hatten. Brauchen Sie noch mehr Beweise? Ich nicht. Und zu Ihrem Argument, dass Sie keinerlei Erfahrung vorweisen können, kann ich nur sagen, dass das genau das ist, was Hogwarts momentan braucht. Sie werden frischen Wind ins Schloss bringen und das ist genau das, was sowohl die Schüler als auch manche unserer Kollegen gut gebrauchen könnten. Sie kommen gerade selbst erst aus der Schule und Sie wissen noch ganz genau, was man Ihnen beigebracht hat. Die modernen Lern- und Unterrichtsmethoden der Schule, die Sie besucht haben, sind bekannt und durchaus angesehen. Und das ist genau das, was ich für Hogwarts will. Ich möchte Sie nicht zu irgendetwas drängen, aber ich bitte Sie, noch einmal gründlich nachzudenken, bevor Sie mein Angebot ausschlagen.", sagte Professor McGonagall eindringlich.

„Ich muss zugeben, das Angebot wirkt ungemein verlockend auf mich und es würde mir schwer fallen, es abzulehnen, aber ich habe einfach Angst, etwas falsch zu machen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, die hatte ich auch, als Professor Dumbledore, der damals noch kein Schulleiter war, mich überredete, hierher zu kommen. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, ich habe es nie bereut. Wir haben Nächte damit verbracht, das Pro und Contra abzuwägen, und schließlich hatte er mich soweit und ich habe den Job angenommen. Und nun sehen Sie mich an, ich habe es auch geschafft, und ich bin sehr glücklich, dass Albus mich damals überredete. Natürlich habe ich auch am Anfang Fehler gemacht, aber das ist doch ganz natürlich. Niemand wird erwarten, dass Sie direkt alles perfekt beherrschen. Und Sie wissen doch hoffentlich, dass jeder aus dem Kollegium gerne bereit ist, Ihnen zu helfen. Sie waren schon damals sehr beliebt, schließlich wären Sie auch sonst keine Vertrauensschülerin geworden."

Während dieser kleinen Reise in die Vergangenheit war Hermine ganz still geworden und hatte ihre ehemalige Lehrerin nur überrascht angesehen, denn diese hatte einen eigenartigen Glanz in den Augen gehabt. Sie fragte sich, was diesen Glanz ausgelöst hatte - die Erinnerung an Dumbledore oder die Erinnerung an den Beginn der vielleicht schönsten Zeit ihres Lebens, nämlich der Zeit, die sie hier in Hogwarts verbracht hatte und heute noch verbringen konnte. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihr doch von meiner Idee erzählen, überlegte Hermine.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, ich habe mir natürlich auch zusammen mit Harry und auch mit Kathy lange Gedanken darüber gemacht und ich würde ihnen gerne etwas vorschlagen. Ich würde sehr gerne anfangen, hier als Lehrerin zu arbeiten, aber ich möchte die Versicherung von Ihrer Seite haben, dass ich jederzeit wieder aufhören kann. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich nicht einfach mitten im Schuljahr sagen kann: Ich möchte jetzt auf der Stelle gehen. Aber könnten wir nicht so eine Art Probejahr aushandeln, damit ich Ihnen nach einem Jahr sagen kann, ob ich mich wohl fühle in dem Job und ob ich weitermachen möchte oder nicht?", bat Hermine und sah die Schulleiterin fragend an. Professor McGonagall schien gar nicht erst über dieses Angebot nachdenken zu müssen, und nickte direkt begeistert.

„Ja, Hermine, das ist ein sehr vernünftiges Angebot, dass Sie mir da unterbreiten. Ich finde es sehr gut, dass Sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, was für alle das Beste wäre und Sie haben eine gute Lösung gefunden. Also, von meiner Seite aus sehe ich da keine Probleme."

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz einen riesigen Freudensprung machte und ihr Magen einen Freudentanz aufführte. Zwar hatte sie insgeheim damit gerechnet, dass die Schulleiterin auf ihr Angebot eingehen würde, doch sie hatte sich nicht sicher sein können und nun war ihr soeben ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich den Elfenwein öffnen kann, den Madam Rosmerta mir heute Morgen freundlicherweise vorbeibrachte. Ich finde, wir sollten darauf anstoßen, und außerdem lassen sich bei einem guten Gläschen Wein die Details viel besser klären", zwinkerte die Ältere der beiden Frauen Hermine zu, die das Lächeln erwiderte.

Eine Zauberstabbewegung später hatten sie jeweils ein Glas vor sich stehen, in welche sich eine Flasche ergoss, sodass sich die Gläser ganz ohne Professor McGonagalls oder Hermines Zutun mit einer roséfarbenen Flüssigkeit füllten. Sie sprachen über den Lehrplan, der offensichtlich schon einige Jahrhunderte existierte und auch seitdem nicht mehr verändert worden war, so schien es Hermine zumindest. Da sie selbst in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste viel aus Büchern gelernt hatte aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie in all den Jahren abgesehen von Lupin von keinem einzigen vernünftigen Lehrer in diesem Fach unterrichtet worden war, kam ihr der veraltete Plan sehr merkwürdig vor. Einige der Sachen, die auf der Liste aufgeführt waren, hatte sie höchstens einmal in einem Text gelesen, doch nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie es normalerweise in der Schule hätte durchnehmen müssen. Einige Begriffe waren ihr sogar gänzlich unbekannt und auch in der _Schola Magistri_ waren ihr diese Themen nie begegnet. Als sie Professor McGonagall darauf aufmerksam machte, nickte diese traurig.

„Ja, Hermine, das ist mir auch aufgefallen, als ich vor einigen Tagen den Plan aus einem Regal geholt habe. Deshalb lasse ich Ihnen auch völlig freie Hand, was Änderungen betrifft. Ich habe Ihnen eine einzige Einschränkung auf einen Zettel geschrieben, er befindet sich bei den anderen Unterlagen, die Sie vor sich liegen sehen. Einige Themen dürfen wir nämlich, auch wenn sie Ihnen vielleicht unwichtig erscheinen mögen, nicht außer Acht lassen, und diese Themen habe ich Ihnen auf den Zettel geschrieben."

Damit war die Sache für die Schulleiterin offensichtlich abgeschlossen und Hermine war sehr stolz darauf, dass man so viel Vertrauen in sie setzte und ihr so viel zutraute, so dass sie den Lehrplan auf eigene Faust umstellen durfte.

„Nun, lassen Sie uns aber zu erfreulicheren Dingen kommen. Mit dem Lehrplan können Sie sich schließlich noch den ganzen Rest der Ferien befassen. Ich würde Ihnen gerne, jetzt, wo wir doch offiziell Kolleginnen sind, das Du anbieten. Ich meine, ich als Ältere darf das, ich hoffe, das sehen Sie genauso.", lächelte die Lehrerin und griff bereits nach ihrem Glas.

„Oh Professor, ich nehme das Angebot sehr gerne an, es ist eine große Ehre für mich.", erwiderte Hermine, und auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugegeben hätte, es glitzerte eine Träne der Rührung in ihren Augen.

„Nun, dann auf gute Zusammenarbeit. Und ab sofort bin ich dann auch nicht mehr Professor, sondern Minerva für dich, Hermine."

Und so stießen die beiden Frauen an auf eine Freundschaft, die viele Jahre andauern sollte und weit über ein kollegiales Verhältnis hinausgehen würde.

„Nun, da wir jetzt so gemütlich beisammen sitzen, habe ich gleich noch eine Überraschung für dich, das heißt, wenn ich recht überlege, sind es sogar zwei Überraschungen.", sagte Minerva geheimnisvoll lächelnd und stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch zurück. Damit hatte sie natürlich Hermines Neugierde geweckt, die sie jetzt mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ansah und gespannt wartete, dass ihr Gegenüber weiter sprach.

„Als erstes möchte ich dir einen Vorschlag machen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es möchtest, aber ich bitte dich inständig darum, also sag bitte nicht direkt nein, sondern überlege, bevor du dich endgültig entscheidest. Du musst mir deine endgültige antwort auch noch nicht heute mitteilen, es reicht wenn du mir in den nächsten Tagen eine Eule zukommen lässt. Also, was hältst du davon, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu werden?", fiel Professor Mcgonagall schließlich mit der Tür ins Haus. Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter und schien nach Worten zu suchen.

„Ist das… Ist das dein Ernst? Ich meine… Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Gibt es denn keinen, der deiner Meinung nach diese Aufgabe besser meistern könnte als ich? Immerhin bin ich total unerfahren, was das Leiten eines Hauses angeht, ganz zu schweigen von der damit verbundenen Verantwortung. Traust du mir das wirklich zu, dass ich das schaffe?", keuchte Hermine geschockt und blickte fast Hilfe suchend zu dem Portrait von Dumbledore, welches an der Wand, und es sah so aus, als hätte er sie mit seinen wachen Augen schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet.

„Selbstverständlich traue ich dir das zu, sonst hätte ich dir das Angebot nicht gemacht. Und von den Aufgabenbereichen her hättest du bestimmt viel Spaß an dieser Aufgabe, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Frage ist nur, ob du es möchtest, denn es wäre eine Doppelbelastung für dich. Zum einen die Eingewöhnung für dich als Lehrkraft und dann gleichzeitig noch die Aufgabe einer Hauslehrerin, wenn du das nicht möchtest, kann ich das voll und ganz verstehen. Aber ich würde mir eine junge Nachfolgerin wünschen, die auch ein offenes Ohr für ihre Schützlinge hat, und da kann ich mir bei dir nun mal sicher sein. Wie gesagt, du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Es reicht, wenn du mir in ein oder zwei Wochen Bescheid gibst."

Hermine nickte, und versuchte, sich keine Horrorszenarien vorzustellen, was alles passieren könnte, wenn sie als Hauslehrerin einen Fehler machen würde.

„Und die zweite Überraschung ist auch ein echter Luxus, den ich dir nur zufällig bieten kann. Ich habe drei Schlafräume für dich zur Auswahl. Also, wir kriegen nämlich mehrere neue Lehrer, und da sich bisher noch keiner von ihnen hierher bemüht hat, bist du die erste und hast somit das Privileg, dir deine Schlafgemächer selbst auszusuchen. Dein Büro ist natürlich klar, das ist ja seit jeher festgelegt, welches Büro welchem Fach zugeteilt ist, aber deine Schlafräume sind ja woanders und am besten zeige ich dir jetzt mal, welche Räume zur Auswahl stehen."

Und so verließen die beiden Frauen das Büro der Schulleiterin und Minerva führte Hermine durch die schier endlosen Gänge des Schlosses, die Hermine trotz dreijähriger Abwesenheit immer noch vertraut waren.

„Der erste Raum liegt in der Nähe der großen Halle im zweiten Stock. Er ist relativ klein, aber sehr schön eingerichtet. Die Möbel sind Schuleigentum und die letzte Bewohnerin, das war Prof. Riley, die die letzten beiden Jahre hier als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde gearbeitet hat, hat sie einfach übernommen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir aber natürlich auch eigene Möbel mitbringen, dann schaffen wir die hier raus."

Inzwischen waren die beiden an besagtem Raum angelangt und Hermine sah sich um. Der Raum gefiel ihr nicht besonders. Er war sehr klein und es gab nur ein winziges Fenster.

„Wo sind denn die beiden anderen Räume?", fragte sie, während sie wieder auf den Gang trat und Minerva die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Der eine liegt im Kerker und ist der größte Lehrerraum, den wir haben. Allerdings ist er eigentlich dem neuen Hauslehrer für Slytherin zugedacht, da Professor Slughorn nun nämlich endgültig in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen ist. Doch ich glaube, der andere wäre perfekt für dich, falls du denn Hauslehrerin werden möchtest. Er befindet sich ganz in der Nähe des Gryffindor-Turmes und hat, wie du es bevorzugst, sehr große Fenster."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich große Fenster mag?", fragte Hermine verwundert und sah ihre zukünftige Vorgesetzte überrascht an.

„Nun, ich habe deinen Blick bei dem kleinen Fenster doch eben genau bemerkt. Und ich kann dich gut verstehen, ich könnte in so einem Raum auch nicht wohnen. Also, hier wären wir bei dem Raum, der für dich am besten wäre, meiner Meinung nach zumindest."

Professor McGonagall öffnete die Tür und dahinter kam ein schönes, geräumiges Zimmer zum Vorschein. An den zwei großen Fenstern, durch die das Tageslicht hineinströmte, hingen dunkelrote Vorhänge, die mit goldenen Schlaufen zusammengehalten wurden. Auch das Sofa und das Himmelbett waren in den Gryffindor-Farben gehalten. Selbst den Teppich zierte ein kleiner, für Gryffindor typischer Löwe. Das ganze Zimmer war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet und so aufgeteilt, als hätte Hermine es selbst entworfen. Neben dem Bett führte eine Tür in das angrenzende Bad, welches ebenfalls sehr geräumig war, und zu Hermines Freude war bei der Farbauswahl nicht zu sehr in den Farbtopf der Gryffindors gegriffen worden. Der Boden war mit hellem Marmor ausgelegt, die Wasserhähne des Waschbeckens und der Dusche waren gold und die Handtücher dunkelrot.

„Wow, das Zimmer gefällt mir. Wenn es keine Umstände macht, würde ich sehr gerne hier einziehen.", sagte sie begeistert.

„Natürlich macht es keine Umstände. Und ich hoffe ja doch, dass du mir bald auch per Eule Bescheid gibst, dass du unsere Hauslehrerin sein möchtest. Denn dieses Zimmer ist ja wirklich genau in unseren Farben eingerichtet."

„Bitte, Minerva, ich muss mir das erst noch mal in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich kann dir noch nicht endgültig Bescheid geben. Noch ein bisschen Geduld musst du schon haben. Ich möchte zumindest eine Nacht darüber schlafen."

„Selbstverständlich, Hermine, ich wollte dich auch nicht drängen, es tut mir leid. Also, damit hätten wir dann die Zimmerfrage geklärt. Freut mich, dass dir dieses Zimmer so gut gefällt."

„Ja, es ist wirklich sehr schön. Aber ich glaube, ich habe deine Gastfreundschaft nun lange genug in Anspruch genommen. Ich mache mich so langsam wieder auf den Weg nach Hause."

„Du kannst auch gerne noch ein Weilchen bleiben.", entgegnete Minerva McGonagall, die sich offensichtlich sehr darüber freute, dass es ihr gelungen war, Hermine ins Boot zu holen.

„Nein, nein, du hast mit Sicherheit noch viel zu tun. Da fällt mir noch etwas ein: Wer wird denn Hauslehrer für Slytherin, nun wo Professor Slughorn weg ist?", fragte die junge Frau neugierig.

„Das weiß ich leider selbst noch nicht. Ich habe die Stelle für den Zaubertränkelehrer zwar ausgeschrieben und diese Person wird dann voraussichtlich auch der neue Hauslehrer, aber leider habe ich keine Ahnung, welchen Bewerber ich nehmen soll. Bis jetzt habe ich zwei Bewerbungen, aber sie sagen mir beide nicht so sonderlich zu. Morgen werde ich sie kennen lernen.", antwortete die Schulleiterin, wobei Hermine ihr deutlich ansah, dass sie lieber keinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke hätte als einen der beiden Anwärter auszuwählen.

„Und welche Stelle ist noch unbesetzt? Du sprachst doch von drei neuen Lehrern.", fragte Hermine weiter, während die beiden Frauen die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter schritten.

„Ja, das ist eine ältere Dame, die wahrscheinlich ab dem nächsten Jahr Muggelkunde unterrichten wird. Ihr Vorgänger ist nämlich auch schon seit längerer Zeit im Ruhestandsalter und wollte diesen nun auch endlich geltend machen. Doch ich bin sehr froh, dass ich Professor Divey gefunden habe. Sie scheint sehr kompetent zu sein, und ist eine reizende Person. Du wirst sie bestimmt mögen."

„Ich hoffe es. Nun, Minerva, es freut mich wirklich, dass du mir mit diesem Job eine so große Chance bietest. Und ich hoffe, ich werde deinen Erwartungen gerecht."

„Da bin ich mir sicher, Hermine. Also, wir sehen uns dann am 1. September. Und in den nächsten Tagen höre ich von dir, in Bezug auf deine Entscheidung."

Hermine nickte und die beiden Frauen umarmten sich.

„Machs gut, und noch ein paar schöne Ferientage wünsche ich dir. Gönn dir auch mal ein bisschen Ruhe, Minerva."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ Hermine das Schloss und drehte sich auf ihrem Weg nach Hogsmeade noch einige Male um. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, denn sie war glücklich, dass sich alles so gut nach ihrem Willen gefügt hatte. ‚Es wird bestimmt wundervoll. Das muss ich gleich Harry erzählen.', dachte Hermine.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie bei Harry zu Hause und Hermine erzählte noch einmal jedes Detail ihres Besuches in Hogwarts. Ganz am Schluss erwähnte sie dann auch noch Professor McGonagalls Angebot.

„Ach, und dann hat Minerva mir angeboten, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu werden.", sagte Hermine so beiläufig wie möglich.

Harry ließ seinen Eislöffel fallen und starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Sie hat dir die Aufgabe der Hauslehrerin anvertraut? Aber, Hermine, das ist ja großartig. Du hast doch hoffentlich angenommen, oder?", fragte Harry aufgeregt, als er in Hermines skeptisches Gesicht sah.

„Na ja, noch nicht ganz. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich müsste noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen, bevor ich ihr endgültig Bescheid gebe. Meinst du denn wirklich, dass es so gut wäre, wenn ich Hauslehrerin würde. Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal ist? Und was ist, wenn ich alles falsch mache und die Schüler mich hassen, wie ich ihr Haus so schlecht leite?"

„Hat du Professor McGonagall auch all diese Fragen gestellt? Was hat sie darauf geantwortet?" Doch er redete gleich weiter und ließ Hermine gar keine Zeit zum Antworten.

„Wahrscheinlich das gleiche, was ich dir jetzt auch sage: Wenn sie sich nicht sicher wäre, dass du das packen würdest, hätte sie dir diese Möglichkeit gar nicht erst angeboten. Und sie muss es wissen, denn sie war schließlich selbst sehr lange Hauslehrerin. Und ich glaube, wenn du irgendetwas falsch machen würdest, bräuchtest du nur einmal mit deinen unglaublich langen Wimpern zu klimpern und schon wären alle deinem Charme verfallen, egal ob Mädchen oder Junge, und es würde keinen mehr kümmern, ob du eine gute oder schlechte Hauslehrerin bist. Nein, aber Spaß beiseite, ich finde wirklich, dass du diese Chance nutzen solltest. Gryffindor ist doch _dein_ Haus, du warst sieben Jahre lang selbst dort. Und jetzt kehrst du mit erfolgreichem Abschluss an die wunderbarste Schule der Welt zurück, um dort zu unterrichten, wieso also solltest du nicht auch Hauslehrerin werden? Also wirklich Hermine, ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, wieso du zweifelst. Klar, du hast vielleicht Angst, dass du das nicht alles unter einen Hut bringst, aber im Grunde ist es doch nur eine Nebentätigkeit, die dir nicht mehr Arbeit, sondern nur mehr Freude bringen würde. Du wärst die Person ihres Vertrauens und die Gryffindors würden bestimmt gerne zu dir kommen, denn du bist selbst nur ein paar Jahre älter als sie und verstehst viel eher ihre Probleme, da deine eigene Schulzeit ja noch nicht so lange her ist."

Harry sah seiner besten Freundin in die Augen und wusste, dass er es schon geschafft hatte. Sie stellte sich wahrscheinlich gerade vor, wie die Schüler mit ihren Sorgen und Problemen zu ihr kommen würden und wie sie, Hermine Granger, beste Hauslehrerin aller Zeiten, alles regeln würde, sodass jeder Schüler mit einem glücklichen Gesicht ihr Büro verlassen würde. Leise lächelte er, denn auch er hatte nun das Bild vor Augen, wie sie kleine Jungs, die etwas verbockt hatten, sanft aber bestimmt zur Ordnung rief.

„Weißt du was, du hast wie immer Recht, Harry. Ich sollte das wirklich machen. Schließlich gibt es nichts Schöneres, als wenn die Schüler einem vertrauen und durch die Tätigkeit als Hauslehrerin würde ich die Gryffindors ja auch alle direkt viel besser kennen lernen."

„Siehst du, genau meine Worte. Also, Süße, du wirst dich gleich morgen hinsetzen und deiner neuen Vorgesetzten schreiben, dass du auf jeden Fall Hauslehrerin werden möchtest.", sagte Harry in gebieterischem Ton und als Hermine daraufhin brav nickte, umarmte er sie stürmisch und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Oh, ich freue mich so für dich. Das ist so wundervoll, dass wir alle unseren Traumjob gefunden haben. Ich habe nämlich auch tolle Neuigkeiten: Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief des Ministeriums erhalten und in dem steht, dass ich jetzt endlich mein erstes eigenes Geld mit meinem Beruf verdienen kann. Und das Beste ist, dass ich mit Tonks zusammen arbeiten kann. Ist das nicht toll?", lachte Harry und nahm einen Löffel Eis, das jedoch aber schon eher flüssig als fest war.

„Hey, das ist ja super. Freut mich echt für dich. Und wann fängst du an?", fragte sie und löffelte anschließend ebenfalls den flüssigen Rest von ihrem Eis.

„In zwei Wochen. Ich habe alle Prüfungen hinter mir, habe ich dir ja schon erzählt, und jetzt darf ich mich noch zwei Wochen ausruhen, bevor der Ernst des Lebens endgültig anfängt. Ich bin wirklich aufgeregt.", gestand er seiner besten Freundin.

„Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen, ich bin auch total nervös, wenn ich an den 1. September denke.", seufzte Hermine.

„Fährst du mit dem Hogwarts-Express in die Schule? Das würde ich auch gerne noch mal machen.", sagte Harry und dachte an die vielen Male, an denen er auf Gleis 9³/4 gestanden hatte und mit Ron und Hermine ein Abteil gesucht hatte. Er hatte es geliebt, denn jedes Mal wenn er in London in den Hogwarts-Express eingestiegen war, bedeutete das die Rückkehr in die Schule, die mehr seine Heimat war, als es das Haus der Dursleys je hätte werden können.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch schon sehr auf die Fahrt. Das ist auch direkt meine erste Chance, einige der Schüler kennen zu lernen. Und außerdem liebe ich die Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express durch die Landschaft und das Ankommen in Hogsmeade. Und die Fahrt hoch zum Schloss in den Kutschen. Ach Harry, ich freue mich wirklich sehr, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. In den drei Jahren hat mir das Schloss doch sehr gefehlt."

Die beiden Freunde schwärmten noch ein wenig über ihre ehemalige Schule, in der sie die bisher beste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatten. Und insgeheim beneidete Harry Hermine auch ein wenig darum, dass sie nun wieder dorthin zurückkehren durfte.

Es fing schon an, dunkel zu werden, als Hermine mit einem leisen Plopp aus Harrys Wohnung verschwand.

Und, wie fandet ihrs? Ich hoffe, ihr sagts mir, denn ich bin echt neugierig auf eure Meinung. Also bitte, ein kleines Review wird doch drin sein, oder? bettel


	4. Chapter 3:Der erste Tag

AN: Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an alle Leute, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich hoffe, ich krieg wieder welche. Noch eine Information: Ab sofort lasse ich auch anonyme Reviewer zu, und es ist mir schon fast ein bisschen peinlich zuzugeben, dass ich so dumm war und das nicht schon viel früher zugelassen habe, aber leider hatte ich dieses klitzekleine Häkchen übersehen… +rotwerd+

Ich hoffe, dass euch nicht das gleiche passiert mit dem hübschen GO-Button da unten

Und nun wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel, doch vorher muss ich mich noch für 2 dinge entschuldigen:

1. Es tut mir total leid, dass es 2 Wochen her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal ein neues Chapter hochgeladen hab, aber ich war im Urlaub und bin erst heute zurückgekommen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir treu geblieben. ;-)

2. Dieses Kapitel ist das bisher kürzeste und ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, aber ich wolle Hermines ersten Tag nicht noch unnötig voll stopfen und außerdem gefiel mir der Schluss so gut, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich total OOC ist… Für alle, die jetzt aber fürchten, die Kapitel werden von nun an immer kürzer, gibt es eine Entwarnung. Ich war im Urlaub nämlich fleißig und die nächsten drei Kapitel sind alle wieder gaaaaanz lang… Und je schneller ihr bei 15 Reviews seid, desto schneller gibt's das nächste Chapter, also haltet euch ran…

So, jetzt habe ich aber echt genug gequatscht, viel Spaß!

**_Chapter 3:_** _.Der erste Tag._

Vier Wochen später, am 1. September, betrat Hermine, wie schon so oft in ihrem Leben, den Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross und machte sich auf den Weg zum geheimen Eingang in die Zaubererwelt, nämlich zum Gleis 93/4, von welchem in einer Viertelstunde der Hogwarts-Express losfahren würde.

Die letzten Wochen, bevor auch für sie endgültig der „Ernst des Lebens" beginnen würde, hatte Hermine sehr ruhig gestaltet. Am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie mit Harry gesprochen hatte, schrieb sie Minerva und teilte dieser mit, dass sie die Aufgabe der Hauslehrerin mit Freuden übernehmen würde, woraufhin diese einen langen Dankesbrief zurückschickte, dessen Anhang alle Unterlagen waren, die Hermine noch brauchte.

Vor zwei Tagen war sie dann in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ gezogen und hatte ihre letzten 48 Stunden ganz gemütlich in der Winkelgasse verbracht, und noch die letzten Besorgungen gemacht, die sie noch dringend brauchte für ihren Job.

Am Gleis war wie immer viel Betrieb. Eltern verabschiedeten sich von ihren Kindern, die sich anschließend in einem der Abteile aus dem Fenster hingen, um winken zu können, bis der Zug die erste Biege machte und man die Familie aus den Augen verlor.

Hermine sah sich um und entdeckte einige bekannte Gesichter von Gryffindor-Schülern, die gerade neu an die Schule gekommen waren, als Hermine ihr letztes Jahr begonnen hatte. Einige von ihnen grüßten sie sogar freundlich, einige steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten, denn natürlich wunderten sie sich, was Hermine hier am Gleis zu suchen hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ein Abteil gefunden, welches noch ganz leer war und sie hievte ihren Koffer die Stufen hinauf. Da kam plötzlich ein gut aussehender Junge herbeigeeilt und fragte höflich: „Darf ich helfen?"

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Als sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, bedankte sie sich, doch der Junge, ein Siebtklässler, wie sie schätzte, winkte ab und lächelte sie noch einmal an, bevor er ihr Abteil verließ.

Kurze Zeit später fuhr der Zug bereits an und Hermine blickte aus dem Fenster, wo Eltern ihren Kindern noch winkten und kleinere Geschwister dem Zug sehnsüchtig nachschauten, in der Hoffnung, die Zeit, bis sie ebenfalls darin sitzen durften, vergehe schnell.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Abteiltür.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber es ist kein anderes Abteil mehr frei. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn mein Freund und ich uns zu Ihnen setzen?", hörte Hermine jemanden sagen, und als sie hochblickte, erkannte sie den Jungen, der ihr eben mit dem Gepäck geholfen hatte.

„Natürlich, kommt ruhig herein. Wie heißt ihr denn?", fragte Hermine und musterte die beiden Jungen unauffällig. Der eine, der sie die ganze Zeit anlächelte, sah ziemlich gut aus, und Hermine dachte: ‚Tja, er müsste nur ein bisschen älter sein und nicht mehr auf die Schule gehen.' Bei diesem Satz musste sie innerlich lachen, denn es war wirklich zu komisch, sich etwas mit einem ihrer Schüler vorzustellen.

„Ich bin Philip und das hier ist mein Freund Ben."

Ben schien ein sehr ruhiger Typ zu sein, denn bisher hatte er noch kein Wort gesprochen, und er sah auch immerzu schüchtern auf den Boden.

„Wir sind in unserem siebten Jahr. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie das frage, aber sind Sie wirklich die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

Hermine nickte und musste herzlich lachen, als Philip ein sehr erstauntes Gesicht machte.

„Ja, ich habe selbst erst vor kurzem meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen, und dann habe ich einen Brief von Professor McGonagall erhalten, die mich dazu einlud, noch einmal nach Hogwarts zu kommen und mir dieses Angebot gemacht hat."

„Das ist ja echt toll. Ich glaube, ich kenne Sie noch von früher. Sie waren doch Vertrauensschülerin, oder? Zusammen mit Ihrem Freund Ron Weasley, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

„Ja, das ist richtig.", sagte Hermine und nickte lächelnd, als sie an die Zeit zurückdenken musste. Manchmal hatte Ron ganz schöne Schubse von ihr gebraucht, aber letztendlich war er ein sehr guter Vertrauensschüler gewesen.

„Wer ist denn eigentlich jetzt Vertrauensschüler?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Von Gryffindor sind das doch dieses komische Mädchen, das nicht viele Freunde hat, zumindest sehe ich sie immer nur allein. Ich glaube, sie heißt Maggie. Und dann noch Colin Creevey, den kennen Sie doch bestimmt, Professor, oder?"

Bei dieser Anrede musste Hermine sich zusammenreißen, um Philip nicht erstaunt anzustarren und zu fragen, mit wem er denn rede. Zum Glück fiel ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass sie ja jetzt automatisch mit _Professor_ angesprochen werden würde, schließlich war sie nun Lehrerin an eine der renommiertesten Zaubererschulen der Welt. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass sie etwas falsch machen könnte und dass dieser Traum für sie dann ausgeträumt war, ließ sie erschaudern und sie spürte eine leichte Übelkeit in der Magengegend. Auch wenn sie nur selten Angst gehabt hatte in ihrem Leben, so fürchtete sie sich diesmal wirklich, einen Fehler zu machen, denn die Konsequenzen könnten ihr ganzes berufliches Leben zerstören. Doch diese Gedanken verdrängte sie ganz schnell und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Gespräch mit Phil und Ben.

„Spielt ihr beiden denn auch Quidditch?"

Da fingen Bens Augen plötzlich an zu leuchten und er nickte eifrig.

„Ja, ich bin der Sucher der Gryffindors. Und Phil ist Ersatz-Treiber. Es macht wirklich großen Spaß, auch wenn ich nicht so gut bin wie Harry Potter."

Hermine lächelte und war sehr erstaunt über die plötzliche Gesprächigkeit des Jungen, denn nun redete nicht nur Phil, sondern auch Ben lebhaft auf sie ein und brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand der Ereignisse, was die letzten drei Jahre in Hogwarts betraf.

Am Ende der Zugfahrt hatte sie einiges erfahren: Slytherin hatte kein einzige Mal den Hauspokal ergattert und auch auf den Quidditch-Pokal hatten sie verzichten müssen. Zudem waren in den letzten Jahren, seit sie die Schule verlassen hatte, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wieder ein bisschen heruntergefahren worden, sodass Schüler der siebten Klasse jederzeit nach Hogsmeade gehen durften.

So wurde die Zugfahrt sehr entspannt und im Nu kam die Zugdurchsage, dass alle Schüler doch bitte ihre Umhänge anziehen sollten, denn bereits in einer halben Stunde würde der Zug in Hogsmeade eintreffen. Hermine, die ihren Umhang bereits trug, verließ das Abteil, um den beiden Jungs ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen, denn sie hatten die Fahrt über all ihre Fragen beantworten müssen. So schlenderte Hermine also durch die Abteile und hoffte, einen weiteren neuen Lehrer zu entdecken, doch als sie sich zwanzig Minuten später wieder zu ihrem Abteil durchkämpfte, hatte sie zwar einige alte Bekannte getroffen, die nun ihr sechstes oder siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts begannen, aber keinen neuen Lehrer, was wohl bedeutete, dass alle Lehrer sich schon im Schloss befinden mussten.

„Und, seid ihr schon ein bisschen aufgeregt? Schließlich ist es das letzte Mal, dass ihr ein Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt."

Die beiden Jungs nickten und Ben war es, der ihr schließlich mit einem wehmütigen Blick antwortete: „Ja, irgendwie ist es schon schade, denn ich hatte mich wirklich an diese Schule gewöhnt, und im Laufe der Zeit wird das Schloss doch zu so etwas wie einer zweiten Heimat. Ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass ich Hogwarts vermissen werde." Mit einem kleinen Seufzer blickte er auf das Schloss, welches sie in weniger als einer halben Stunde erreicht haben würden.

Als sie wenig später die Große Halle betrat, kam Minerva bereits freudig entgegen.

„Hallo Hermine, schön dich zu sehen. Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?"

„Ja, es war wirklich großartig. Ich hatte es wirklich sehr vermisst, mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu fahren. Und ich habe auch schon einige ältere Schüler kennen gelernt.", berichtete Hermine, während sie gemeinsam zum Lehrertisch schritten.

Doch auf einmal blieb Hermine schlagartig stehen, denn gerade kam ein junger Mann ebenfalls genau auf den Lehrertisch zu.

„Aber das ist doch… Das ist doch Malfoy, da vorne! Minerva, was macht er denn hier?", fragte Hermine geschockt und starrte den alten Bekannten an.

„Nun, er ist der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Hermine. Entschuldige, dass ich dir das nicht schon früher gesagt habe, aber ich wusste nicht, ob du es dir dann nicht doch noch mal anders überlegt hättest."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, und starrte Malfoy immer noch an, der sie inzwischen auch gesehen hatte.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber ich bitte dich, vergiss die Geschichten von damals und versuche, neu anzufangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass es irgendeinen Streit unter den Kollegen gibt, zumal er auch noch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist. Bitte Hermine, reiß dich zusammen!", sagte die Schulleiterin und sah ihre junge Kollegin eindringlich an. Diese seufzte ergeben und sah Minerva gequält an, resignierte aber schließlich.

„Also gut, aber ich hoffe, du weißt, wie viel du da von mir verlangst. Dieser Kerl hat mir meine Schulzeit nicht gerade versüßt. Aber ich verstehe auch, dass ich jetzt professionell sein muss. Also, ich werde mein Bestes geben, ich verspreche es dir."

Professor McGonagall nickte zufrieden und schenkte Hermine ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Nach der Zeremonie machte Hermine sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihrem Raum, um diesen Abend erst einmal zu verdauen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie von nun denselben Arbeitsplatz wie Draco Malfoy haben würde. Natürlich würden sie sich nicht übermäßig viel unterhalten müssen, und sie würde sich nur geringfügig mit ihm auseinandersetzen müssen. Doch er war halt immer noch da, sie würden sich auf dem Flur begegnen, beim Frühstück, beim Mittagessen und bei allen sonstigen Anlässen, an denen man sich als Kollegen treffen kann.

Während des Einführungsessens hatte Malfoy sie immer wieder angestarrt, doch niemals hatte er sie mit einem dieser Blicke bedacht, die sie noch aus der Schulzeit von ihm gewohnt war. Es waren eher neutrale Blicke, doch wer weiß, was sich dahinter verbarg. Schließlich hatte Snape den anderen Lehrern und sogar Dumbledore erfolgreich etwas vorgespielt, über Jahre hinweg. Wer wusste schon, ob Draco nicht auch nur ein Ziel verfolgte, was man als guter Zauberer nicht gutheißen konnte.

„Granger! Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich überrascht, dass wir beide uns ausgerechnet in Hogwarts wieder treffen."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie die ihr durchaus vertraute Stimme hörte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Nun, Malfoy, da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal zustimmen. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dich überhaupt noch einmal zu sehen, geschweige denn den Arbeitsplatz mit dir zu teilen. Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dass man dich zur Ausbildung zugelassen hat?", fragte sie, und sie konnte einen boshaften Ton nicht vermeiden. Es war ihr einfach unmöglich, auch nur ein Fünkchen des guten Willens in ihm zu vermuten.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er eine bissige Antwort herunterschluckte, und das bestätigte ihren Verdacht in ihren Augen nur noch.

„Weißt du, Granger, ich habe mich geändert, auch wenn das in deinen Augen unmöglich scheinen mag. Und ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass man mir mit meiner Herkunft und meiner Vergangenheit diese Chance geboten hat. Ich weiß, du erwartest wahrscheinlich, dass ich irgendeinen Plan verfolge, aber ich möchte wirklich einfach nur unterrichten du ich möchte allen beweisen, die mir Vertrauen geschenkt haben, dass sie sich nicht in mir getäuscht haben. Und glaube mir, es waren nicht viele, die an mich geglaubt haben."

„Das wundert mich nicht. Du hast es den Leuten früher wirklich nicht leicht gemacht, dich zu mögen oder dir in irgendeiner Weise Vertrauen entgegenzubringen." Diese Worte klangen sanfter als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, und so setzte sie noch einen Satz hinzu, denn sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall in dem Glauben lassen, dass er sie so leicht hatte überzeugen können.

„Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich deiner Geschichte auch nur einen Funken Glauben schenke. Nach dem, was ich in der Schule alles von dir gehört habe, glaube ich dir nichts, Malfoy, und wenn du mir noch so viel Honig ums Maul schmierst!"

„Ach komm schon, Granger, wir müssen doch irgendwie miteinander auskommen. Ich meine, wir müssen ja nicht direkt die dicksten Freunde werden, aber zumindest sollten wir normal miteinander umgehen können."

„Ja, meinetwegen.", sagte Hermine, und machte dabei nicht gerade dein Eindruck, als sei sie wirklich an einem harmonischen Zusammenleben interessiert.

Gerade, als sie sich abwenden wollte, fragte Draco sie etwas, was Hermine völlig aus der Fassung brachte.

„Sag mal, wieso bist du eigentlich nach Hogwarts gekommen? Du bist doch gerade erst fertig mit deiner Ausbildung."

„Ach, du bist doch auch gerade erst fertig geworden, schließlich haben wir zusammen unseren Abschluss gemacht! Und außerdem, bin ich ziemlich verwundert, dass du dir das überhaupt zutraust, hier zu unterrichten. Ich bezweifle, dass du es aus Liebe zu den Kindern oder aus Interesse an Tränken und dem Weitergeben deines Wissens tust. Was hat dich also dazu bewegt, hierher zu kommen? Was hast du vor, Malfoy? Willst du vielleicht, nun wo Snape das mit Dumbledore ja schon erfolgreich erledigt hat, auch noch McGonagall zur Strecke bringen?"

Aufgebracht brauste sie davon und ließ einen Malfoy zurück, der verdatterter nicht hätte sein können. Verwirrt fuhr er sich über die Augen und blickte ihr hinterher.

„Du hast nichts anderes erwartet, Draco. Es war klar, dass sie dir nicht direkt glauben würde!" Und doch war er von ihren Worten ein wenig enttäuscht – um nicht zu sagen – verletzt.

Er hatte in den letzten Jahren auf der _Schola Magistri _sehr viel über sich gelernt, über sich und seine Wünsche. Auch hatten seine dortigen Mitschüler, insbesondere sein Mitbewohner, ihres dazu beigetragen, dass er endlich von diesem hohen Ross hinunter gestiegen war, auf dem er während seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts noch gesessen hatte.

Der Imperius, unter dem er fast eineinhalb Jahre gestanden hatte, hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, seine Persönlichkeit verloren zu haben und in den letzten drei Jahren hatte er sie nur mühsam wieder gefunden. Er erkannte sich selbst auch manchmal heute noch nicht wieder. Nun, da er hier im Flur stand und ihr hinterher sah, obwohl sie schon längst um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, fühlte er sich irgendwie schlecht, denn er hatte sich gewünscht, einen Weg finden zu können, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch es stellte sich als noch komplizierter dar, als er es befürchtet hatte. Irgendwie hätte er ja schon mit einer derartigen Reaktion rechnen müssen, doch andererseits hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ein derart rotes Tuch für sie darstellen würde. Schließlich hatte sie schon damals in der Schule nie wirklich auf seine Gemeinheiten reagiert und mit einer ähnlich kühlen, reservierten Art hatte er auch jetzt gerechnet, aber sie schien sich in den letzten drei Jahren auch verändert zu haben.

Nun, wo er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich eigentlich nicht nur bei ihr, sondern auch bei so vielen anderen ehemaligen Mitschülern entschuldigen musste, doch er wusste selbst, dass er zu viel Angst vor ihren Reaktionen hatte, vor allem, da er nun Hermines Reaktion erfahren hatte. Er schämte sich schon fast ein wenig für seine damalige Denkweise, doch sie war ihm schon zusammen mit der Muttermilch eingeflößt worden. Bis zu seinem Schulabschluss und dem Neuanfang auf der _Schola Magistri_ hatte er niemals eine andere Denkweise kennen gelernt als die der Malfoys, zu denen er nun mal gehörte, auch wenn er sie schon einige Male zu gern geleugnet hätte, seine Abstammung, aufgrund der die Leute ihn auch gerne heute noch als Voldemort-Anhänger abstempelten. Nicht alle, das heißt, eigentlich kaum jemand hatte ihm diese Geschichte mit dem Imperius damals geglaubt und Draco könnte schwören, dass einige der ärgsten Gegner Voldemorts immer noch hinter ihm her waren und versuchten, ihm nachweisen zu können, dass er die Beweise, die er damals glücklicherweise vorweisen konnte, gefälscht hatte. Auch war er sich sicher, dass er ohne Beweise keine Chance vor dem Gericht gehabt hätte, doch darüber wollte er sich nun keine Gedanken mehr machen, denn die Beweise waren echt und er hatte sie, sodass niemand ihm etwas anhängen konnte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch wie eine Salzsäule auf dem Flur stand und in die Richtung blickte, in die Hermine vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war. Mit einem Seufzer begab er sich zu seinem eigenen Raum. Er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass sie ihm glauben würde, dass er sich geändert hatte, und dass sie ihm dann vielleicht auch irgendwann verzeihen konnte, was er ihr damals während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit angetan hatte. Denn Draco Malfoy hatte sich wirklich geändert und er würde nichts unversucht lassen, um ihr das zu beweisen. Es war ihm wirklich außerordentlich wichtig, dass Hermine Granger nicht länger so von ihm dachte, wie es die meisten anderen wohl leider auch taten, nämlich dass er ein Todesser war, der sich nun in Hogwarts einnistete und darauf wartete, dass Voldemort vielleicht doch noch ein Schlupfloch finden würde, um zurückzukehren. Dass er ein Malfoy war, der so hochnäsig und von sich selbst überzeugt war, dass er die Menschen um sich herum nur dann wahrnahm, wenn sie ihm gerade irgendeine Arbeit abnehmen konnten, die in seinen Augen seiner unwürdig war. Und dass er eine genauso abfällige Meinung über Muggelgeborene und Zauberer, die von eben diesen abstammten, hatte, wie seine gesamte Familie und die anderen reinblütigen Zauberer, die dem Dunklen Lord einst gefolgt waren und fälschlicherweise an das glaubten, was er ihnen einzuflößen versuchte, nämlich den schwachsinnigsten Rassismus, den man je erlebt hatte. (AN: Bitte versteht mich hier jetzt nicht falsch, denn natürlich ist _jegliche_ Art von Rassismus wirklich schwachsinnig und absolut unnötig, aber in Dracos Augen ist die hier beschriebene nun die schwachsinnigste.) Dank seiner Mitschüler auf der _Schola Magistri_ hatte er das zum Glück recht schnell begriffen und nun fühlte er sich Granger und natürlich auch vielen anderen gegenüber, denen er dies Worte früher einfach gedankenlos an den Kopf geworfen hatte, sehr schlecht und er wollte es unbedingt wieder gut machen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte…


	5. Chapter 4:Die ersten Wochen

AN: Hey, ihr Lieben! Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr die 15 so schnell geknackt hättet, aber somit kommt hier das neue Chapter. Allerdings werde ich meine nächste Grenze wohl etwas höher setzen, denn sonst komme ich mit dem Schreiben ja gar nicht mehr hinterher:-D

Ich freue mich allerdings sehr, dass ich konstruktive Kritik bekomme, und die erste habe ich sogar schon umgesetzt, denn ich habe das letzte Kapitel ein wenig verlängert. Wer das letzte Kapitel schon kennt, muss eigentlich nur den letzten Abschnitt lesen, denn ich habe es lediglich ein wenig ausgedehnt, könnte man sagen.

Außerdem möchte ich noch zwei Fragen herausgreifen, die wahrscheinlich auch die Schwarzleser interessieren könnten (obwohl die es ja gar nicht verdient haben, informiert zu werden :-P): Also, zum einen kam die Frage, ob die Jungs, die Hermine im Zug kennen gelernt hat, noch eine größere Rolle spielen. Ja, das tun sie, zumindest einer der beiden. Aber keine Angst, Hermine wird sich auf keinen Fall mit einem Schüler einlassen. Alles andere bleibt aber vorerst mein Geheimnis, und wenn ihr es genauer wissen wollt, dann müsst ihr schön brav weiter lesen ;-)

Und dann hat noch jemand gefragt, was denn jetzt mit dem dritten Lehrer wäre, der neu nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Dazu sage ich nur: Keine Angst, den werdet ihr noch ganz genau kennen lernen, aber das kommt erst später dran, also habt bitte ein bisschen Geduld, alles zu seiner Zeit. 

Auch möchte ich allen danke, die reviewt haben und ich hoffe, dass ich wieder ganz viele nette Reviews bekommen werde. Meine nächste Grenze liegt bei 25, aber wenn ich in 5 Tagen bei 22 oder 23 bin, lasse ich gerne mit mir reden ;-)

So, nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Und denkt ans reviewen)

Eure Kim.

**_Chapter 4:_** _.Die ersten Wochen._

Die ersten Tage waren für Hermine sehr aufregend, denn alles war neu für sie. Die Schüler saßen aufmerksam in ihrem Unterricht, denn sie hatten schnell kapiert, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Granger keineswegs ein langweiliges Fach war. Und genau diese Beobachtung, nämlich, dass ihr Unterricht den Kindern Spaß machte, freute Hermine ungemein und sie war sogar ein bisschen stolz auf sich.

Dazu kam, dass sie als Hauslehrerin allerhand Fragen beantworten musste, sei es nun, was Fragen zur Bibliothek oder zu Entschuldigungen anging. Gleich am dritten Tag war Professor Sprout zu ihr gekommen und hatte sich über einen Gryffindor der sechsten Klasse beschwert. Hermine versprach ihrer Kollegin, das in die Hand zu nehmen und kümmerte sich noch am gleichen Tag darum. Der besagte Schüler hatte in Kräuterkunde eine seltene Pflanze für seine Zwecke missbraucht und nun war es Hermines Aufgabe, sich eine angemessene Strafe für ihn auszudenken. Sie entschied sie, nachdem sie mit dem Jungen gesprochen hatte, für zwei Wochen lang Nachsitzen und einen Aufsatz über die Vorteile seltener Pflanzen, und wie das Ministerium sie schützte.

Auch fand sie donnerstags Zeit, Hagrid einmal zu besuchen, mit dem sie bis spät in die Abendstunden hinein über alte Zeiten plauderte und sie berichtete auch von Harry und Ron und was die beiden inzwischen machten. Er nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie ihn regelmäßig besuchen kommen würde, denn er freute sich sehr, dass sie wieder in Hogwarts war und sie war ja zusammen mit ihren beiden besten Freunden schon immer für ihn da gewesen, so wie er für sie da gewesen war, als sie ihn gebraucht hatten. Auch musste sie ihm versprechen, Harry und Ron in ihrem nächsten Brief zu grüßen.

Am nächsten Tag saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch. Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht, und eigentlich hätte sie längst im Bett sein sollen, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen und da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihren besten Freunden ja auch noch hatte schreiben wollen.

Und so saß sie nun mit einer Feder in der Hand und kritzelte eifrig auf dem Briefpapier herum.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich habe nun meine erste Woche als Lehrerin hinter mir und ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass ich mich für den Job hier in Hogwarts entschieden habe, denn es ist wirklich wundervoll._

_Wie geht es dir? Was macht die Arbeit? _

_Allerdings gibt es auch eine etwas weniger erfreuliche Nachricht: Draco Malfoy ist ebenfalls wieder in Hogwarts! Er ist der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke und außerdem ist er ebenso wie ich Hauslehrer, nämlich der der Slytherins, logischerweise. Was sagst du dazu? Ich mache mir ehrlich gesagt ernsthafte Sorgen, zumal ich schon mit ihm aneinander geraten bin und dabei hat er mir versichert, dass er sich verändert habe in den Jahren, in denen wir uns nicht getroffen habe. Jedem anderen hätte ich es geglaubt, so wie er es mir versichert hat, doch bei Malfoy ist es einfach nicht möglich, diesem Kerl auch nur irgendetwas zu glauben! Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten, vor allem da Minerva ihm anscheinend vertraut._

_Ich werde dir bald Näheres von Malfoy berichten._

_Deine Hermine_

_PS: Ich denke, es wird dich freuen, zu hören, dass die Quidditch-Mannschaft der Gryffindors letztes Jahr den Pokal geholt hat und dass Slytherin in den vergangen drei Jahren weder den Quidditch-Pokal noch die Hausmeisterschaften gewonnen haben. Mich hat es auch sehr gefreut, doch leider muss ich ab sofort neutral sein…_

_Bis bald!_

Zufrieden nickte Hermine und schrieb anschließend einen Brief an Ron, in dem inhaltlich genau dasselbe stand wie in dem für Harry. Anschließend beauftragte sie Ladybird mit dem Brief für Harry und Rons Brief würde sie gleich morgen mit einer der Schuleulen verschicken, denn diese würde wesentlich länger brauchen als Ladybird, denn schließlich war der Weg bis zu Ron wesentlich weiter.

Wenig später dachte sie noch einmal über Malfoy und ihre erste Begegnung nach drei Jahren mit ihm nach. Sie war wirklich sehr überrascht gewesen, um nicht zu sagen geschockt, als sie ihn dort vorne am Tisch hatte sitzen sehen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was er vorhatte, und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto unsicherer wurde sie, ob er nicht vielleicht doch die Wahrheit sagte. Menschen ändern sich – das sagte ihre Mutter auch immer. ‚Aber doch nicht so einer wie Malfoy! Dem ist doch das Todesser-Leben angeboren, wie soll man sich da ändern?', schaltete sich nun ihr Gehirn ein, und Hermine rief sich noch einmal ihre Begegnung nach der Einführungszeremonie ins Gedächtnis. Er war wirklich kein einziges Mal unfreundlich gewesen, und seine Worte hatten ehrlich geklungen. ‚Dann ist er eben ein guter Schauspieler! Das war doch sowieso schon immer seine Stärke – anderen etwas vorzuspielen. Es war auf jeden Fall richtig, dass du ihm gleich gezeigt hast, was du von ihm denkst!' Hermines Gehirn sandte ihr zur Verdeutlichung noch einmal die Erinnerung des Gefühls, das sie gehabt hatte, als er vor ihr stand und sie ihm ihre Meinung gesagt hatte. Das war früher gar nicht ihre Art gewesen und später hatte sie sich selbst ein wenig über sich gewundert, doch nun kamen wohl endgültig die Nachwirkungen von drei Jahren Zusammenleben mit Kathy zum Vorschein. Ihre Mitbewohnerin war zwar klein gewesen, doch sie hatte immer einen frechen Spruch auf Lager gehabt, und die größte Klappe, die Hermine jemals über den Weg gelaufen war. Auch war Kathy eine sehr leidenschaftliche Person gewesen, die sich sehr schnell in eine Auseinandersetzung hineinsteigerte und somit wurde eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit schnell zu einem riesigen Streit. Hermine war froh, dass sie diese Seite an ihrer Mitbewohnerin nur als Zuschauer kennen gelernt hatte und nie selbst Ziel dieser Wortgefechte geworden war, denn sie hätte gegen Kathys Schlagfertigkeit und dieses Talent, immer das letzte Wort zu haben, ohne dabei trotzig zu wirken, nicht die geringste Chance gehabt. Mit der Zeit hatte sie dank ihrer Mitbewohnerin aber auch festgestellt, dass sie nicht immer Ja und Amen zu allem sagen konnte, was man ihr sagte. „Du musst lernen, auch mal Nein zu sagen und vor allem musst du lernen, den Leuten auch mal deine Meinung zu sagen. Wenn du diesen blöden Kerl von nebenan nicht leiden kannst, dann sag ihm das einfach ins Gesicht!", hatte Kathy damals zu ihr gesagt und Hermine hatte ihren Rat befolgt und bemerkt, dass es in vielen Situationen meist hilfreich war, auch mal den Mund aufzumachen. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an diese eindringliche Rede zurückdachte, die ihre Mitbewohnerin ihr gehalten hatte, und im Nachhinein war sie wirklich dankbar, dass sie gelernt hatte, den Leuten auch mal die Meinung zu sagen. Bei Malfoy zum Beispiel hatte das sehr gut getan und irgendwie hatte Hermine gespürt, dass sie den Emotionen freien Lauf gelassen hatte, die sie jahrelang unterdrückt hatte, indem sie seine Kommentare einfach nur ignoriert hatte.

Schließlich seufzte sie und stand auf, denn es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, noch länger ihre Zeit mit Gedanken an Malfoy zu verschwenden. Lieber wartete sie nun erst einmal Harrys und Rons Antworten ab, und in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie mit der Unterrichtsvorbereitung mehr als genug zu tun.

„Professor Granger?"

„Ja, Maggie, was gibt es?" Hermine blickte hoch und sah ihre Schülerin freundlich an.

Gerade hatte sie eine Doppelstunde mit den Schülern des siebten Jahrgangs und sie packte gerade ihre Bücher zusammen, als eine Schülerin auf sie zukam.

„Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen. Ich bin, wie Sie vielleicht gemerkt haben, nicht gerade die Beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch ich würde wirklich gerne Aurorin werden. Ich war in den letzten zwei Jahren oft krank, und deswegen habe ich sehr viel verpasst in der Schule. Das Meiste kann man ja aus den Büchern lernen, aber in Verteidigung geht das nicht so gut. Deswegen wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie mir vielleicht einmal in der Woche Nachhilfe geben könnten, damit ich den Stoff früh genug aufholen kann. Schließlich muss ich meine UTZ-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestehen, damit ich eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin beginnen kann."

Sie blicke ihre Lehrerin fast verzweifelt bittend an und Hermine lächelte.

„Aber natürlich helfe ich dir, sehr gerne sogar. Ich würde sagen, ich schaue einmal, welcher Tag bei mir am besten ist und sage dir dann bescheid, wenn das okay ist für dich?"

Erleichtert zugleich nickte Maggie und bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihrer Lehrerin, bevor sie den Klassenraum verließ.

Hermine setzte sich noch am selben Abend an ihren Schreibtisch und arbeitete einen Wochenplan für Maggie aus, den sie der Schülerin gleich am nächsten Tag geben wollte.

Da klopfte plötzlich jemand an ihr Fenster, und als sie ans Fenster getreten war, erkannte sie ihre Eule Ladybird.

„Hey, Süße! Schön, dass du schon wieder da bist. Hast du mir auch einen Brief von Harry mitgebracht?"

Die Eule klapperte mit ihrem Schnabel, als wolle sie Hermines Frage bejahen, und streckte ihren linken Fuß zu ihrem Frauchen aus. Hermine befreite ihre Eule von der Pergamentrolle und setzte sie anschließend in ihren Käfig, wo sie durstig anfing, das Wasser aufzuschlabbern.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Es freut mich, dass deine erste Woche dir so gut gefallen zu haben scheint. _

_Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass die Neuigkeit, dass Draco Malfoy wieder an der Schule ist, mich ehrlich beunruhigt. Was will er? Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass er auf jeden Fall etwas im Schilde führt. Du musst unbedingt herausfinden, was es ist und du darfst keineswegs anfangen, ihm seine Geschichten zu glauben. _

_Bist du dir denn sicher, dass McGonagall ihm vertraut? Ich meine, sie weiß doch, dass er auch aus Todesser-Kreisen kommt und das sollte sie doch an etwas erinnern. Bei mir ruft das schon so eine Art Deja-vù hervor. Immerhin war das bei Snape doch genauso. Dumbledore hat ihm auch vertraut, und wie hat es geendet? Er hat ihn umgebracht! Vielleicht solltest du Minerva das noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen. Auf jeden Fall ist es wirklich sehr wichtig, dass du ihn im Auge behältst. _

_Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ich werde ebenfalls versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. _

_Bis bald, dein Harry._

Hermine war sehr froh, dass Harry ihr Recht gab und sich auch in seinen Kreisen im Ministerium umhören wollte, denn das beruhigte sie schon ein wenig.

Doch trotzdem musste sie immer wieder an Draco denken, und was er vorhaben könnte.

Bereits am nächsten Tag begegnete sie ihm auf einem Flur. Es war noch sehr früh, doch Hermine war schon vor einer Stunde aufgewacht und konnte einfach nicht mehr liegen. Deswegen hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, an diesem Tag bereits früher aufzustehen und eine noch fast leere Große Halle beim Frühstück genießen.

„Oh Granger, so früh schon auf den Beinen?", hörte sie plötzlich eine sehr bekannte Stimme, als sie gerade die Halle betreten wollte.

„Morgen Malfoy", nuschelte Hermine und beachtete ihn nicht weiter, denn sie hatte um diese Uhrzeit wirklich noch keine Lust, eine Diskussion mit ihrem Erzfeind anzufangen. Dafür waren ihre Nerven ihr viel zu schade. Doch da fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie ja noch etwas herauszufinden hatte und so drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Sag mal, wieso bist du denn schon so früh auf?"

„Ich bin jeden Morgen so früh wach, und ich genieße es, als einer der ersten zu frühstücken. Weißt du, es ist noch so schön ruhig und das ist wirklich sehr entspannend. Ich liebe es, den Tag in aller Ruhe zu beginnen."

Hermine wunderte sich sehr über Malfoy, doch gleich darauf schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf und schärfte sich selbst noch einmal ein, dass sie ihm gar nicht erst anfangen sollte zu glauben, egal um was es ging.

„Malfoy, was hast du genommen? Hast du vielleicht einen der versauten Tränke deiner Viertklässler probiert, oder was ist mit dir los? Du klingst ja schon fast wie ein verkommener Romantiker und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hättest eine Gehirnwäsche hinter dir. Aber zum Glück weiß ich, dass das alles nur Schauspiel ist!"

„Granger, ich habe es dir ja schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt. Ich habe mich wirklich geändert, Aber wenn du mir das nicht glaubst, kann ich leider auch nichts dafür. Ich wünsche dir einen guten Appetit."

Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und betrat die Große Halle. Hermine schaute ihm verwundert nach, denn mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Malfoy hatte fast ein bisschen verletzt gewirkt, als er sie noch einmal angesehen hatte, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Beim anschließenden Frühstück schaute sie ein paar Mal forschend in seine Richtung, doch er schien sie nicht weiter zu beachten und so schob sie ihre Beobachtung in die Schublade „total schwachsinnige Einbildungen" und bereits in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, die sie an diesem Tag gab, dachte sie nicht mehr daran.

„Maggie! Warte doch bitte mal einen Augenblick, ich habe etwas für dich.", rief Hermine und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Wochenplan, den sie für die Gryffindor erstellt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Professor Granger. Fangen wir dann schon diese Woche Donnerstag an mit der Nachhilfe, oder ist Ihnen nächste Woche lieber?"

„Nein, ich denke, wir fangen so bald wie möglich an, damit du auch so schnell wie möglich wieder fit bist.", lächelte Hermine und zwinkerte der Siebtklässlerin zu.

Und so verabredeten sich die beiden für den kommenden Freitag um sieben Uhr in Hermines Büro, um mit der Nachhilfe zu beginnen.

Als sie am Abend in ihr Zimmer kam, wartete die Schuleule, mit der sie den Brief an Ron abgeschickt hatte, bereits auf sie.

Hermine befreite sie von dem Brief und entfaltete das Pergament.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Ich bin sehr froh zu hören, dass es dir in Hogwarts auch als Lehrerin gut gefällt._

_Allerdings bin ich von der Nachricht, dass dieser Schlangenkopf Malfoy wieder an der Schule ist, nicht gerade begeistert. Was will er denn? Du musst auf jeden Fall am Ball bleiben und mich auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich denke, du hast Harry schon davon erzählt, und er hat auch bestimmt schon daran gedacht, aber wenn nicht, solltest du ihn auf jeden Fall bitten, sich mal umzuhören. Er hat ja jetzt die besten Beziehungen und kann vielleicht irgendetwas Wichtiges in Erfahrung bringen. Aber so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du sowieso alles daran setzen, um möglichst bald hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, was er zu verbergen versucht. Also, ich wünsche dir viel Glück und bitte pass auf dich auf._

_Alles Liebe, Ron._

_PS: Ich hoffe, bald wieder von dir zu hören!_

Hermine war sehr gerührt von der Sorge, die in Rons Brief mitschwang und gleichzeitig machte sie sich gedanklich eine Notiz, dass sie Ron bald wieder schreiben würde. An diesem Abend saß sie noch lange an der Vorbereitung für den Unterricht des nächsten Tages, bis sie schließlich total übermüdet auf ihren Armen einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen flatterte Ladybird auf Hermines Schulter und pickte an ihrem Ohr, was die junge Frau zum Glück aufweckte, denn es war allerhöchste Zeit für sie, zum Frühstück zu gehen, wenn sie den Vormittag nicht mit leerem Magen überstehen wollte.

Etwas abgehetzt erschien sie beim Frühstück und zu ihrem Erstaunen waren Minerva McGonagall und Draco Malfoy die einzigen Personen, die sich noch in der Großen Halle befanden.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Heute auch etwas später?", fragte Minerva schmunzelnd und sah ihre junge Kollegin an. Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden und lächelte leicht.

„Ja, ich saß bis spät in die Nacht noch an Unterrichtsvorbereitungen. Zum Glück habe ich eine zuverlässige Eule. Ich sage dir, die sind besser als jeder Wecker!", lachte die junge Frau fröhlich und griff nach einem Brötchen, sodass sie erst nicht bemerkte, dass sowohl die Schulleiterin als auch Malfoy sie verwundert anschauten. Erst als sie deren Blicke auf sich spürte und hochsah, hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist los, hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein, aber genau denselben Wortlaut hat Draco auch eben gebraucht, um sein Verschlafen zu entschuldigen.", lachte Minerva und sah von Hermine zu Draco, die sich nun verwundert anstarrten.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief ruhig und ohne weitere merkwürdige Zwischenfälle, jedoch wollte zwischen den beiden neuen Hauslehrern keine richtige Konversation entstehen, trotz der eifrigen Bemühungen von der Schulleiterin, die es jedoch nach einiger Zeit leise seufzend auch aufgab und sich erhob mit der Entschuldigung, sie habe viel zu tun an diese Tag.

„Schönen Tag, Granger. Ich werde dich dann auch mal in Ruhe zu Ende frühstücken lassen. Schönen Tag noch.", sagte nun auch Malfoy und erhob sich. Hermine, die gerade den Mund voll hatte, sah ihn an und nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie durchaus dankbar war, dass er ihr eine weitere potenzielle Diskussion ersparte.

Der Rest der Woche verlief sehr ruhig und Hermine freute sich schon sehr auf das Wochenende, denn es war zwar bereits Mitte September, doch die Sonne zeigte noch einmal, dass sie auch im Herbst noch durchaus eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlen konnte. So setzte sich Hermine also am Freitagnachmittag, als sie die letzte Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich gebracht hatte, an den See unter einen Baum und las ein Buch, wobei sie feststellte, dass sie bisher in den Abschnitten des Tages, in denen sie früher gelesen hatte, immer nur ihren Unterricht vorbereitet hatte, und so schlug sie an diesem Tag das erste Mal seit längerem – und für Hermine bedeuteten diese zwei Wochen schon eine extrem lange Zeit als Lesepause – ein Buch auf, welches sie nur aus privatem Interesse las.

„Professor Granger? Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?", hörte sie da plötzlich eine zögerliche Stimme hinter ihr und sie drehte sich um.

„Oh Maggie, hallo! Aber natürlich, komm ruhig her. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?" Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite und musterte die Schülerin ausgiebig, während diese sich setzte.

Das Mädchen hatte blondes, glattes Haar, welches ihr bis über die Schultern reichte, und blaue Augen. Ihre Lippen waren voll, jedoch benutzte sie keine Schminke, wie Hermine feststellte. Ihre Figur war sehr weiblich, was Hermine nun, wo das Mädchen einmal keinen Umhang trug, deutlich erkennen konnte. Ihre Hüften waren breit und sie hatte weiche Kurven, jedoch sah sie keineswegs so aus, als habe sie ein paar Gramm zu viel auf den Hüften. Ihre Kleidung war sehr modern, sodass Hermine davon ausging, dass sie auf jeden Fall Muggel in ihrer Familie haben musste, denn kein reiner Zauberer hatte so viel Ahnung von Mode, wie sie Maggie anhand dieser Kleidung zusprach.

„Vielen Dank. Ja, es ist wirklich ein sehr schöner Tag. Ich bin froh, dass wir noch ein paar schöne Tage haben, bevor der Winter wieder anfängt. Ich meine, ich habe nichts gegen Schnee, aber für meine Verhältnisse dauert er im Norden Europas viel zu lange."

„Woher kommst du denn?"

„Nun, eigentlich komme ich aus Schweden, aber ich habe in den letzten zehn Jahren mit meinen Eltern in Italien gelebt, und dort ist es natürlich um einiges wärmer. Wissen Sie, mein Vater ist ein Muggel und als er dann dieses Jobangebot bekam, hat meine Mutter das Ministerium dazu überredet, dass sie ihre Arbeit doch auch von Italien aus erledigen könne und die hatten nichts dagegen. Und jetzt wohnen wir schon fast acht Jahre im sonnigen Süden."

Hermine bemerkte, dass das Mädchen wohl schon lange mit niemandem mehr geredet hatte, denn sie legte ein unglaubliches Mitteilungsbedürfnis an den Tag. Gleichzeitig gratulierte sie sich für ihre gute Beobachtungsgabe, denn in Beziehung Muggelstamm hatte sie bei Maggie ja richtig gelegen.

„Ja, dann kann ich gut verstehen, dass du die langen Winter hier in England nicht besonders magst."

Eine Stunde später, als die Sonne langsam hinter Wolken zu verschwinden begann, stand Hermine auf und verabschiedete sich von Maggie. Sie hatte einiges über das Mädchen erfahren, nämlich dass sie zwar Vertrauensschülerin war, aber niemanden hatte, dem sie selbst sich einmal hätte anvertrauen können. Hermine empfand Mitleid mit ihr und nahm sich vor, über eine Lösung dieses Problems nachzudenken, denn sie hätte sich ihre Schulzeit ohne Harry und Ron gar nicht vorstellen können und schließlich brauchte jeder Mensch einen wahren Freund!


	6. Chapter 5:Umzug wider Willen

AN: Hey, ihr Lieben!

Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ihr länger warten musstet, aber die letzte Woche war einfach der pure Stress für mich! In Rheinland-Pfalz hat ja leider wieder die Schule angefangen, und wer sich ein bisschen im Schulsystem auskennt, bzw. wer aus RLP kommt, weiß dass man ab der 11 da einige Umstellungen zu meistern hat, und so war es bei mir leider auch, bzw. es ist auch noch so. Hab montags, dienstags und mittwochs bis um 17.00Uhr Schule, das ist echt krass! Dazu kommt, dass man sich auch noch an all die neuen Lehrer gewöhnen muss…

Na ja, genug davon, ich habe mich wirklich riesig gefreut, dass ihr es tatsächlich auf 24 Reviews gebracht habt… Ich fürchte, ich werde durch euch noch größenwahnsinnig! lach

Soll aber keineswegs heißen, dass ihr aufhören sollt zu reviewn Nee, bitte ganz fleißig weiter machen…

Nun, noch eine Sache zum Abschluss: Wie eben schon erwähnt, habe ich durch die Schule jetzt viel weniger Zeit als in den Ferien, aber ich gebe mit Mühe, einmal pro Woche was hochzuladen, voraussichtlich immer am Wochenende… Das werdet ihr ja dann aber sehen .

So, und nun aber endgültig: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines Review ganz lieb guck

Lieben Gruß, eure Kim.

PS: Als Entschädigung ist dieses Kapitel auch wirklich extrem lang geraten, hoffe es gefällt euch ;)

**_Chapter 5:_** _. Umzug wider Willen._

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", flüsterte Hermine und schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um.

Alles war mit einer dünnen Schicht von ekligem, grünem Schleim überzogen und es roch nach verfaulten Eiern oder zumindest so ähnlich. Genau konnte Hermine nicht zuordnen. Die junge Lehrerin setzte noch einen Schritt vorwärts und musste feststellen, dass wirklich alles in ihrem Zimmer voll war mit diesem widerlichen, zähflüssigen Zeug. Sie versuchte einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen, um diese Schweinerei zu beseitigen, doch nichts half, da hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme des Fast Kopflosen Nick.

„Aber Hermine, das sieht ja schrecklich aus. Ich denke, ich sollte sofort die Schulleiterin verständigen!", sagte er mit schriller Stimme und warf noch einen letzten entsetzten Blick auf Hermines Habseligkeiten, bevor er durch die Wand schwebte.

Verwundert blickte die junge Frau sich um, denn sie hatte weder mitbekommen, dass Nick hereingekommen war, noch, dass er nun schon wieder weg war. Doch bevor sie sich über seine erschrockene, ja fast entsetzte Miene Sorgen machen konnte, schoss ihr ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihr Tränen in die Augen treten ließ: Ihre Bücher und ihre gesamten Anziehsachen!

Sie hetzte zum Schrank und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht, denn auch der Boden war mit einer dünnen Schleimschicht überzogen. Mit ihrer ganzen Kraft öffnete sie die Türen und atmete erleichtert auf: Das Innere des Schrankes war verschont geblieben.

Doch bevor sie sich wirklich darüber freuen konnte, bekam sie erneut einen Schrecken, denn plötzlich flogen sämtliche Kleidungsstücke und Bücher an ihr vorbei in Richtung Tür. Sie fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie sich ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut, welches sich eben noch im Schrank befunden hatte, systematisch und von ganz allein in einen Koffer einpackte und der Kofferdeckel anschließend zuschnappte. Anschließend machte eine Person, die im Türrahmen stand, einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin der Koffer durch die Tür hinaus auf den Flur rutschte.

„Minerva! Was soll das? Was hat dieses Zeug in meinem Zimmer zu bedeuten?", fragte Hermine, die nach einer Schreckenssekunde die Person in der Tür als die Schulleiterin identifizieren konnte.

„Hermine, ich erkläre dir das alles, wenn wir hier draußen sind. Bitte, komm schnell mit in mein Büro, es ist wirklich wichtig!" Die Stimme von Professor McGonagall klang barsch und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, sodass Hermine mit einiger Mühe ihre Füße hob, denn sie schienen anscheinend schon angeklebt zu sein, so als hätte jemand Sekundenkleber unter ihre Sohlen geschmiert, und Hermines Füße die Erde aber nicht lange genug berührt hatten, um endgültig festgeklebt zu sein.

Draußen auf dem Flur hielt die Schulleiterin sie plötzlich am Arm fest und kniete sich vor ich auf den Boden.

„Minerva, würdest du mir bitte erklären, was du da machst!", drang Hermine und ihre Stimme klang nun auch etwas barscher, als man es sonst von ihr gewohnt war. Doch die ältere der beiden Frauen beachtete sie nicht, sondern hob gewaltsam ihren Fuß und machte mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Wischbewegung darüber, so als wolle sie Hermines Sohle reinigen. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte sie beim linken Fuß noch einmal, um sich anschließend zu erheben und den Staub von ihrem Umhang zu klopfen.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin kam ihnen eine besorgte Professor Sprout entgegen, die Professor McGonagall und Hermine erst kritisch musterte, bevor sie sich an die ältere der beiden wandte.

„Ist es so wie beim letzten Mal?"

„Ich denke schon, zumindest sieht es genauso aus. Aber die Schicht ist noch relativ dünn, und da Hermine ihren Raum heute früh noch in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand verlassen hat, können wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich noch im Anfangsstadium befindet. Aber ich denke, du solltest es dir lieber selbst ansehen, denn du hast mehr Ahnung davon. Komm bitte anschließend in mein Büro."

Mit einem abwesenden Nicken machte sich Professor Sprout eilig in Richtung Hermines Privatraum, und Hermine konnte ihr nur verwirrt nachstarren. Nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr!

„Nun komm, ich will es dir erklären. Das, was du da in deinem Zimmer gesehen hast, ist die Nachkommenschaft einer sehr seltenen und rätselhaften Pflanze. Letztes Jahr hatten wir ebenfalls zwei Räume im Schloss, in denen sie brütete. Zuerst wussten wir gar nicht, was das war, doch glücklicherweise hatte Professor Sprout irgendwann vor ein paar Jahren schon einmal von dieser seltenen Pflanzenart gelesen, und so konnten wir die Katastrophe verhindern, die Nachkömmlinge dieses Gewächses bedeutet hätten. Eigentlich hatten wir die Hoffnung, dass sie das Schloss kein zweites Mal befallen würde, denn nur dank der intensiven Forschung und Zusammenarbeit von Professor Sprout und Professor Slughorn ist es uns gelungen, die Brut zu vernichten."

„Aber was ist denn das für eine Pflanze?", fragte Hermine nun, der das eben gehörte noch nicht ganz begreiflich schien.

„Das wissen wir leider selbst nicht genau. Wir kennen weder den Namen, noch wissen wir, was sie genau verursacht. Das einzige, was wir wissen, ist, dass jede Pflanze, die auf diese Art und Weise brütet, sehr gefährlich ist und Menschen tötet. Wie gesagt, nur Dank Professor Sprout ist es uns überhaupt gelungen, die Gefahr, die uns da drohte, zu erkennen. Sie hatte vor vielen Jahren einmal etwas über diese Gattung gelesen, und so konnten wir uns zumindest auf ihr Gedächtnis berufen, denn trotz tagelanger Durchforstung der Bibliothek haben wir nicht einmal die kleinste Erwähnung in auch nur einem einzigen Buch gefunden."

„Das ist merkwürdig. Und wie hat Professor Sprout es geschafft, sie zu vernichten?" Langsam begann die Sache für Hermine richtig interessant zu werden.

„Nun, sie hat einen kleinen Teil der Brut abgetrennt und über mehrere Wochen hinweg beobachtet. Anhand dieser Feststellungen hat sie dann mit Professor Slughorn einen Trank ausgearbeitet und dazu auch die einzelnen Bestandteile der Brut unter die Lupe genommen. Und so haben die beiden nach einem halben Jahr, endlich und gerade rechtzeitig, den Kampf mit der Brut aufgenommen und haben ihn auch gewonnen."

„Ein halbes Jahr? Wieso hat das so lange gedauert? Heißt das, ich werde mir die nächsten sechs Monate ein neues Zimmer suchen müssen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und sah die Schulleiterin an.

„Nun, es gibt nur einen bestimmten Zeitraum von 48 Stunden, in denen man den Pflanzennachkömmlingen das Gift geben kann, damit es auch wirkt, denn in der restlichen Zeit vorher sind sie immun, und unmittelbar danach findet die Brutzeit ihr Ende. Und, ich fürchte, genau das bedeutet es für dich, denn die Zimmer, die letztes Jahr betroffen waren, stinken auch heute immer noch bestialisch und sind leider bis zum heutigen Tage unbrauchbar.", antwortete Minerva und sah Hermine mitleidig an.

Da klopfte es an der Tür und Professor Sprout betrat das Büro.

„Ja, es ist genauso, wie du es gesagt hast, es ist wieder dasselbe wie letztes Jahr. Wenn das so weiter geht, können wir die Schule in ein paar Jahren dicht machen, weil man sie dann des Gestankes wegen nicht mehr betreten kann. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich das mit Hilfe von Professor Malfoy auf jeden Fall wieder in den Griff kriegen werde."

„Ach, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Halte mich aber in jedem Fall auf dem Laufenden. Und nun zu dir Hermine, du wirst leider ein neues Zimmer beziehen müssen."

Hermine hatte dies schon geahnt, als Minerva ihr etwas über die Pflanze erzählt hatte. Sie nickte resignierend und seufzte.

„Ja, natürlich. Nur irgendwie schade, ich hatte mich schon richtig an mein Zimmer gewöhnt."

„Keine Sorge, ich habe da schon ein sehr schönes Zimmer für dich im Kopf. Es ist sehr hell und du kannst es nach deinen Wünschen einrichten. Ich werde dir noch heute Hagrid vorbeischicken, mit dem du dann in unserer Möbelkammer etwas auswählen kannst, das deinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen entspricht."

Hermine schien diese Vorstellung etwas aufzumuntern, denn sie hatte dieses schöne helle Zimmer wirklich sehr gern gemocht. In ihre Gedanken hinein hörte sie die Schulleiterin plötzlich etwas zu Professor Sprout sagen.

„Würdest du bitte noch Professor Malfoy zu mir schicken. Ich werde ihm erklären, worum es geht und werde ihm auch sagen, wo er Professor Slughorn erreichen kann, falls er irgendwelche Fragen haben sollte. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er dir keine Notizen hinterlassen hat, sofern die Pflanze zurückkehren sollte?"

Professor Sprout schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte sich dann anschließend dazu bereit, Draco Malfoy zu holen. Hermine hatte eigentlich keine Lust, nett zu Malfoy zu sein, denn vor Minerva, die sie ja gebeten hatte, ihm eine Chance zu geben, konnte sie ihn schlecht angiften.

„Nun, ich werde dann mal in mein Arbeitszimmer –" Weiter kam die junge Lehrerin nicht, denn die Schulleiterin drückte sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Du wirst schön hier sitzen bleiben. Sobald Draco Malfoy hier ist, werde ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Hermine, als ich dir sagte, du solltest dich endlich mit ihm versöhnen, habe ich das durchaus ernst gemeint. Ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, dass ihr euch in den letzten Wochen nicht gerade angenähert habt. Doch das wird sich ja nun hoffentlich ändern, schließlich wohnt ihr ja jetzt sozusagen in einer Wohnung, so könnte man es zumindest sagen."

Hermine wäre mit Sicherheit umgefallen, hätte sie nicht schon gesessen.

„Was? Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie entsetzt, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Nun, damit will ich sagen, dass sich dein neues Zimmer in seinen Räumlichkeiten befindet. Er bewohnt den Gemeinschaftsraum mit den drei angrenzenden Zimmern, und eines davon wirst ab sofort du bewohnen, und den Gemeinschaftsraum werdet ihr gemeinsam nutzen."

„Aber gibt es denn wirklich kein anderes Zimmer, in das ich ziehen könnte? Ich nehme auch gerne eine kleine Besenkammer. Bitte Minerva, ich kann nicht mit Malfoy zusammen wohnen. Ich weiß genau, dass er irgendwas im Schilde führt und außerdem habe ich keine Lust, schon morgens vor dem Frühstück einen eingebildeten Schnösel zu sehen!", rief Hermine nun aufgebracht, doch Minerva duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie redete Hermine ins Gewissen, dass diese sich ihrer Verantwortung bewusst werden solle und dass dieses Zusammenleben sich außerdem positiv auf den Zusammenhalt der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin auswirken könne.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihn mit Respekt behandelst, so wie er dich auch mit Anstand und Respekt behandeln wird. Und ich warne euch beide, wenn ich auch nur eine einzige Beschwerde höre, werde ich euch höchstpersönlich die Köpfe waschen. Das habe ich früher schon gekonnt und die Tatsache, dass ihr keine Schüler mehr seid, wird mich auch nicht daran hindern, es erneut zu tun. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden!"

Minerva schien sehr aufgebracht, und so seufzte Hermine und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Sie hätte auch nicht mehr widersprechen können, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Malfoy ins Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Professor McGonagall, Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Hermine sah ihn forschend an. Er ließ es sich zwar nicht ansehen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er das Gespräch belauscht hatte und sie einen abfälligen Kommentar zu hören bekommen würde, sobald Minerva die beiden alleine gelassen hatte.

„Ja, Professor Malfoy, kommen Sie doch bitte herein. Ich rede nur ungern lange um den heißen Brei herum, deswegen frage ich Sie am besten geradeheraus: Ich hoffe, es macht Ihnen nichts aus, wenn Hermine ab sofort eines ihrer Zimmer bewohnt? Das Schloss ist nämlich leider von einer Pflanze befallen worden, und diese hat Professor Grangers Zimmer belagert. Ich erkläre Ihnen alles weiter später, aber nun bitte ich Sie, Ihrer Kollegin als erstes ihr Zimmer zu zeigen und ihr Ihr Passwort mitzuteilen."

Malfoy schien die Tatsache, dass sie nun auf relativ engem Raum zusammen leben würden, nicht weiter zu stören. Er nickte der Schulleiterin zu, nahm anschließend wie selbstverständlich Hermines Koffer und machte dieser mit einer Handbewegung klar, dass sie ihm folgen möge. Die junge Frau wollte schon erbost aufspringen und rufen, was er denn an ihrem Koffer zu suchen hatte, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig fing sie Minervas warnenden Blick auf und schluckte ihren Kommentar hinunter. Etwas geknickt ging sie hinter Draco her, der sie durch allerhand Gänge führte, bis sie schließlich vor einer Schlange stehen blieben, die in die Wand gemeißelt zu sein schien.

„Drachenhautpulver", sagte der junge Mann laut und deutlich.

Die Wand, auf der die Schlange lag und jeden, der vor dieser ziemlich versteckten Tür stand, anfunkelte, fuhr zur Seite und dahinter eröffnete sich Hermine ein großer Raum, der sehr hell und richtig freundlich wirkte.

„Hast du den Raum selbst eingerichtet?", fragte sie Malfoy, bevor sie es hätte verhindern können.

„Ja, wieso fragst du?"

„Ich hätte dir das nicht zugetraut. Der Raum wirkt richtig freundlich und hell. Ich dachte immer, du würdest eher auf Dunkelheit stehen.", antwortete sie, ohne nachzudenken und gleich darauf biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Wieso sagte sie ihm so etwas?

„Nun, ich habe dir ja schon öfter gesagt, dass ich mich geändert habe. Vielleicht glaubst du mir ja jetzt endlich, wo wir uns zwangsläufig wieder näher kennen lernen.", sagte er grinsend und sah sie an.

„Setz dich doch kurz hin, ich muss kurz meine Sachen aus deinem Zimmer räumen. Dauert nur eine Minute.", sagte er und deutete auf das dunkelgrüne Sofa, das perfekt vor den Kamin passte. Sie bemerkte mit Widerwillen, das alles in den Slytherin-Farben gehalten war, und am liebsten wäre sie gegen jede Höflichkeit einfach stehen geblieben, doch schließlich setzte sie sich doch hin und schaute sich ein wenig genauer um. Draco bewies mit der Einrichtung dieses Wohnraumes wirklich Geschmack, denn trotz dem übermäßigen Auftreten der Farbe dunkelgrün und den silbernen Details wirkte der Raum keineswegs düster oder kalt. Es gab einen großen Kamin und ein riesiges Regal voller Bücher, dem Hermine mit Sicherheit viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, wären dies nicht alles Besitztümer ihres Erzfeindes Draco Malfoy. Ansonsten war der Raum mit ein paar Bildern an den Wänden, einer Statue in der Ecke neben dem Fenster, einem sehr antik aussehenden Schreibtisch und einer edlen Stehlampe neben diesem sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet.

Während sie so dasaß und auf Malfoy wartete, überlegte sie sich, dass sie Minervas Wunsch Folge leisten würde, denn sie wollte die Schulleiterin auf keinen Fall enttäuschen. Doch das hieße noch lange nicht, dass sie nun eine Freundschaft mit Malfoy schließen würde und erst recht würde sie ihm keinen Gefallen tun. Das einzige, was sie ihm geben konnte, war ein Waffenstillstand, und das kostete sie schon sehr viel Willenskraft.

„So, wenn du möchtest, kannst du nun reinkommen. Ich habe meine Sachen alle rausgeräumt, bis auf einen Spiegel, für den ich absolut keinen Platz mehr habe. Wenn er dir gefällt, kannst du ihn gerne behalten, ansonsten werde ich ihn in mein Büro hängen müssen."

Hermine wollte gerade nach ihrem Koffer greifen, doch Malfoy bestand darauf, dass er ihn ihr trug, und Hermine würgte sogar ein Dankeschön hervor. Sie ging voraus und betrat das Zimmer, in dem sie von nun an wohnen würde. Er war sehr groß, größer als ihr bisheriges Schlafzimmer, und genauso wundervoll hell. Der Spiegel, von dem Draco gesprochen hatte, war ein sehr schönes Stück und Hermines Meinung nach passte er sehr gut in dieses Zimmer, und irgendwie auch zu ihr. Er hatte einen sehr schlichten, vergoldeten Rahmen und war etwas größer als sie. Er ging bis hinab zum Boden, sodass sie sich vollständig in ihm betrachten konnte. Ansonsten war der Raum leer, doch das würde natürlich nicht mehr lange so bleiben, denn Hagrid war Minerva zufolge ja schon auf dem Weg zu ihr.

„Also, wenn du wirklich keine Verwendung für den Spiegel hast, nehme ich ihn gerne. Er passt sehr gut in dieses Zimmer."

„Gut." Malfoy nickte und lächelte sie leicht an. „Nun, ich werde nun einmal zu Professor Sprout gehen und mich erkundigen, welches Ungetüm daran schuld ist, dass ich nun eine Mitbewohnerin habe. Falls du irgendetwas brauchen solltest, schau mal im Wohnzimmer, dort wirst du es mit Sicherheit finden. Und wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dir beim Tragen hilft, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest. Das Passwort lautet Drachenhautpulver. Ach ja, und wenn du irgendwelche neuen Möbel ins Wohnzimmer stellen willst, ist das kein Problem. Ich denke, du wirst es schon geschmackvoll einrichten." Und mit diesen Worten und einem letzten nahezu freundlichen Lächeln ließ er Hermine allein, die immer noch in dem kahlen Raum stand, und die nun gerade darüber nachdachte, wie sie ihr Schlafzimmer einrichten wollte.

„Hermine? Bist du da?", hörte sie da plötzlich Hagrids Stimme und gleich darauf war ein Pochen zu hören. Er klopfte wohl an die Wand neben der Schlange.

„Ja, Hagrid, ich komme sofort!", antwortete sie und eilte zur Tür. Sie drückte der kleinen Schlange, die sich gleich neben der Tür befand, die Zunge ins Maul, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnete und Hermine auf den Flur treten konnte.

„Hallo Hagrid. Schön, dass du kommen konntest.", sagte sie, woraufhin der Halbriese ihr zuzwinkerte und fröhlich brummelte. „Ach Hermine, für dich tue ich das doch gerne. Also, Professor McGonagall hat mir die Passwörter zu allen Möbelkammern gegeben, die sich im Schloss befinden. Das wären drei Stück. Wo wollen wir anfangen?"

Und so machten die beiden sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Möbellager für Lampen und Schreibtische. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit fand Hermine eine wunderschöne Lampe, die sehr gut zum Spiegel passte, der schon in ihrem neuen Zimmer hing. Sie schickte die Lampe mit Hilfe von Magie auf den Weg in den Korridor ihres neuen Heims und machte sich anschließend auf die Suche nach einem Schreibtisch, den sie in das Wohnzimmer stellen wollte.

„Hagrid, würdest du mir mal bitte kurz helfen?", rief Hermine, die inzwischen vor einem ganzen Berg von Schreibtischen stand.

„Siehst du den da, der unter dem schweren schwarzen?"

„Meinst du den kastanienbraunen?", fragte Hagrid und machte sich bereits an die Arbeit, den Schreibtisch hinunterzuhieven.

Wenige Minuten später stand ein alter, verstaubter Tisch vor Hermine, und diese fuhr sanft die Einschnitzungen nach, die sich an seinem Rand befanden.

„Ja, der ist wirklich schön. Ich werde ihn gleich hinter der Lampe herschicken." Und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs setzte sich der Tisch in Bewegung.

„Nun, Hermine, dann wollen wir mal mit Bett und Kleiderschrank weitermachen.", sagte Hagrid mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme und zeigte Hermine den Weg zur nächsten Möbelkammer.

Eine Stunde später hatte die junge Frau alles, was ein Herz für das Schlafzimmer begehren konnte. Sie hatte sich für ein breites Bett entschieden und einen Kleiderschrank, der sehr gut zu der Lampe und dem Spiegel passte, die bereits für ihr Zimmer bestimmt waren. Außerdem hatte sie noch ein Sofa, einen Vorhang und einen Teppich in den Gryffindor-Farben ausgewählt. Sie waren eigentlich schon auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer, als sie plötzlich eine kleine, alte Vitrine entdeckte.

„Oh Hagrid, warte mal bitte kurz. Können wir die auch noch mitnehmen?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich zu der Vitrine herunter, um sie zu öffnen. Sie war gefüllt mit Büchern, was ihr Herz natürlich sofort höher schlagen ließ.

„Aber natürlich, schicke sie einfach hinter den anderen Sachen her.", brummelte der Halbriese und lächelte der jungen Frau zu, denn über soviel Begeisterung schien er verwundert zu sein.

Auf dem Flur verabschiedeten die beiden sich voneinander, denn Hagrid hatte noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen für seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde. Hermine schenkte sich die Frage, was er den Schülern besorgt hatte, sondern bedankte sich nur für seine Hilfe. Anschließend ging sie zurück in ihr neues Zimmer und begann nun mit Freude, ihr Schlafzimmer einzurichten. Das Bett stellte sie direkt neben das Fenster, damit sie abends, wenn es bereits dunkel war, noch in den Himmel schauen konnte. Der Schrank kam direkt links neben den Spiegel, und rechts neben ihn stellte Hermine die Stehlampe.

Als sie dann auch noch die Vorhänge und den Teppich platziert hatte und sich das Ergebnis ansah, war sie doch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Nun ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das grüne Slytherin-Sofa von Malfoy, und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie es am besten fertig brachte, ein paar persönliche Sachen von sich in den Raum zu bringen, der momentan noch von Draco Malfoy regiert wurde.

Auch damit war sie relativ rasch fertig und nun konnte sie sich auch auf ihr eigenes Gryffindor-Sofa setzen. Sie hatte die grüne Couch ein bisschen zur Seite geschoben, um ihr eigenes ebenfalls noch vor den Kamin zu quetschen. Mit Freude stellte Hermine fest, dass zwischen die beiden Sofas sogar noch ein kleiner Tisch passte. Die kleine Vitrine, in die die junge Frau sich auf den ersten Blick verliebt hatte, stellte sie in eine Ecke unter ein Bild, welches farblich sehr gut zum Holz der Vitrine passte. Auch ihr Schreibtisch fand noch einen schönen ruhigen Platz in der Nähe des Fensters.

Nun, da sie alles fertig nach ihrem Geschmack eingerichtet hatte, wandte sie sich dem Regal zu, das dem jungen Zaubertränkelehrer gehörte. Neugierig ließ sie ihren Blick über die dicken Bücherrücken schweifen, denn es interessierte sie sehr, was er an Fachbüchern zu bieten hatte. Natürlich waren es vorrangig Bücher über Tränke, und verschiedene Brauarten, doch dazwischen fanden sich auch ab und an Bücher, die auch Hermine ihr eigen nennen konnte, oder die sie zumindest mit großem Interesse gelesen hatte. Immer noch ein wenig verwundert über die Übereinstimmungen der kleinen Privatbibliotheken der beiden jungen Leute, hatte sie das Eintreten ihres neuen Mitbewohners nicht mitbekommen. Erst seine Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Vertieftheit.

„Wow, Hermine, das sieht ja wirklich wunderbar aus!", rief er überrascht und sah sich anerkennend um.

Am nächsten Tag ließ Hermine sich extra viel Zeit beim Aufstehen, um Malfoy nicht auf dem Weg zum Bad zu begegnen. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihr früh aufstehender Mitbewohner bereits beim Frühstück weilte. Doch als sie endlich aus ihrem Zimmer in Richtung Badezimmer huschte, hörte sie auf einmal seine Stimme vom Sofa her.

„Na, an deiner inneren Uhr müssen wir aber noch arbeiten." Er grinste sie frech an und brachte die junge Lehrerin damit auf die Palme. Nun hatte sie schon so lange gewartet, sodass sie sich nun auch noch beeilen musste, um noch genügend Zeit beim Frühstück zu haben und nun war das alles auch noch umsonst gewesen!

„Malfoy, hör mal", setzte sie an, „nur wie wir zusammen wohnen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir jetzt auch beste Freunde werden müssen. Ich lege eigentlich keinen Wert darauf, dass du auf mich wartest, damit wir zusammen zum Essen gehen. Ich meine, wir wohnen hier zwar sehr nahe beieinander, aber ich würde es lieber dabei belassen, dass wir so wenig wie möglich zusammen machen."

Der junge Mann schaute seine Mitbewohnerin nach dieser Ansprache etwas verdutzt an. Hermine war weder laut geworden, noch funkelte sie ihn böse an, sondern hatte ihm ganz sachlich erklärt, wie sie sich ihr Zusammenleben hier vorstellte. Mit dieser ruhigen Hermine, wie er sie schon von damals gewöhnt gewesen war, hätte er nach ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung gar nicht gerechnet, denn insgeheim hatte er schon befürchtet, dass es diese Hermine gar nicht mehr gab. Doch gleichzeitig versetzten ihm diese Worte auch einen kleinen Stich, denn er hatte doch gehofft, dass sie sich durch die Tatsache, dass sie sich diese Wohnung nun teilten, ein bisschen näher kennen lernen konnten, denn wenn Draco ehrlich war, wusste er doch so gut wie gar nichts über sie.

Die junge Frau schaute ihrem Gegenüber forschend ins Gesicht, und war sehr verwundert über seine Enttäuschung und Resignierung, die sie in seinen Augen zu lesen glaubte. Auch tat es ihr schon ein wenig leid, denn immerhin war er sehr nett und zuvorkommend.

‚Moment, Hermine, wir reden hier immer noch von Malfoy! Er hat dich in der Schule als Schlammblut beschimpft, und er ist ein Todesser! Zumindest war er es und er ist ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin!', schaltete sich nun wieder ihr Gehirn ein. Ihre innere Stimme hielt dagegen: ‚Aber er hat sich geändert. Wenn du ehrlich bist, merkst du es doch auch. Seine ganze Art von damals, davon ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Er ist doch sehr freundlich und ein richtiger Gentleman.'

‚Er kann sich gar nicht geändert haben, auch wenn er es noch so sehr beteuert. Denk daran, aus welcher Familie er kommt.'

„Nun gut, wenn du das so siehst, dann werden wir uns also so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Ganz wie du möchtest.", sagte Draco und es schien, als würde er einen Widerspruch von ihr erhoffen, doch sie nickte nur stumm, und so wandte er sich zur Tür und verließ ihre kleine gemeinsame Wohnung.

Hermine sah ihm nach und dachte: „Er spielt seine Rolle wirklich gut. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, …"

Doch die junge Frau schüttelte energisch den Kopf und vertrieb diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.

Bereits wenig später saß sie am Frühstückstisch und sie schaute ein- oder zweimal forschend in seine Richtung, doch er ignorierte ihren Blick vollkommen und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob das Absicht war oder ob er wirklich so vertieft in das Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick war.

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und der November brachte bereits eine heftige Kälte mit sich. Hermine hatte sich inzwischen ganz gut in ihre Wohnsituation eingefunden, zumal die beiden Lehrer sich wirklich die größte Mühe gaben, einander außerhalb der Mahlzeiten nicht zu treffen. Sie hatten inzwischen – wenn auch eher unbewusst – in einen nahezu perfekten Tagesablauf gefunden. Malfoy stand morgens sehr früh auf und war bereits beim Frühstück, wenn Hermine sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte. Danach absolvierten beide ihren Unterricht und in ihren Freistunden hielten sie sich in ihren jeweiligen Arbeitszimmern auf. Nachmittags ging Hermine inzwischen einmal pro Woche zu Hagrid und sonst bereitete sie sich auf die Stunden am nächsten Tag vor oder korrigierte Aufsätze, die sie eingesammelt hatte. Abends saß Hermine meist in der Bibliothek und las aus Interesse Bücher über alle möglichen Themen, oder sie brütete immer noch über Korrekturarbeiten in ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Wenn sie dann spät abends das Wohnzimmer der beiden betrat, kam es nur sehr selten vor, dass sie Draco dort antraf, und wenn, dann wünschte sie ihm eine gute Nacht und ging sofort in ihr Zimmer. Doch meist war er auch noch nicht da, oder er lag schon im Bett, das konnte Hermine nie genau sagen und es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich.

An einem Samstagabend, es war der 5. Dezember, fiel der erste Schnee. Hermine saß ausnahmsweise in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf der roten Gryffindor-Couch und las ein Buch, welches sie in der kleinen Vitrine gefunden hatte, die sie vor einiger Zeit aus einer der Möbelkammern des Schlosses geholt hatte. Im Kamin prasselte ein gemütliches Feuer und eher zufällig hob Hermine ihren Blick von der Lektüre und schaute aus dem Fenster. Als sie die dicken Flocken draußen tanzen sah legte sie das Buch aus der Hand und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Sie liebte den ersten Schnee und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie gleich morgen einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang unternehmen würde, trat ein freudiges Leuchten in ihre Augen.

Doch als sie nun daran dachte, dass es nun die nächsten drei Monate jeden Tag so kalt sein würde, fröstelte sie ein wenig und verschränkte die Arme, um sich selbst ein wenig zu wärmen.

„Hier, nimm den. Du solltest dich vors Feuer setzen oder dir etwas Wärmeres anziehen. Nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Sie fühlte, wie Draco ihr einen Pullover um die Schultern legte und sie vorsichtig darin einhüllte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen sahen sie ehrlich bittend an, als er weiter sprach.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten endlich vergessen, was damals passiert ist. Ich weiß, es ist hauptsächlich meine Schuld, dass wir uns in der Schule derartig verfeindet haben, aber es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich früher Schlammblut genannt habe und all diese Sachen. Ich habe mich geändert, Hermine, wirklich! Bitte glaube mir doch!" Während dieser eindringlichen Bitte hatte er sich ihr unbewusst ein klein wenig genähert, und er sah sie durchdringend an. Er wünschte sich sehr, dass sie ihm seine jugendlichen Dummheiten irgendwann verzeihen würde. Doch genauso gut wusste er, dass er sie mit seinen Worten damals unglaublich verletzt hatte. Trotzdem bäumte sich sein Inneres erneut hoffnungsvoll auf, als er in Hermines Augen sah, dass sie mit sich kämpfen musste. Schon das war für Draco ein Fortschritt, denn eigentlich war er die sofortige Abneigung zu sehen gewohnt.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zuzugeben, dass dieses Friedensangebot sie sehr berührte, mehr als sie eigentlich wollte, doch das würde sie ihn auf keinen Fall wissen lassen.

„Draco, ich kann dir das nicht glauben. In den letzten Wochen hast du mir zwar gezeigt, dass du dich wirklich geändert hast, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das auch wirklich du bist. Ich habe Angst, dass du eines Tages wieder der Alte wirst, und ich mich dann für meine Naivität hassen müsste. Tut mir leid, aber es ist einfach zu viel vorgefallen, es ist zu viel gesagt worden und das kann man nicht so einfach zurücknehmen."

Sie hatte dies eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen und so war sie sehr verwundert über sich selbst. Zwar sah es wirklich so in ihrem Inneren aus, doch das ging Draco Malfoy nun wirklich nichts an! Sie war sehr verwirrt, was sie sich jedoch auf keinen Fall merken lassen wollte, und so stolperte sie in ihr Zimmer, immer noch mit dem Pullover um die Schultern gewickelt. Sie beschloss, dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Bereits wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Draco hingegen hatte Hermine nachgeschaut, als sie in ihr Zimmer gestürzt war. Anschließend hatte er sich auf das rote Gryffindor-Sofa gesetzt und starrte nun in die Flammen im Kamin. Was machte er nur falsch? Immer wieder hatte er versucht, seiner Mitbewohnerin ein wenig näher zu kommen, denn er wollte sein Verhalten von damals wieder gutmachen. Wenn er jetzt zurückdachte, schämte er sich, denn er hatte sich wirklich unmöglich aufgeführt. Er war so gewesen wie – sein Vater! Und das war es auch, das den jungen Mann an seiner Vergangenheit am meisten anwiderte: Er hatte sich für seinen Vater verbogen, nur damit dieser stolz auf ihn war. Nur einmal hatte er den Triumph verspüren wollen, den ein Lob dieses Mannes mit Sicherheit in ihm ausgelöst hätte. Doch stattdessen gab es immer etwas, an dem Lucius Malfoy etwas auszusetzen fand, und so hatte Draco irgendwann aufgegeben. Seine Sichtweise hatte sich in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts geändert und das hatte wohl auch sein Vater mitbekommen, als sein Sohn in den nächsten Ferien völlig verändert nach Hause zurückkehrte. Und da hatten die Folterungen begonnen. Anfangs war es noch relativ selten gewesen, sozusagen als Warnung und um Draco zu zeigen, wo der für einen Malfoy „rechte" Weg entlang führte, doch später quälte Lucius seinen Sohn fast jeden Tag und brachte ihn auch mit dem Imperius unter Kontrolle, denn er hatte gespürt, wie stark Dracos Verlangen nach einem Leben außerhalb von Todesser-Kreisen, und ohne Voldemort war. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Zeit zurück, denn in gewisser Weise schämte er sich, von einem Mann abzustammen, der seinem Sohn derartiges Leid zufügen konnte.

Nun, da er sich am all die Gemeinheiten erinnerte, die _er_ Hermine und ihren Freunden angetan hatte, konnte er sie sogar verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht einfach glauben wollte und vielleicht auch wirklich nicht in der Lage dazu war.

„Ich muss es ihr beweisen! Ich will nicht, dass sie denkt, ich würde irgendetwas im Schilde führen. Und sie soll mir endlich glauben!", sagte er ganz leise zu sich selbst und entschlossen erhob er sich. Nun würde er erst einmal schlafen gehen und morgen dann einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang unternehmen, um den Kopf ein wenig frei zu kriegen und darüber nachzudenken, wie er es ihr beweisen konnte. Draco wusste selbst nicht genau weshalb, doch es war ihm wirklich enorm wichtig, was sie dachte, insbesondere, was sie von ihm dachte…


	7. Chapter 6:Die dritte Tür

AN: Ja, ich weiß, es hat mal wieder viel zu lange gedauert und es tut mir auch wirklich echt total leid, aber irgendwie führt der Stress der Schule dazu, dass ich abends einfach zu müde bin, um noch einen anständigen Satz auf die Beine zu stellen… Doch heute hab ich mich endlich mal aufgerafft und habe es geschafft, dieses Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines, nettes Review ;)

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch ganz dolle bedanken für die letzten Reviews. Wirklich Leute, ihr seid toll! Bitte bleibt mir treu, auch wenn es mit dem Uploaden jetzt nicht mehr so schnell geht wie am Anfang…

Jetzt aber erst mal: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**_Chapter 6:_** _.Die dritte Tür._

„Hallo, Professor Granger! Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?", fragte der neue Lehrer, Desmond.

„Hallo, Professor Dridge. Natürlich, setzen Sie sich.", sagte Hermine und lächelte dem jungen Mann zu. Er war ihr von Anfang an sympathisch gewesen, mit seinen schwarzen Locken und den markanten Gesichtszügen, die sie an jemanden erinnerten, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, an wen.

„Vielen Dank. Haben Sie viel zu tun?" Er warf einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Bücher, die Hermine um sich herum platziert hatte. Jedes war auf einer anderen Seite aufgeschlagen und es waren Abbildungen zu erkennen, auf denen bestimmte Abwehrbewegungen gegen Flüche gezeigt und beschrieben wurden.

„Oh, nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich bereite gerade eine Unterrichtsstunde für Montag vor. Wissen Sie, ich erledige das lieber direkt freitags, um am Wochenende Zeit zu haben."

„Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich verbringe den Samstag und den Sonntag auch lieber in Hogsmeade oder mit dem Bummeln in der Winkelgasse. Hätten Sie nicht vielleicht Lust, morgen Abend mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu kommen? Dort hat eine neue Bar aufgemacht, das _Luscious_."

Hermine starrte Professor Dridge an, als wäre er soeben mit einem Ufo direkt vor ihrer Nase gelandet und hätte dabei noch einen indischen Tanz aufgeführt.

„Wollen Sie etwa mit mir ausgehen?", fragte sie perplex.

„Ja, wieso nicht?", erwiderte er, doch als er ihr ins Gesicht blickte, begriff er. „Meine Freundin arbeitet dort. Ich habe also rein freundschaftliche Absichten.", sagte er lachend, woraufhin Hermine leicht errötete.

„Ja, dann natürlich gern. Ich habe auch gehört, dass diese Bar sehr nett sein soll."

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, wir treffen uns morgen Abend um halb neun in der Eingangshalle."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und sagte ihm noch, dass sie sich schon freue.

Am nächsten Tag zog sich Hermine um sieben Uhr im Badezimmer zurück, um sich endlich einmal wieder ausgiebig Zeit zu lassen beim Fertigmachen für den Abend. Sie freute sich sehr darauf, endlich mal wieder etwas zu unternehmen und sie was sehr froh darüber, dass Desmond vergeben war, denn so wurde der Abend zwanglos und sie musste sich nicht noch darum sorgen, ob sich ihr Begleiter vielleicht in irgendeiner Weise Hoffnungen machen könnte. Auch freute sie sich darauf, endlich mal ein paar neue Leute in ihrem Alter kennen zu lernen.

Sie war gerade fertig mit Duschen und stand in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel, den Malfoy ihr überlassen hatte, um die Kleiderfrage zu lösen, als es auf einmal an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser erkennen zu können, wer da um Einlass bat und identifizierte schließlich eine weiße Schneeeule, die sie mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansah. Hermine öffnete Hedwig, die daraufhin gleich auf den Schreibtisch sprang und noch während sie von dem Brief, der um ihr Bein gebunden war, befreit wurde, machte sie sich gierig über das Wasser her.

Hermine öffnete in der Zwischenzeit den Brief, denn sie war sehr neugierig, was Harry zu berichten hatte.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Bei mir geht es zurzeit drunter und drüber, denn mein Chef stellt sehr hohe Anforderungen, denen ich natürlich gerecht werden möchte, denn ein höherer Posten ist frei geworden und man munkelt, dass ein Nachfolger bei mir und meinen Kollegen gesucht wird._

_Nun aber zu dir und deinem letzten Brief. Du wohnst inzwischen bei Malfoy, was mich ziemlich schockiert hat, denn immerhin war er ein Todesser, auch wenn er es inzwischen nicht mehr ist, und bei Snape hat man ja gesehen, dass man niemandem trauen kann, der einmal einer war. Und deswegen rate ich dir: Schaue so bald wie möglich mal in den dritten Raum, von dem du mir erzählt hast und der sich auch noch in euren Räumen befindet. Vielleicht befindet sich dort irgendwas, mit dem wir Malfoy etwas nachweisen können, damit auch McGonagall endlich etwas in der Hand hat, um ihn wieder hinauszuwerfen._

_Und, bitte informiere mich umgehend, was du gesehen hast, und falls es irgendwelche Komplikationen geben sollte, werde ich kommen und dir helfen. Ich würde dich sowieso gerne mal besuchen kommen, ich bin sehr gespannt auf dein Zimmer, denn du hast ja sehr geschwärmt von den ganzen Möbeln, die du zusammen gesucht hast._

_Nun wünsche ich dir alles Gute, und bin sehr gespannt auf deinen Bericht._

_Dein Harry_

_PS: Bitte pass auf dich auf, Hermine!_

Hermine lächelte bei der Fürsorge, die sie aus seinem letzten Satz heraushören konnte.

Allerdings wurde ihr auch etwas mulmig, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie demnächst bei Malfoy einsteigen würde. Obwohl, so gesehen war es ja kein Einbruch, schließlich war dies auch ihre Wohnung. Und sie würde es in einer ihrer Freistunden machen, wenn sie sich auch sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht auf einmal hereinplatzen könnte.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie bald endlich mal wieder etwas Spannendes tun würde, verspürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, denn sie musste zugeben, dass sie die verbotenen Streifzüge, die sie früher mit Harry und Ron unternommen hatte, schon irgendwie vermisst hatte. Nun würden ihre besten Freunde zwar nicht mehr dabei sein, aber immerhin würde sie wieder einmal etwas tun, was der gesamten Schule helfen würde. Sie konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen haben könnte, wenn Draco Malfoy Hogwarts wieder verlassen müsste.

Während sie über ihr Vorhaben nachdachte, hatte sie unbewusst nach einem grünen Top, welches im Nacken zusammengebunden wurde, und einer dunklen Jeans gegriffen, die sie nun anzog. Ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihr, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, denn man sah ihr an, dass sie ausgehen wollte, doch es war nicht zu aufgetakelt, sodass man nicht davon ausging, dass sie irgendjemanden beeindrucken wollte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und ganz zartem Make-up im Gesicht verließ sie schließlich ihr Zimmer, um sich noch fünf Minuten ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen.

„Gehst du aus?", fragte Malfoy, der auf dem grünen Sofa Platz genommen hatte und offensichtlich eine Hausaufgabe kontrollierte.

„Ja, Professor Dridge hat mich eingeladen. Wir wollen nach Hogsmeade.", antwortete Hermine und verlieh ihrer Stimme dabei einen gleichgültigen Ton. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ein wenig unauffälliger mit ihm umzugehen, das hieß, sie wollte sich nicht mehr allzu oft mit ihm streiten, um ihn ein bisschen in Sicherheit zu wiegen und gleichzeitig aber nicht auf private Themen abzurutschen, also möglichst oberflächliche Konversationen zu führen. ER sollte nicht gleich denken, dass sie seine beste Freundin werden wollte, sondern einfach ein bisschen lockerer werden und sich nicht mehr zu sehr mit ihr beschäftigen, damit es ihm nicht auffiel, was sie vorhatte. Und das glaubte Hermine damit zu erreichen, dass sie sich ruhiger ihm gegenüber verhielt.

„Oh, dann erzähl mir doch morgen, wie es war. Ich habe schon einiges von der Bar gehört, hatte jedoch noch keine Zeit, selbst einmal hinzugehen.", sagte er, ebenfalls bedacht darauf, nicht gleich wieder zu weit zu gehen, denn er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass sie heute nicht in der Stimmung war, sich mit ihm zu streiten, sondern viel zu gelöst schien, um ein böses Wort über ihre Lippen huschen zu lassen. Offensichtlich freute sie sich auf den Abend.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass sie sich so langsam auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle machen musste, um Professor Dridge nicht warten zu lassen.

„Gut, werde ich machen. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend, ich werde jetzt gehen.", sagte sie und griff nach ihrer Jacke.

„Hermine?", sagte er, als sie schon fast im Gang stand. Noch einmal kehrte sie zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus. Viel Spaß, aber pass auf dich auf!", sagte er eindringlich und sein Blick war in diesem Moment unergründlich.

Hermine, die von seinem ehrlich klingenden Kompliment leicht errötet war, nickte ihm noch kurz zu, und verließ dann endgültig ihre Wohnung.

Draußen auf dem Flur ärgerte sie sich jedoch ein wenig, dass sie so schlecht mit Komplimenten umgehen konnte, denn so musste Malfoy ja denken, dass er sie schon fast in der Tasche hatte.

„Aber seine Worte haben doch sehr ehrlich geklungen. Vielleicht wollte er dir einfach nur etwas Nettes sagen.", schaltete sich nun ihre innere Stimme ein, doch Hermine schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf und zwang sich, diese Gedanken für diesen Abend und alle Zeit aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Draco Malfoy hatte das Todesser-Sein einfach im Blut und dagegen konnte er sich nicht wehren, selbst wenn er noch so viel Süßholz raspelte.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankam, stand Desmond bereits dort und wartete auf sie.

„Entschuldigen Sie, bin ich zu spät?", fragte Hermine und eilte auf ihn zu.

„Nein, Sie sind auf die Sekunde pünktlich. Aber von einer Hermine Granger hätte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet.", grinste er und bot ihr den Arm, an dem sie sich unterhakte. So schritten sie dann den Weg hinunter nach Hogwarts, und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche.

„Sagen Sie, wie sind Sie eigentlich nach Hogwarts gekommen? Ich meine, Sie waren doch keiner unserer früheren Schüler, oder?"

„Nein, ich ging in Amerika zur Schule. Dort gibt es ebenfalls eine sehr renommierte Schule für Hexen und Zauberer, obwohl man sie natürlich nicht mit Hogwarts vergleichen kann. Ihre Schule genießt zweifelsfrei den besten Ruf. Und als ich in der Zeitung gelesen habe, dass ein neuer Lehrer für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts gesucht wird und da habe ich mich auf gut Glück einfach mal beworben. Ich glaube, Professor McGonagall war ganz froh, als sie meine recht späte Bewerbung erhielt, denn eigentlich hatte sie ja schon eine feste Zusage einer gewissen Professor Divey, doch diese konnte leider nicht von ihrem bisherigen Posten weg und so hatte ich Glück. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich als Neueinsteiger wahrscheinlich keine Chancen gehabt, zumal mein Abschluss nicht herausragend war."

„Ach, so können Sie das aber nicht sagen, schließlich sind Sie nicht der einzige Lehrer ohne jegliche Erfahrung. Professor Malfoy und ich haben auch gerade erst unsere Ausbildung abgeschlossen, als das Schreiben von Professor McGonagall uns erreichte. Machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken, natürlich gehörte eine Portion Glück dazu, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nicht als Jahrgangsbester ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben, keine Chance gehabt hätten, einen guten Job zu bekommen."

„Ja, da haben Sie natürlich Recht. Dort vorne ist das _Luscious_. Es scheint noch nicht viel los zu sein.", bemerkte Professor Dridge, während er Hermine die Türe aufhielt. Sie betrat etwas zögerlich die Bar, die von außen sehr unscheinbar und klein wirkte, doch wenn man erst einmal im Vorraum stand, nahmen die Räumlichkeiten plötzlich gigantische Ausmaße an. Es schien, als wäre die Decke so weit entfernt, dass man sie nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte, und irgendwo aus dem Unendlich kamen Hunderte von kleinen Lampen, die den großen Raum in ein weiches Licht tauchten. Die Möbel waren sehr futuristisch und auch die Theke, die sich in einer Ecke breit machte, sah sehr modern aus. Eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren kam auf sie zu.

„Desmond!", rief sie, bevor sie auch schon vor ihm stand und ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Hallo Miranda! Darf ich vorstellen, Hermine, das ist meine Freundin Miranda. Miranda, das ist Hermine Granger, eine meiner Kolleginnen."

„Na, vielleicht sollte ich mir doch Sorgen machen, wenn deine Kolleginnen alle so jung und attraktiv aussehen", sagte sie zu ihrem Freund, doch an dem schelmischen Glitzern in ihren Augen erkannte man, dass ihre Worte nicht allzu ernst gemeint waren, zumindest waren sie eher scherzhaft gemeint, denn schließlich konnte keiner leugnen, dass sie in einem Punkt Recht hatte: Hermine hatte wirklich ein äußerst attraktives Erscheinungsbild.

„Freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen. Desmond hat schon viel von Ihnen und der Schule überhaupt erzählt. Es ist wirklich schön, dass Sie seiner Einladung gefolgt sind."

Hermine lächelte und nickte. Sie fühlte sich wirklich sehr wohl hier im _Luscious_ und auch Miranda schien wirklich sehr nett zu sein.

Es wurde für die Drei ein sehr schöner Abend und Hermine erfuhr eine ganze Menge von Desmond und seiner Freundin. Es waren nach halb eins, als die beiden sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten.

„Schlaf gut, Hermine!", sagte Desmond, der ihr im Laufe des Abends das Du angeboten hatte.

„Ja, du auch. Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag!", lachte sie und mit diesen Worte trennten sich ihre Wege erst einmal. In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, warf Hermine ihre Jacke auf das rote Sofa und machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

„Oh Gott, hast du mich gerade erschrocken!", rief sie aus, als sie plötzlich einem halbnackten und ziemlich verschlafenen Malfoy gegenüberstand.

„Entschuldige", nuschelte er, „kommst du etwa jetzt erst nach Hause?"

„Ja, wieso nicht? Und übrigens, das _Luscious_ ist zu empfehlen, wirklich sehr schön und gemütlich da. Und die Bedienungen sind auch sehr nett."

Draco sah sie forschend an, da er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie bereits früher zurückkehren würde, aufgrund eines hohen Alkoholpegels. Doch von diesem schien nicht die geringste Spur zu sein, denn sie hatte weder glasige Augen noch machte ihre Konversationsfähigkeit den Anschein, als habe sie ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut.

„Was ist? Wieso starrst du mich so an? Beeil dich lieber mal ein bisschen, ich würde auch gern noch das Bad benutzen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht.", sagte sie barsch und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Malfoy, immer noch ein wenig verdattert, schaute ihr hinterher, bevor er sich schließlich gähnend über die Augen fuhr und sich dazu entschloss, einfach wieder ins Bett zu gehen.

Der Rest des Wochenendes verlief verhältnismäßig ruhig. Hermine erholte sich von dem langen Freitagabend und unternahm einige Spaziergänge, während Malfoy war fast rund um die Uhr mit Korrekturen beschäftigt war.

Erst am Montag, an dem Hermine die ersten drei Stunden Unterricht hatte und danach bis zum Mittagessen frei hatte, kam wieder ein geregelter Tagesablauf in das Leben der beiden Mitbewohner. Hermine, die sich bereits am vorigen Tag überlegt hatte, wie sie ihr Vorhaben, einen Blick hinter die dritte Tür ihrer Wohnung zu werfen, am besten in die Tat umsetzte, eilte gleich nach dem Signal, das das Ende der dritten Stunde signalisierte, in ihre Wohnung. Plötzlich drang ein Geräusch durch die Wohnung, ähnlich einem gequälten Ächzen.

Hermine, die sich gerade in ihrem Zimmer befand, um dort schon einmal alles für den Nachmittagsunterricht bereit zu legen, erstarrte und lauschte angestrengt auf ein erneutes derartiges Geräusch, um es lokalisieren zu können. Bereits wenige Sekunden später hörte sie einen Schrei, der ihr durch sämtliche Knochen fuhr. Es war vergleichbar mit dem animalischen Gebrüll eines Löwen, doch kam dieses Gebrüll eindeutig von einem Menschen, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. Sie stürmte hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer und da das Geschrei inzwischen nicht geendet hatte, konnte sie nun auch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es aus dem dritten Raum kam.

Mit schnellem Atem und zitternder Hand zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf die Tür gerichtet, während sie sich ganz vorsichtig an diese heranschlich. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung machte sie den letzten Schritt auf die Klinke zu und streckte ihre Hand aus und –

Doch dann wurde alles schwarz um Hermine herum und sie kam erst im Krankenflügel wieder zu Bewusstsein…


	8. Chapter 7:Ein Schwächeanfall

_So, nun geht es endlich weiter mit TiL! _

_Ich weiß, ihr musstet verdammt lange warten, aber mich hat eine ziemlich große Schreibblockade überfallen und ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Satz zusammen bauen… Das hat sich jetzt zum Glück wieder geändert, und ich hoffe, dass es auch so bleibt._

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch einfach auf etwas hinweisen… Meine Beta Nina, der ich übrigens hier noch einmal für ihre konstruktive Kritik danken möchte, hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht._

_Meine Darstellung von Draco dürfte einigen von euch ein bisschen ungewohnt vorkommen, denn er hat nicht mehr sooo viel mit dem uns bekannten Draco zu tun, der kalt und gemein ist. Das kommt daher, dass der Draco in meiner Geschichte schon seit seiner Schulzeit unter dem Imperius-Fluch seines Vaters stand…Er ist einfach mit der Zeit ein wenig netter geworden und hat inzwischen auch so was wie Gefühle entwickelt ;)_

_So, nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen…_

**_Chapter 7:_** _.Ein Schwächeanfall._

Draco seufzte und betrat erschöpft die Wohnung. Er hatte an diesem Montagvormittag bereits durchgehend Unterricht gehabt und wollte nur schnell seine Bücher ablegen um dann zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen. Doch als er das Wohnzimmer betrat sah er sofort den zierlichen Körper seiner Mitbewohnerin regungslos am Boden liegen.

„Hermine!", rief Draco erschrocken und stürzte zu ihr. Er gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange, doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzuwachen. Zitternd legte er Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger an ihren Hals und atmete erleichtert aus, als er ihren Puls spürte – schwach, aber immerhin lebte sie noch. Ohne weitere kostbare Zeit zu verschwenden hob er sie behutsam auf und eilte mit ihrem reglosen Körper in seinen Armen die Gänge entlang zum Krankenflügel.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert, Professor Malfoy?", fragte Madam Pomfrey entsetzt, als sie die bleiche Hermine in Dracos Armen entdeckte.

„Ich weiß es leider auch nicht, als ich in unserer Wohnung ankam lag sie bereits bewusstlos am Boden", berichtete er geschockt, während Madam Pomfrey ihn zu einem Bett lotste, auf dem er seine Kollegin vorsichtig auf die Kissen legte. Anschließend setzte er sich auf das Nachbarbett, um sich erst einmal von dem Schrecken zu erholen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor? Brauchen sie irgendetwas?", fragte die ältere Dame, während sie die Augen nicht von der jungen Frau nahm, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Bett lag.

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sagte bestimmt: „Nein, mir geht es gut. Kümmern Sie sich lieber um Hermine. Wissen Sie schon was ihr fehlt?".

„Nein, und ich muss Sie jetzt auch bitten zu gehen, damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann. Da Ihnen offensichtlich nichts fehlt, können Sie Professor McGonagall suchen und ihr Bescheid geben, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel einfinden soll. Wenn Sie dann anschließend wieder zu mir kommen bin ich bestimmt in der Lage Sie über Professor Grangers Befinden zu unterrichten", sagte Madam Pomfrey energisch und scheuchte Draco aus dem Krankenflügel.

Dieser machte sich auf dem Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin und schilderte seiner Vorgesetzten mit kurzen Worten die Situation. Was genau passiert war konnte er jedoch nicht genau sagen, da er den Grund für Hermines Bewusstlosigkeit ebenfalls nicht kannte.

„Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte Professor McGonagall die Krankenschwester, nachdem sie den Weg zum Krankenflügel eilig zurückgelegt hatte.

„Zwischendurch war sie kurz bei Bewusstsein, aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass sie wieder vollständig genesen ist. Ich habe ihr eben ein leichtes Schlafmittel verabreicht, da ich ihr Fieber mit Magie leider nicht senken konnte. Ich bin aber zuversichtlich, dass ihr Körper das auch ohne Zauberei schaffen kann. Nun zu Ihnen Professor Malfoy. Erzählen Sie uns doch bitte genau was passiert ist. Es ist nämlich sehr ungewöhnlich, dass meine durch deinen Zauberspruch optimierte Kräutermedizin nicht bei Professor Granger anschlägt. Das ist bestimmt keine normale Erkältung. Ist Ihnen eventuell etwas Eigenartiges aufgefallen, als Sie ihre Räumlichkeiten betreten haben?".

Draco versuchte angestrengt sich an irgendetwas Eigenartiges zu erinnern, doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. „Nein, es tut mir Leid, Madame Pomfrey, aber mir ist nichts Merkwürdiges aufgefallen."

Die ältere Dame versuchte noch durch weitere Fragen eine Erklärung für das mysteriöse Ereignis zu finden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, da sie noch eine Medizin neu zusammenmischen musste. Draco bot ihr seine Hilfe an, doch Madame Pomfrey lehnte fast schon beleidigt ab. Auch Draco bemerkte, dass er wohl eine heilige Schwelle übertreten hatte, und setzte sich schnell leise an Hermines Bett und ließ die Krankenschwester in Ruhe.

Es vergingen Stunden, doch Draco bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Bett weg, da er besorgt war und fürchtete ihr könnte etwas passieren, wenn er sie alleine ließe. Vorsichtig, fast zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand und umschloss sie mit den Seinen. Neben seinen großen, kräftigen Händen wirkte Hermines kleine Hand zart und zerbrechlich, sie verschwand fast vollkommen zwischen seinen Händen. Er bemerkte, dass Hermines Hand sehr kalt war und umschloss sie noch etwas fester.

Bei jeder noch so kleinen Regung blickte Draco sofort in ihr Gesicht, um zu sehen, ob sie endlich erwacht war. Die Zeit verging für ihn unendlich langsam, Minuten wurden zu Stunden, und er machte sich langsam immer größere Sorgen, ob Hermine je wieder aufwachen würde.

„Was ist, wenn ich Schuld bin? Vielleicht haben sie unsere Diskussionen zu sehr aufgeregt. Ich hätte sie besser in Ruhe lassen sollen. Aber in letzter Zeit haben wir uns gar nicht mehr so oft gestritten. Mir kam es eher so vor, als ob sie endlich anfing ein wenig netter zu mir zu sein. Vielleicht hat sie ja auch private Sorgen. Ich weiß ja eigentlich fast gar nichts von ihr – wie auch, wenn sie mich nicht an sich heranlässt geschweige denn mit mir redet. Dabei würde ich mich so gerne besser mit ihr verstehen, um wenigstens etwas von dem wieder gutzumachen, was ich ihr früher in der Schule angetan habe. Sie ist eine wirklich tolle Frau geworden.", dachte er bei sich selbst und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Wieder gab sie einen kleinen Laut von sich und bewegte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Hermine! Wach doch endlich auf!", bat er erschöpft, während er seinen Kopf über ihre Hand beugte.

„Draco?" vernahm er plötzlich die schwache Stimme von Hermine und sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe.

„Hermine, Merlin sei Dank!"

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah ihn an.

„Du hast ohnmächtig am Boden unseres Wohnzimmers gelegen, als ich dich fand. Aber das ist ja jetzt nicht so wichtig, erst mal musst du wieder auf die Beine kommen. Moment, ich hole Madam Pomfrey."

Und bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden und wenige Augenblicke später betrat die Krankenschwester das Zimmer

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Professor Granger?", fragte sie, während sie sich emsig an Hermines Arm zu schaffen machte und mit ihrem Zauberstab über ihm herumwedelte.

„Ganz gut. Mein Arm fühlt sich nur ein wenig taub an und meine Beine sind sehr schwer, als seien sie geschwollen. Aber ansonsten geht es mir gut."

Während die Krankenschwester die Decke zurückschlug, um sich Hermines Beine genauer anzusehen, öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankensaal und die Schulleiterin kam herein.

„Hermine, wie schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht! Draco hat mir direkt Bescheid gegeben, dass du erwacht bist. Ihr scheint euch ja jetzt endlich besser zu verstehen.", bemerkte sie mit einem freundlichem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ja, so kam es mir auch vor. Professor Malfoy ist Ihnen nicht von der Seite gewichen, ich musste ihn förmlich zwingen etwas zu essen, weil er sie nicht alleine lassen wollte. Ich glaube, er hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er an Ihrer Erkrankung Schuld ist.", schaltete sich Madam Pomfrey ein.

Bei diesen Worten horchte Hermine gleich zweimal auf. Einmal vor Verwunderung, dass Draco die ganze Zeit bei ihr geblieben war und das zweite Mal, weil er sich die Schuld an ihrem Zustand gegeben hatte. Vielleicht wusste er mehr darüber, als er zugeben wollte. Denn sie konnte sich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht daran erinnern, wieso man sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden gefunden hatte.

„Hören Sie, Professor, es wäre das Beste für Sie, wenn sie sich die nächsten paar Tage noch ein wenig schonen würden. Ihre Ohnmacht scheint mir ein Zeichen dafür zu sein, dass Sie sich momentan zu viel zumuten. Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie mich öfter besuchen müssen.", sagte Madam Pomfrey und ihre Tonlage ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Auch die Schulleiterin sah Hermine an und nickte.

„Ja, Hermine, es wird das Beste sein, wenn du dich den Rest der Woche ausruhst und erst am nächsten Montag wieder anfängst zu unterrichten. Falls du Probleme haben solltest, dann komm bitte zu mir und rede mit mir. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn etwas sein sollte.", versprach die Ältere und Hermine lächelte sie dankbar an.

Das Wochenende war für Hermine sehr entspannen, um nicht zu sagen, langweilig. Sie hatte bereits am Freitag den Unterricht für die gesamte nächste Woche vorbereitet und fand irgendwie nicht den richtigen Antrieb, um etwas zu lesen. Sie wollte endlich wieder raus an die frische Luft, doch das Wetter hatte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, denn es regnete und ein eisiger Wind wehte über das Schloss hinweg.

Am Samstagabend hatte sie mit Draco geredet.

Eigentlich hatte sie nur in Ruhe am Kamin sitzen wollen und beinahe wäre sie dort auch eingeschlafen, als plötzlich ihr Mitbewohner aus der Bibliothek zurückkam, schwer beladen mit allen möglichen Pergamentrollen und einem schwarzen Säckchen, in dem – wie Hermine vermutete – Fläschchen mit neuen Tränken aneinander klirrten.

„Soll ich dir etwas abnehmen?", fragte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

„Nein danke, es geht schon. Setz' dich besser wieder hin, du sollst dich doch schonen, hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt."

„Verdammt, ich bin so sehr geschont, dass ich bereits anfange mich zu langweilen. Ich will endlich wieder unterrichten.", erwiderte Hermine hitzig, jedoch beruhigte sie sich gleich wieder und stellte Draco die Frage, die sie schon die ganze Woche beschäftigt hatte.

„Sag mal, würdest du mir vielleicht noch einmal genau erzählen, wie du mich gefunden hast? Ich weiß, du hast das bestimmt schon dreimal erzählen müssen, aber es macht mich echt fertig, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern kann."

Sie appellierte an seine Freundlichkeit, die er in den letzten Wochen oft genug unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Draco war zuerst etwas verwirrt über Hermines plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung, schilderte ihr die Situation jedoch noch einmal genau, da sie ihn nett und ohne Unterton in ihrer Stimmte gefragt hatte.

„Danke. Ich frage mich aber immer noch, wieso ich so plötzlich umgekippt bin. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr erinnern, dass ich im Wohnzimmer war. Das letzte, das ich noch weiß ist, dass ich in meinem Zimmer war. Na ja, danke auf jeden Fall, dass du so schnell reagiert hast, Draco." Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihn direkt an und er merkte, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Kein Problem, das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich hätte dich ja schlecht auf dem Boden liegen lassen können." Er grinste bei diesen Worten und rang auch ihr ein müdes Lächeln ab.

„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt noch ein bisschen in die Bibliothek gehen. Schlaf gut.", sagte sie und verließ dann ihre gemeinsamen Räume.

Draco sah ihr nach und ging in sein Zimmer, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Er zog ein kleines Päckchen unter seinem Bett hervor, das eine Eule ihm heute Morgen gebracht hatte. Es war sein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Hermine. Vorsichtig strich er über den Samt der Box.

„Hoffentlich gefällt es ihr", flüsterte er leise, bevor er es wieder zurück unter sein Bett schob. Er würde es morgen verpacken...


	9. Chapter 8:Weihnachten

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Freue mich sehr, dass ihr meine Geschichte nach so langer Zeit, die ihr warten musstet, doch noch lest. Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dass ihr fleißig reviewt habt und die Antworten sollten wie immer schon in eurem Postfach liegen, sofern es bei nicht wieder irgendwelche technischen Komplikationen auftreten._

_Ich war letzte Woche krank und habe somit sehr viel Zeit gehabt, was sich positiv aufs Schreiben ausgewirkt hat. Ich sprühe vor Ideen und freue mich schon darauf, euch diese lesen zu lassen. Ich sage nur so viel: In den nächsten Kapiteln wird viel passieren! Lasst euch überraschen!_

_An dieser stelle möchte ich mich ganz doll bei meiner Beta Nina (BdW) bedanken, die mir wirklich weiter geholfen hat. Vielen Dank an dich! Ein kleiner Tipp an alle Leser: Lest auch ihre Geschichte, sie ist das Lesen wirklich wert ;)_

_So, nun will ich euch aber auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Dieses Kapitel hat einen hohen Spaßfaktor (das hat meine Beta mir bestätigt, ich bin also nicht die Einzige, die darüber lachen muss) und ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich ihn beim Schreiben hatte…_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 8:_** _.Weihnachten._

Am letzten Tag vor Weihnachten war in Hogsmeade die Hölle los. Offenbar hatten einige Schüler ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe immer wieder vor sich her geschoben, bis sie an diesem Morgen bemerkt hatten, dass dies ihre letzte Chance war, die noch fehlenden Geschenke zu besorgen.

Auch Hermine hatte sich in das Getümmel gestürzt, denn gestern Abend war ihr plötzlich klar geworden, dass sie noch kein Geschenk für Draco hatte. Sie hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn total vergessen hatte – etwas Derartiges war ihr wirklich noch nie passiert.

Also war auch die junge Lehrerin eine derjenigen, die sich in den Last-Minute-Einkauf stürzte. Dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was sie ihm schenken sollte. Letztendlich entschied sie, ein bisschen zu stöbern und sagte sich selbst, dass sie dann wohl bestimmt das Richtige finden würde.

Als sie jedoch sah, dass ganz Hogwarts dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte und alle aufgeregt und hektisch durcheinander liefen, warf sie ihr Vorhaben wieder über Bord.

In diesem Jahr fand in Hogwarts das erste Weihnachtsfest statt, an dem alle Schüler in der Schule bleiben würden. Denn anlässlich der Eintausendeinhundertjahrfeier hatte die gesamte Schülerschaft beschlossen, das Schloss dieses Jahr nicht zu verlassen. Dieser Entschluss war nicht zuletzt aus dem Versprechen der Schulleiterin geboren, die beschlossen hatte, diesen Anlass mit einem rauschenden Fest gebührend zu feiern. Und das hatten sich die Schüler natürlich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Es sollten die größten Feierlichkeiten werden, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Und genau diese sollten sich in gerade einmal drei Tagen, am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag, ereignen. Hermine wunderte sich immer noch, wie Minerva es geschafft hatte, das Fest ganz alleine auf die Beine zu stellen. Selbstverständlich hatten sie und auch andere Lehrer der Schulleiterin immer wieder ihre Hilfe angeboten, doch Minerva hatte stets abgelehnt. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte Hermine ihr gestern helfen dürfen, nämlich bei der Wahl des Standortes für die drei Weihnachtsbäume, welche die Große Halle zieren würden. Alles andere hatte Minerva ganz alleine organisiert und das Ergebnis konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen.

Doch nun hieß es für Hermine erst einmal, noch ein Geschenk für Draco zu finden. Als sie die Haupteinkaufsstraße von Hogsmeade entlangging, fiel ihr plötzlich ein neues Geschäft auf. Im Schaufenster hing ein großes Banner, das mit dem Spruch warb: „NEUERÖFFNUNG DER GRÖßTEN ZAUBERBUCHHANDLUNG IN HOGSMEADE".

* * *

Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn sie nicht einen Blick in diese Buchhandlung geworfen hätte, und so betrat sie das Geschäft. Das Gebäude, in dem es sich befand machte einen sehr guten Eindruck, offenbar war es für den neuen Besitzer gründlich renoviert worden. Auch nach all den Jahren, in denen sie jetzt schon ein Teil der Zauberwelt war, verblüffte es die junge Lehrerin jedes Mal aufs Neue, was man mittels Magie erreichen konnte, und so war sie nicht in der Lage die erste Verwunderung, die sie empfand, zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, dass hier ein neues Geschäft eröffnen würde. Das Gebäude, das jetzt in neuem Glanz erstrahlte, hatte schon länger leer gestanden und als sie das letzte Mal vor zwei Wochen in Hogsmeade gewesen war, hatte es keinerlei Anzeichen gegeben, dass das Haus sich mitten im Stadium der Renovierung befand.

Im Inneren des Geschäfts herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Erneut runzelte Hermine verwundert die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass die Räume von innen viel größer wirkten, als sie von außen aussahen. Während sie über ihre eigene Zerstreutheit innerlich den Kopf schüttelte, überlegte sie, wie sie es in ihrem Leben wohl je wieder ohne Magie aushalten könnte. Es gab so viele wundervolle Vorteile, die das Zaubern mit sich brachte und auf die sie nicht mehr verzichten konnte.

„Guten Tag, Miss. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte plötzlich ein kleiner Mann, der sie aufgrund seiner piepsigen Stimme und seiner geringen Körpergröße stark an Professor Flitwick erinnerte.

„Danke. Ich würde mich gerne erst ein wenig umschauen.", erwiderte Hermine und blickte fasziniert auf die vielen Regalen, die mit Büchern voll gestopft waren. Zwischen den Regalen waren immer wieder Sofas platziert worden, auf denen man gemütlich sitzen und in einem Buch schmökern konnte. Alles in allem war das Geschäft sehr dezent eingerichtet. Genau nach Hermines Geschmack. Die Regale waren in einem dunklen Holz gehalten und die Sofas hatten einen cremefarbenen Bezug. Der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt, doch auch er schien verzaubert zu sein, bemerkte Hermine, als sie ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte. Der Boden schluckte jegliches Geräusch der Schritte, die sie machte, da diese die Lesenden schließlich stören könnten. Hermine war begeistert.

Schweren Herzens beschloss sie, eine ausführliche Tour durch dieses Schlaraffenland aus Büchern zu verschieben und ging schnurstracks in die Abteilung für Zaubertränke. Sie hatte so eben entschieden, dass ein Buch genau das Richtige für Draco wäre. Denn er las mindestens genauso gerne wie sie selbst und für ihn würde es bestimmt auch sehr interessant sein, wenn er ein paar neue Tränke ausprobieren konnte.

Das Regal in dieser Abteilung schien überhaupt kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, doch inzwischen hatte sie eine etwas genauere Vorstellung, was für ein Buch sie suchte und so ging sie zurück zu dem Verkäufer, der ihr anfangs seine Hilfe angeboten hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht doch helfen? Ich bräuchte Ihren Rat.", sprach sie ihn an, woraufhin er sofort freundlich lächelte und eifrig nickend hinter ihr her eilte. Leicht schnaufend kam er schließlich mit Hermine an dem Regal an, vor dem sie eben bereits alleine und eher hilflos gestanden hatte. Er zog ein Taschentuch hervor und tupfte sich die Stirn ab. Hermine musste sich über diese Geste ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn er sah von diesem kurzen Gang ein wenig geschafft aus. ‚Kein Wunder, schließlich muss er mindestens zwei Schritte machen, wenn du einen gehst', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme. Daraufhin musste Hermine nun doch grinsen, versuchte allerdings dabei ein wenig schuldbewusst auszusehen.

„Nun, Miss, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er quiekend.

Hermine erzählte ihm, dass sie ein Buch suche, welches moderne Brauarten von Zaubertränken enthielte oder eines mit neuen Rezepten, die erst vor kurzem entdeckt worden waren.

„Aha. Sie haben also schon Ahnung von Zaubertränken.", bemerkte der Verkäufer, während er die lange Regalreihe weiter hinunterschritt. Seine Frage klang eher wie eine Feststellung.

„Nein, nicht ich. Es soll ein Geschenk für einen – einen Freund sein." Hermine hatte einen Moment gezögert, als was sie Draco am ehesten betiteln konnte, „Freund" war ihr eher ungewollt herausgerutscht. Viel besser hätte wohl „Bekannter" oder „Kollege" gepasst.

„Aber er hat schon reichlich Erfahrung mit Zaubertränken gesammelt? Oder befindet er sich noch im Studium?", fragte der kleine Mann weiter. Hermine hätte sich eigentlich wundern müssen, wieso er sie so ausfragte, aber sie sah es als selbstverständlich an, dass der Verkäufer ein paar Informationen brauchte, um das passende Buch heraussuchen zu können.

„Nein, er ist schon fertig ausgebildet und unterrichtet das Fach seit diesem Schuljahr.", erwiderte Hermine, während sie weiter hinter ihm herging. Er blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen und sie wäre beinahe in ihn hineingerannt.

„Das ist es. Das würde Ihrem Freund bestimmt gefallen.", sagte er und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal. Es besaß einen ledernen Einband und auf dem Buchumschlag stand in großen Lettern: _Eine andere Welt – Brauarten und Rezepte von afrikanischen Stämmen _Und unten auf der Vorderseite stand in kleinen Buchstaben: _Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Brutus Beladanko._

„In diesem Buch sind bisher unbekannte Informationen über jahrhundertealte Traditionen eine afrikanischen Zauberstammes enthalten, auf den Brutus Beladanko letztes Jahr durch Zufall gestoßen ist. Es wird Ihrem Freund bestimmt interessieren und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es bereits besitzt, ist sehr gering, da es gerade neu erschienen ist.", plapperte der alte Mann munter weiter. Hermine hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu und konzentrierte in Augenmerk lieber auf das Buch und blätterte darin.

„Das ist wunderbar, das nehme ich.", sagte sie entschlossen und klappte das Buch schwungvoll zu. Doch dieses Mal wunderte es sie nicht, dass die Umgebung das Geräusch scheinbar schluckte, bevor es an ein menschliches Ohr gelangen konnte. Nicht einmal Hermine konnte es hören, obwohl sie direkt daneben stand.

„Das ist sehr erfreulich. Bitte folgen Sie mir doch zur Kasse, Miss.", quiekte der Mitarbeiter des Buchladens und wuselte in die Richtung, in der sie ihn eben gefunden und um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Sie bezahlte und ließ sich eine Tüte geben. Das Angebot des Verkäufers, das Buch auch gleich einzupacken, verneinte sie, da ihr eine bessere Idee in den Sinn gekommen war.

Sie verließ das Geschäft mit dem festen Vorhaben, bald wieder einmal herzukommen und dann auch ganz viel Zeit mitzubringen.

* * *

Als nächstes steuerte sie die Hogsmeade-Filiale von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ an, in der es ebenfalls brechend voll war. Es war doppelt schwer sich in dem Laden fortzubewegen, da jeder Kunde, so auch Hermine, einen von den Einkaufskörben in der Hand hatte, die am Eingang aufgestellt worden waren.

Hermine schaffte es jedoch trotzdem sich durch das Gewusel von Schülern zu kämpfen und schließlich war sie am richtigen Regal angelangt. Sie packte eine Tüte Kanarienkrem in ihren Korb, außerdem noch eine Rolle magisches Geschenkpapier, sowie eine Bunte Tüte, deren Aufschrift einen lustigen Abend mit jeder Menge Nebenwirkungen garantierte.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen!", rief George, als sie mit ihrem vollen Einkaufskorb an der Kasse ankam.

„Hallo George. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, es ist nur ein bisschen stressig wegen der Feiertage. Und wie läuft es bei dir?", stellte er ihr die Gegenfrage und packte gleichzeitig ihre Einkäufe in eine Tüte. Hermine merkte, dass ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm im Augenblick wohl nicht möglich war. Sie nahm sich aber vor, ihn bald einmal zu besuchen, wenn er mehr Ruhe hatte.

„Ja, bei mir auch. Vom Stress und der Hektik kann ich auch ein Lied singen. Im Schloss geht es zurzeit drunter und drüber. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Kommen die restlichen Weasleys auch?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wie könnten wir uns so etwas entgehen lassen!", zwinkerte George und reichte ihr die Tüte. Hermine bezahlte, wünschte George noch ein schönes Fest und verließ dann den Laden.

Als sie endlich wieder an der frischen Luft war, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch. Das Gedrängel war wirklich unerträglich gewesen. Ein Grund mehr nächstes Jahr frühzeitig an jeden zu denken, dem sie etwas schenken wollte.

* * *

Der Heiligabend verging wie im Schneckentempo. Hermine hatte lange geschlafen und sich danach daran gesetzt Dracos Geschenk einzupacken. Dafür war sie am Tag zuvor, nachdem sie aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt war, zuerst zu beschäftigt und später zu müde gewesen. Als sie das magische Geschenkpapier abrollte, um das Buch darin einzuwickeln, musste sie wieder daran denken, was sie über die Auswirkungen des Papiers gehört hatte. Es war eine Neuerfindung von Fred und George pünktlich zur Weihnachtszeit gewesen und Hermine freute sich schon sehr darauf, Draco beim Auspacken zuzuschauen. Die Gebrauchsanleitung gab folgende Anweisungen:

_Gebrauchsanweisung für das magische Geschenkpapier_

_Lieber Käufer, bitte achten Sie darauf, dass sie das Geschenk sehr sorgfältig einpacken, so dass keine Ecken des Geschenkes mehr zu sehen sind und das Papier keine Risse bekommt._

_Nun sollten Sie sich keinesfalls wundern, wenn das Papier beginnt, mit Ihnen zu reden, denn das gehört zu den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Sie müssen ihm nämlich genau erzählen, für wen das Geschenk ist, damit dementsprechend die nötigen Einstellungen vorgenommen werden können. Sie sollten dies durchaus ernst nehmen, und genau bedenken, wer beim Auspacken anwesend ist, um so den Jugendschutz zu gewährleisten. Sollte das Geschenk also beispielsweise von einem Kind oder in Gegenwart eines Kindes ausgepackt werden, ist es empfehlenswert dies zu erwähnen, denn ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass das Papier den Beschenkten auffordert, ihm eindeutige Worte zuzuflüstern oder Ähnliches._

_Bitte haben Sie Verständnis, dass wir nicht mehr von der Auswirkung verraten können, denn sonst wäre es für Sie vermutlich nur halb so spannend, beim Auspacken anwesend zu sein. _

_Lassen Sie sich jedoch noch einen letzten Hinweis geben: Den Forderungen und Befehlen des Papiers sollte in jedem Falle Folge geleistet werden, raten Sie dies auch dem Beschenkten!_

_Das Team von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wünscht Ihnen viel Spaß mit dem erworbenen Artikel. Besuchen Sie uns bald wieder._

Hermine musste, als sie diese Anleitung las, herzlich grinsen. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr auch klar, was George da so lange an ihrer Tüte eingepackt hatte. Es musste zwei Arten von Gebrauchsanweisungen geben, eine für Kinder und eine für Erwachsene, anders konnte Hermine es sich nicht erklären. Denn diese Anweisung sollten Kinder ja nun besser nicht lesen. Das stand fest.

Hermine allerdings freute sich sehr darauf, Draco am folgenden Morgen beim Auspacken zusehen zu dürfen. Nachdem sie das Buch fertig eingepackt hatte, erzählte sie dem Papier alles, was es über Draco wissen musste und dann versteckte sie das Geschenk unter ihrem Bett, wo es bis zum nächsten Morgen bleiben musste.

Natürlich war sie keinesfalls bösartig darauf erpicht ihn gedemütigt zu sehen, wenn sie an den folgenden Morgen dachte. Das kam ihr überhaupt nicht in den Sinn. Viel eher freute sie sich sehr darauf, ein bisschen über ihn lachen zu können, ohne dass er es ihr nachtragen würde. Ja, sie freute sich einfach auf eine lustige Bescherung mit ihrem Mitbewohner, bei der sie vielleicht endlich einen Großteil der noch vorhandenen Scheu abbauen würden.

Schließlich musste Hermine aber doch zugeben, dass sie es ein kleines bisschen als Genugtuung verbuchen würde, falls Draco wirklich schweinische Dinge mit dem Geschenk anstellen musste, und darauf freute sie sich ebenso.

Als nächstes setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch im Wohnzimmer und schrieb einen Brief an ihre Freunde, die in diesen Tagen bestimmt schon zusammen im Fuchsbau waren, denn schließlich verbrachte Ginny die Feiertage immer noch zu Hause.

_Hallo Ron, hallo Harry, hallo Ginny!_

_Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut und eure Vorweihnachtszeit war nicht allzu stressig! Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich mich länger nicht gemeldet habe, aber bei mir ging alles drunter und drüber. Näheres dazu erzähle ich euch später, wenn wir uns sehen. _

_Ich freue mich schon sehr, euch alle wieder zu sehen und kann den 26. kaum noch erwarten. An dieser Stelle schon einmal liebe Weihnachtsgrüße und die besten Wünsche an alle, die mit euch feiern._

_Ich habe mich endgültig eingelebt und mich sogar mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass ich jetzt mit Draco Malfoy unter einem Dach wohne. Vielleicht sagt er ja doch die Wahrheit, Harry, und er hat sich wirklich geändert._

_Anbei sende ich euch eure Weihnachtsgeschenke von mir und ich hoffe, sie gefallen euch._

_Gestern habe ich George getroffen, er sah wirklich geschafft aus. Die Weihnachtszeit scheinen ihm wirklich zuzusetzen, was aber auch kein Wunder ist, denn der Laden war so voll, dass man sich kaum bewegen konnte. Außerdem hat ein neuer Laden in Hogsmeade aufgemacht, eine große Buchhandlung! Ich war gestern schon drin, und es war einfach wundervoll! Ja, Ron, ich weiß, dass du den Kopf schütteln wirst, wenn du das hier liest. _

_Ich hoffe, es geht euch allen gut und ihr verlebt ein gesegnetes und besinnliches Fest. Auf ein gesundes Wiedersehen übermorgen._

_Eure Hermine_

Sie verschloss den Umschlag und befestigte ihn an einem Karton, in den sie anschließend alle Geschenke für die Weasleys und Harry packte. Diesen brachte sie in die Eulerei, denn Ladybird alleine würde es bestimmt nicht schaffen, die vielen Geschenke heil bis zum Fuchsbau zu fliegen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war sie schon früh auf den Beinen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, in dem ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum stand, der mit roten und silbernen Kugeln geschmückt war. Unter ihm lagen zwei kleine Berge von Geschenken, die nur noch darauf warteten, ausgepackt zu werden.

Sie wollte sich gerade hinsetzen und anfangen, das Papier von all den Sachen zu reißen, als ihr Draco einfiel. Es wäre bestimmt viel lustiger, wenn sie die Geschenke zusammen auspacken würden. Schließlich wollte sie unbedingt dabei sein, wenn er ihr Geschenk öffnete.

Also hüpfte sie mit nackten Füßen hinüber zu Draco Tür und klopfte unsanft daran, damit er auch ja aufwachte.

„Man, Hermine, was ist denn los?", fragte ein verschlafener Draco und rieb sich gleichzeitig die Augen. Hermine musste grinsen, denn er erinnerte sie stark an einen kleinen Jungen, den man viel zu früh geweckt hatte und der nun herummoserte.

„Weihnachten, mein lieber Draco, das ist los!", erwiderte sie und zog ihn grob hinter sich her zum Weihnachtsbaum, der neben dem Kamin stand. Sie schob ihr rotes Sofa direkt vor den Weihnachtsbaum, damit sie sich beim Auspacken darauf setzen konnten. Anschließend drückte sie ihn in die Kissen und gab ihm ein Geschenk. Ihres sollte er später auspacken, denn dafür musste er eindeutig erst einmal vollständig wach werden.

„Das hier ist von einem deiner ehemaligen Lehrer, Professor Nack.", sagte sie, nachdem sie das Grußkärtchen gelesen hatte, und reichte es ihm. Draco, der inzwischen auch wach war, dankte ihr und machte sich daran es zu öffnen.

Das erste Päckchen, wonach sie griff, war von Harry und Ginny zusammen und es war relativ schwer. Sie schenkten ihr ein großes Buch, auf dessen Umschlag es in goldenen Lettern hieß: _Die umfangreichste Anleitung zur Entwicklung neuer Zauber – mit Methoden aus anderen Ländern_. Hermine war begeistert. Sie hatte das Buch bereits seit ihrer Studienzeit ins Auge gefasst, denn es war das einzige Werk, das die Zauberspruchlehre derart umfassend darstellte und sogar noch mit neuen modernen, sowie alten Methoden anderer Zauberstämme gespickt war. Das einzige, was sie immer von Kauf dieses Schatzes abgehalten hatte, war das Vermögen, das es kostete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah gerade Harry vor sich, wie er sagte: „Hermine, mir kommt es nicht darauf an, wie viel es kostet. Für mich ist es nur wichtig, dass du dich darüber freust." Sie hatten einmal eine endlose Diskussion über dieses Thema geführt, als er ihr in ihrem siebten Schuljahr ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk zum Geburtstag gemacht hatte. Sie hatte schließlich klein beigegeben, doch ganz wohl fühlte sie sich auch heute nicht, als sie das Buch vor sich sah. Jedoch wusste sie, dass es ihn persönlich beleidigen würde, wenn sie dieses Thema erneut anschneiden würde.

Sie packte weiter ihre Geschenke aus und verdrängte ihr schlechtes Gewissen, das sie verspürt hatte. Von Ron bekam sie einen Briefbeschwerer, der gleichzeitig das Wetter vorhersagte. Von den Zwillingen bekam sie ein Spickoskop, deren Technik im letzten Jahr enorm verbessert worden war und die nun schwarze Magie aufdeckten, wenn sie im Umkreis von 100m benutzt wurde. Hermine vermutete stark, dass das ein Schutz gegen Draco sein sollte und sie lächelte über die Fürsorge ihrer Freunde.

Draco, der inzwischen vollkommen aufgewacht war, grinste gerade ein Geschenk an, welches er soeben aufgemacht hatte.

„Was grinst du denn so?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn an.

„Die Sekretärin der Schulleitung meiner _Schola Magistri_ hat mir einen Schal geschenkt. Und sieh dir mal den Zettel an, der dabei war." Er reichte ihr ein kleines Stück Pergament.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Malfoy!_

_Ich wünsche Ihnen ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest. _

_Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt der Schal, denn mir war letzten Winter aufgefallen, dass Sie nie einen bei sich hatten, und ich finde, Sie brauchen einen Schutz gegen die Kälte._

_Die herzlichsten Grüße,_

_Maria Mickey._

Als sie den Zettel wieder zusammenfaltete, sah sie plötzlich ein Bild, welches die Sekretärin auf der Rückseite befestigt hatte und nun musste Hermine gegen ihren Willen auflachen. Auf dem Bild hatte die Frau, die ungefähr Mitte dreißig sein musste, ein Herz in der Hand und lächelte in die Kamera, während ihre Wangen ganz rot waren. Leider machte sie den Fehler und zeigte ihre Zähne, die schon ganz schwarz waren und nun glich sie eher einer schrumpeligen alten Sechzigjährigen.

„Draco, der scheinst du aber ganz schön den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Immerhin hat sie sogar noch ein Foto von sich mitgeschickt."

„Was? Wo? Du machst Witze!", rief Draco aus und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Doch er begriff schnell, dass das kein Witz gewesen war und er sah entsetzt aus.

„Was stellst du dich denn so an? Sie ist doch eine wirkliche Schönheit!", sagte Hermine und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, während er sie zweifelnd ansah. Als sie seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste sie jedoch erneut laut lachen.

„Hermine, das ist gar nicht witzig!" Doch auch er konnte sich dem Lachen seiner Mitbewohnerin nicht entziehen, welches wirklich ansteckend war.

Sie machten noch ein paar Scherze, und packten weiter Geschenke aus.

„Hallo, Fremder!", hörte sie da plötzlich eine Stimme lüstern hauchen. Verwirrt sah sie zu Draco, der inzwischen vor ihrem Geschenk saß. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.

„Was ist das, Hermine? Das Geschenk redet mit mir!", sagte Draco ein wenig verwirrt und sah sie an.

„Naja, das Geschenk ist von mir. Und es ist mit magischem Geschenkpapier umwickelt. Du musst alles tun, was es will, um die Schachtel öffnen zu dürfen. Das stand so in der Packung.", grinste sie und blickte ihn an. Er sah immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt aus.

„Hey, Kleiner! Wenn du mich auspacken willst, dann wirst du mir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen müssen. Mich würde es wirklich interessieren, wann du das letzte Mal eine hübsche Frau in deinen Armen gehalten hast und ungezogene Dinge mit ihr angestellt hast. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir ein bisschen darüber erzählst? Komm schon, sei nicht so schüchtern!", forderte das Papier nun mit verruchter Stimme auf.

„Hermine, was hast du da nur wieder gemacht? Was passiert, wenn ich es nicht tue?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Die Anleitung hat aber empfohlen, alles mitzumachen.", erwiderte die junge Frau und sah ihren Mitbewohner grinsend an. „Na los, das Papier wartet. Berichte ihm von deinen Eskapaden als Frauenheld!"

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, was soll schon großartig passieren, wenn ich es nicht tue?", fragte er und stand auf. Er ging in Richtung Badezimmer, und nichts passierte.

„Siehst du – gar nichts. Ich bin direkt wieder da.", sagte er noch und wollte gerade die Türe hinter sich schließen, als er ein lautes Rascheln hinter sich hörte.

„Hermine, was machst du denn jetzt schon wied- Oh Merlin, was ist denn jetzt los?", rief er, woraufhin sich seine Mitbewohnerin zu ihm umdrehte und gerade noch sehen konnte, wie ihr Geschenk über den Fußboden schlitterte und um Dracos Füße herumtänzelte und immer wieder versuchte, nach ihm zu schnappen. Draco versuchte so gut es ging auszuweichen, was jedoch nur bedingt Erfolg hatte und außerdem noch sehr lustig aussah.

Hermine kringelte sich vor Lachen, während das Geschenk immer noch gefährlich raschelnd um den jungen Mann herumrutschte, der sich mittlerweile auf den Badewannenrand gerettet hatte.

„Okay, okay, ist ja gut! Ich mach alles, was du willst!", rief er und beobachtete, wie das Geschenk sofort ruhig liegen blieb und so tat, als sei nichts geschehen. Vorsichtig stieg Draco vom Badewannenrand und sah zum Wohnzimmer, in dem Hermine inzwischen die Tränen liefen, denn sie schüttelte sich immer noch vor Lachen.

„Komm schon, Kleiner, nun hab dich nicht so. Und ich will, dass du mich ganz langsam auspackst, während du mir deine heißen Geschichten erzählst.", hauchte das Papier nun wieder.

Da wandte sich Draco dem Geschenk zu, hob es hoch und trug es in sein Zimmer.

„Hey, was machst du denn da?", rief Hermine, die sich schon auf ein paar intime Details über Dracos Liebesleben gefreut hatte.

„Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich vor dir die heißesten Details aus meinem Leben ausplaudere? Das musst du dir schon verdienen, meine Liebe!", erwiderte er. Inzwischen war sie auf ihn zugegangen und nun stand er genau vor ihr. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und er konnte die Belustigung in ihnen blitzen sehen, doch da war auch ein kleiner Funke, der ganz nach Enttäuschung aussah. Und enttäuscht – das war sie auch. Sie hätte gerne ein wenig mehr Intimes über ihn erfahren. Der Gedanke daran hinterließ ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr und sie blickte ihm nach, als er mit einem letzten Grinsen die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Dein verdammtes Geschenkpapier ist ganz schön scharf!", rief er plötzlich und stieß seine Tür auf. Hermine, die sich inzwischen ein Glas Saft geholt hatte und auf dem Sofa saß, sah zu ihm auf und erneut trat ein Grinsen in ihr Gesicht.

„Wieso, hat es dich heiß gemacht?", fragte sie und sah ihn dabei an. Ein markantes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, welches Hermine dazu veranlasste, ihn neugierig anzusehen.

„Hermine, eines sollte klar sein. Das kriegst du noch zurück.", sagte der junge Lehrer und ging in sein Zimmer, um wenige Momente später mit seinem Geschenk wiederzukommen.

„Aber eines muss ich dir lassen – das Buch ist super, vielen Dank. Die Sammlung von Brutus Beladanko ist eine der besten überhaupt. Er war zwei Jahre über mir auf der _Schola Magistri_ _für Zaubertränke_, hat sich aber dann entschieden, erst einmal ein bisschen durch die Welt zu reisen, bevor er wieder ins Schulleben eintrat. Dabei hat er dann das Buch veröffentlicht. Woher wusstest du, dass ich es gerne haben würde?", fragte er und sah sie an. Während Hermine ihm die Geschichte von der neuen Buchhandlung und dem Verkäufer dort erzählte, entdeckte sie ein Leuchten in seinen Augen. Er schien sich zu freuen wie ein kleiner Junge, worüber sie sich wiederum freute.

„Aber, dir ist doch sicherlich klar", sagte er, während er auf sie zuging. Hermine sah ihn abwartend an, denn sie wusste nicht, was er meinte, „dass du bestraft werden musst!", beendete er den Satz und stürzte sich auf sie. Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus und versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es nütze nichts, er war stärker als sie und hatte sie im Schwitzkasten. Sie versuchte sich gerade aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln plötzlich meinte, eine Schachtel habe sich bewegt. Sie stand auf, und betrachtete sie genauer. Es war ein großer roter Karton, in dessen Papier kleine Löcher gestochen waren. Und in der Tat, er wackelte. Zuerst befürchtete Hermine, es sei noch ein Karton mit magischem Geschenkpapier umhüllt, doch dann miaute es plötzlich aus dem Inneren.

„Draco, hier ist eine Katze drin. Komm mal schnell her." Sie fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und deutete auf den Karton vor ihr. Draco öffnete behutsam den Karton und ein kleines graues Kätzchen, das sich in eine Ecke gekauert hatte, schaute den beiden mit ängstlichen Augen entgegen.

„Oh, ist das süß!", rief Hermine und hob es auf ihren Schoß

„Von wem ist es denn?", wollte Draco wissen und wühlte in dem Karton, um einen Zettel zu finden und in der Tat – er wurde fündig.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du eine treulose Tomate bist? Wir haben uns jetzt seit vier Monaten nicht gesehen und das Einzige, was ich in dieser Zeit von dir gehört habe, ist ein Brief! Ein Einziger!_

_Naja, ich wünsche dir trotzdem ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und hoffe, du genießt die ruhigen Tage. Lass mal wieder was von dir hören! Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie sich die ganze Sache mit Hogwarts bei dir entwickelt hat in den letzten Monaten._

_Anbei sende ich dir ein kleines Kätzchen. Es stammt aus dem Wurf von der Katze einer meiner Schüler und ich habe ihm dabei geholfen, die Kleinen in gute Hände zu geben. Das kleine Ding, das jetzt irgendwo in deinem Zimmer rumspringt, ist übrig geblieben und da dachte ich, du freust dich vielleicht über einen Mitbewohner._

_Es ist eine Sie und hat noch keinen Namen. Suche ihr einen schönen aus und schreib ihn mir! Dann hast du nämlich einen Anlass, mir endlich mal bald zu schreiben._

_Wünsche dir noch schöne Feiertage._

_Deine ehemalige Mitbewohnerin Kathy._

Draco hatte den Brief vorgelesen, denn Hermine war gerade voll beschäftigt mit dem kleinen Ding auf ihrem Schoß, das sich nun in ihre Hand gekringelt hatte und zufrieden schnurrend schlief.

„Dann braucht die Kleine ja einen Namen. Fällt dir vielleicht einer ein?"

„Hm, wie wäre es mit Twinkle? Ich finde ihn irgendwie passend, denn ihre Augen funkeln auch so."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an, denn eine solche Herleitung für einen Namen hätte sie Draco nicht zugetraut. Er bemerkte ihren Blick jedoch nicht, denn er hatte sich schon wieder dem Kätzchen zugewandt und streichelte sanft über das graue weiche Fell.

„Twinkle ist ein schöner Name. Ich finde auch, dass er zu ihr passt.", antwortete sie und strich ebenfalls über Twinkles Fell, die sich genüsslich streckte und noch ein wenig enger an Hermine kuschelte.

„Na, dann würde ich sagen: Herzlich Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim, Twinkle!", sagte Draco fast feierlich. Hermine blickte zu ihm und er lächelte sie an, als sich ihre Hände plötzlich trafen. Sie berührten sich ganz sanft, während sie beide das kleine Kätzchen streichelten. Als sie seine weiche Hand auf der ihren spürte und die Zärtlichkeit fühlte, mit der er das Kätzchen streichelte, kribbelte ihre Hand leicht.

„Hast du schon alle deine Geschenke aufgepackt?", fragte sie, um keine peinliche Pause entstehen zu lassen, und blickte auf den Boden, der übersät war mit zerknülltem Papier.

„Ja, ich habe alles ausgepackt. Es haben sich viel mehr Leute bei mir mit einer kleinen Gabe gemeldet, als ich es erwartet hätte. Viele Leute aus der Studienzeit. Geht dir das auch so?", fragte er, während er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

„Ja, mir geht es genauso. Ich habe auch von einigen Leuten eine Kleinigkeit bekommen, von denen ich es nicht erwartet hätte. Das Dumme ist dann nur, dass ich diesen Leuten nur eine Karte geschickt habe. So, Twinkle, du legst dich jetzt mal hier auf die Couch zu Draco, denn ich habe noch ein Geschenk auszupacken.", sagte sie sanft zu der kleinen Katze, die einen kleinen Laut von sich gab, als sie von Hermine weg musste. Sie machte es sich jedoch bei Draco sofort wieder bequem.

„Die Reise muss ihr ganz schön zugesetzt haben, sie schläft ja schon wieder.", bemerkte Draco, der sich zurücklehnte und das Kätzchen weiter mit Streicheleinheiten bedachte.

„Ja, sie hatte bestimmt Angst. Zum Glück war es kein allzu weiter Flug, denn Kathys Eltern wohnen nicht weit entfernt von hier und bei denen müsste sie momentan sein.", erwiderte Hermine, während sie das letzte Päckchen in die Hand nahm. Es war sehr schön verpackt, und unter dem Papier kam eine kleine Box zum Vorschein, die teilweise mit Samt überzogen war. Sie öffnete die Schachtel ganz langsam und ihr stockte der Atem. Was sie sah, war einfach wunderschön!

* * *

_Jaa, ich weiß, ein wirklich mieser Cliff! Da wartet ihr schon seit dem letzten Kapitel so gespannt darauf, was er ihr schenkt, und dann verrate ich es euch in diesem Kapitel immer noch nicht. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich beim nächsten Mal wohl gar nicht drum herum kommen werde ;-)_

_Bis dahin könntet ihr mir aber ein Review mit eurer Meinung hinterlassen _

_Liebe Grüße, Kim._


	10. Chapter 9:Der Weihnachtsball

_Hey Ihr Lieben!_

_Habe mich sehr gefreut, denn ihr habt beim letzten Kapitel einen neuen Rekord geknackt: Die Reviewmarke pro Kapitel hat die 10 überschritten! yippie_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich natürlich auch allen Reviewern danken. Ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review, also hört bitte nie auf, mir zu reviewn ;-)_

_Als nächstes möchte ich noch meiner Beta Nina danken, besser bekannt unter BdW. Du bist echt die Beste, vielen Dank!_

_Nun noch einen kleinen Satz zum Kapitel: Ich denke ja, ihr wisst, wie das letzte Kapitel aufgehört hat. Immerhin war es ein böser Cliff hehe_

_Aber für alle, die es nicht mehr wissen: Hermine ist gerade dabei, ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk von Draco auszupacken._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergesst das Review nicht zwinker_

* * *

**Chapter 9:** _.Der Weihnachtsball._

_Sie öffnete die Schachtel ganz langsam und ihr stockte der Atem. Was sie sah, war einfach wunderschön!_

Eine Kette mit einem schwarzen Anhänger lag dort in der Box, die sie von Draco geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön!", sagte Hermine und sah Draco an, der sie anlächelte.

„Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes.", sagte er und hob Twinkle von seinem Schoß, die daraufhin die Wohnung näher inspizierte. Er stand auf und ging zu Hermine hinüber, die immer noch mit der Schatulle in der Hand vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stand.

„Soll ich dir helfen sie anzulegen?", bot Draco an und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht annehmen, Draco. Ich meine, diese Kette muss ungeheuer wertvoll sein. Das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen.", protestierte Hermine und sah in eine andere Richtung, denn es war ihr wirklich unangenehm. Die Kette musste eine Menge Geld gekostet haben und sie wollte nicht, dass er zu viel für ein Geschenk für sie ausgab.

„Hermine, ich habe sie dir geschenkt. Bitte mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, was sie gekostet hat. Ich will sie dir schenken und da gibt es keine Widerrede!", sagte er und fasste sie bei den Schultern. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte, dass er es ernst meinte und dass er sich wohl nicht umstimmen lassen würde.

„Aber das ist doch Wahnsinn! Sieh dir die Kette doch mal an, sie muss ein Vermögen wert gewesen sein.", versuchte Hermine zu protestieren, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für meine Mitbewohnerin ist die Kette gerade gut genug!", erwiderte er, während er ihr Kinn hob und sie damit zwang, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„So, und jetzt werde ich sie dir anlegen." Mit diesen Worten griff er in die Schatulle und zog vorsichtig die Kette heraus. Er hielt sie hoch, um den Verschluss zu lösen und dabei konnte Hermine den Stein in seiner vollen Pracht betrachten. Er war wunderschön. Das Licht brach sich darin und warf schwarze funkelnde Schatten.

Draco trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Kette an, während Hermine ihr Haar hob, damit er die Kette schließen konnte. Anschließend schob er sie an den Schultern bis vor einen Spiegel, in dem sie sich mit ihrem neuen Schmuckstück betrachten konnte.

„Sie ist wunderschön!", flüsterte Hermine fast ehrfürchtig und Draco, der hinter ihr stand und ebenfalls in den Spiegel schaute, nickte. Sie drehte sich herum und umarmte ihn. Ganz plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung. Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, wieso sie es getan hatte, weil sie erst vor wenigen Tagen mit ihm Frieden geschlossen hatte und nun umarmte sie ihn. Es lag wahrscheinlich an der Harmonie, die Weihnachten mit sich brachte und die sie einfach viel zu sehr eingehüllt hatte. Verwirrt löste sie sich wieder von Draco, der ihre Umarmung kaum erwidert hatte und sie nun überrascht ansah. Dann jedoch lächelte er und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. Zurück blieb eine Hermine, die sich selbst für ihre von Gefühlen geleitete Spontaneität am liebsten in den Hintern getreten hätte. Was musste er jetzt nur von ihr denken?

Am nächsten Tag glichen die Bewohner von Hogwarts dem geschäftigen Gewusel eines Ameisenhaufens. Es wurden letzte Vorbereitungen für das Fest getroffen, welches am Nachmittag beginnen sollte und alle, Schüler, Lehrer, Hauselfen und sogar Geister – soweit es ihnen möglich war – packten mit an.

Um die Mittagszeit waren alle Vorbereitungen getroffen und nun konnten die Gäste kommen. Die Bewohner von Hogwarts waren allesamt in ihren Schlafsälen, um sich dem Fest angemessen anzuziehen.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs öffneten sich die Türen ihres Schrankes. Die Auswahl an Kleidern, die für diesen Anlass geeignet waren, war nicht sonderlich hoch, weswegen die junge Lehrerin auch seufzte. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen?

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf ein meergrünes Kleid, dessen Träger im Nacken zusammengebunden wurden. Sie hatte sich es irgendwann einmal für eine Hochzeit einer Freundin gekauft. Doch diese lag nun schon zwei Jahre zurück und seitdem war das Kleid nie wieder getragen worden. Hermine probierte es an, denn bis Draco mit dem Duschen fertig sein würde, würde noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen.

Das Kleid war zweigeteilt. Bis zu den Hüften lag es eng an ihrem Körper an, darunter lief der Stoff auseinander und der Rockteil fiel in großen Falten hinab. Der Stoff des Rockteils unterschied sich auch im Material von dem Oberteil, welches aus einem seidig glänzenden Stoff gemacht war.

Hermine betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild und war im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden. Nun musste sie nur noch etwas mit ihren Haaren anstellen und schon war sie fertig.

„Hermine, ich bin fertig!", hörte sie da plötzlich Draco rufen. Rasch zog sie das Kleid wieder aus und griff nach einem Handtuch, um schon wenige Augenblicke später unter einer wohltuenden Dusche zu stehen.

Eine Stunde später, genau eine halbe Stunde bevor die Gäste eintreffen würden, stand sie fertig angezogen und geschminkt vor ihrem Spiegel. Gerade war sie dabei einen Zauberspruch auf ihre Frisur anzuwenden, damit diese den Abend auch ohne Schäden überstehen würde. Sie hatte ihre Haare zusammengebunden und zu einem Dutt gedreht, während ihr Pony und einige Strähnen ihr ins Gesicht fielen, da diese nicht lang genug waren, um bis in den Dutt zu reichen. Als letztes legte sie sich noch die Kette um, die sie von ihrem Mitbewohner zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Sie öffnete ihre Tür und sah Draco, der sich verzweifelt mit seiner Fliege abmühte.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", fragte sie grinsend und blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen.

„Ja, das wäre echt-", erwiderte er und stockte, als er zu ihr sah.

„Wunderschön!", flüsterte er und Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an. Wieso war es wunderschön, wenn sie ihm beim Binden der Fliege half?

„Du bist wunderschön!", sagte er, und sie wurde auf der Stelle rot.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise und sah ein wenig betreten auf den Boden. Es war ihr unangenehm, die unverkennbare Bewunderung aus seinen Blicken herauslesen zu können. Um dies zu überspielen, ging sie einfach auf ihn zu und half ihm, die Fliege korrekt zu binden, wobei sie sich jedoch nur auf die Fliege konzentrierte.

Wenig später verließen sie gemeinsam ihre Wohnung, um in die Große Halle zu gehen. Schließlich warf es kein gutes Licht auf Hogwarts, wenn die Lehrer der Schule zu spät zum Fest kamen, und nicht präsent waren.

Viele Menschen, die Hermine nicht kannte, drängten bereits in die Halle und sie nahm dankend Dracos Arm, der sie sicher durch das Gedränge bugsierte in die Richtung der Ecke, in der sich die meisten ihrer Kollegen bereits eingefunden hatten. Dort mussten alle Gäste vorbei und so konnte jeder Lehrkraft auch die Hand geschüttelt werden. Darauf hatte Minerva besonders viel Wert gelegt.

Hermine stellte sich neben Desmond Dridge, der ihr und Draco lächelnd zunickte. Rechts von ihr stand Draco und so begrüßten sie die vielen Menschen, die in die Große Halle strömten.

„Hermine!", rief da plötzlich jemand und als die junge Lehrerin sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie ihren besten Freund Harry und Ginny.

„Hey, ihr beiden! Wie geht es euch?", fragte sie, während sie beide umarmte.

„Danke gut, und dir? Wie ist es so in Hogwarts als Lehrerin?", fragte Ginny und schaute Hermine an.

Die drei ließen sich an einem der zahlreichen Tische nieder, die um eine riesige Tanzfläche in der Mitte der großen Halle gruppiert waren.

Hermine erzählte den beiden von ihren ersten Erfahrungen als Lehrerin und, dass sie kein bisschen enttäuscht war von ihrem Beruf, im Gegenteil, ihre Erwartungen waren sogar noch übertroffen worden.

Wenig später stießen auch die restlichen Weasleys zu ihnen und Hermine freute sich, sie alle einmal wieder zu sehen. Molly und Arthur hatten sich nicht verändert, nur ein paar graue Haare mehr zierten ihre Köpfe, was wohl angesichts der vielen Anstrengungen des letzten Kampfes kein Wunder war. Auch Bill und Charlie waren mit ihren Frauen Fleur und Ruth gekommen. Hermine sah Charlie erst zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, und doch begrüßte er sie wie eine alte Bekannte.

„Ich habe schon so viel über dich gehört, dass du mir gar nicht unbekannt vorkommst.", begründete er diese Tatsache im Laufe des Abends, als sie beieinander standen und Hermine sich mit ihm und seiner Frau Ruth über seine Arbeit unterhielt.

„Hallo Hermine!", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden sagen, als sie gerade beim Buffet stand. Sie drehte sich um.

„Miranda! Schön, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", rief Hermine und die beiden Frauen umarmten sich.

„Danke, gut. Hast du Desmond zufällig irgendwo gesehen? Er wollte eben etwas zu trinken holen und hat wohl auf dem Weg irgendjemanden getroffen. Ich warte jetzt schon seit zehn Minuten auf ihn.", grinste Miranda und verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Aber er wird bestimmt gleich wieder auftauchen. Aber erzähl mal, wie läuft es im _Luscious_?", fragte Hermine, während beide Frauen sich nun ein Lachs-Sandwich vom Buffet nahmen.

„Es läuft gut, danke. Es ist zwar anstrengend, aber bis ich endlich das Geld für mein eigenes Studium zusammen habe, ist es der mit Abstand beste Job den ich hätte bekommen können. Ich bin so froh, dass Desmond und ich uns so oft sehen können, ohne dabei durch die Weltgeschichte apparieren zu müssen."

Hermine nickte, denn das verstand sie nur zu gut. Da entdeckte sie plötzlich Desmond und Draco, die auf sie zukamen.

„Schau mal, da ist er.", sagte die junge Lehrerin und deutete in Richtung der beiden Männer.

Einen Augenblick später standen sie auch schon bei den Frauen.

„Wo hast du denn so lange gesteckt, und wo ist meine Kürbisbowle?", fragte Miranda ihren Freund und nur an ihren schalkhaften Augen konnte man sehen, dass sie den vorwurfsvollen Unterton in ihrer Frage nicht ernst meinte.

„Die habe ich einem alten Professor von mir gegeben, den ich zufällig getroffen habe. Er hat sie sich einfach genommen und dachte wohl, sie sei für ihn. Es tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich werde dir eine neue holen." Desmond schaute sie schuldbewusst an, woraufhin Miranda lachen musste.

„Du bist unmöglich, Desmond Dridge! Ich denke, ich komme besser mit, damit ich heute Abend auch wirklich mal etwas zu trinken bekomme. Ich wette nämlich, dass du auf dem Weg wieder jemanden triffst und ich dich schon wieder suchen müsste. Also, bis später, ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch mal im Laufe des Abends."

Und mit diesen Worten standen sich Hermine und Draco alleine gegenüber.

„Wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Draco und sah sie an.

„Es ist sehr schön, oder findest du nicht? Hast du schon jemanden aus unseren Jahrgang gesehen?", fragte sie. Denn irgendwie war sie gespannt darauf, all ihre Mitschüler von damals einmal wieder zu sehen.

„Bisher nur Harry und den auch nur, weil ich gesehen habe, als er bei dir gestanden hat. Ist er mit der kleinen Weasley zusammen?", fragte Draco, und seine Stimme klang ehrlich interessiert und nicht gehässig, wie sie es früher getan hätte, hätten sie einmal über Harry gesprochen.

„Ja, die beiden sind seit einigen Jahren ein Paar.", erwiderte Hermine.

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, als Draco plötzlich ihre Hand ergriff.

„Hättest du Lust zu tanzen?", fragte er und seine Augen nahmen einen bittenden Ausdruck an, dem sich Hermine seltsamerweise nicht entziehen konnte.

„Ja, gerne."

Die beiden tanzten einen Langsamen Walzer und Hermine genoss es, von ihm geführt zu werden. Sie hatte schon sehr lange nicht mehr getanzt und Draco war ein wirklich guter Tänzer.

Nach dem Tanz entdeckte sie Ron und sie löste sich von Draco, der ihr das Versprechen abnahm, später noch einmal mit ihm zu tanzen.

„Ron!", rief sie und umarmte den jungen Mann stürmisch, der sich auf ihr Rufen hin umgedreht hatte.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen! Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen. Das ist Ellie – meine Freundin. Wir haben uns bei der Arbeit kennen gelernt, sie ist meine Partnerin.", erzählte Ron und die Frau neben ihm lächelte Hermine scheu an.

„Hallo, es freut mich sehr. Ich bin Hermine.", stellte Hermine sich vor und hielt Rons Freundin die Hand hin.

„Ellie, freut mich auch. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört. Ron hat viel von ihren Streichen und Abenteuern in der Schule erzählt."

Hermine betrachtete Ellie genauer, während sie sich unterhielten. Sie hatte dunkle Locken und einen geheimnisvollen Ausdruck in den Augen. Trotzdem schien sie sehr ruhig zu sein, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen schüchtern. Wahrscheinlich war sie aufgeregt, da sie an diesem Tag Rons gesamte Familie kennen lernen würde, mutmaßte Hermine.

Man musste aber zugeben – und das tat Hermine auch ohne jeglichen Neid –, dass Ellie eine sehr hübsche junge Frau war. Und sie schien Ron sehr zu mögen, denn dauernd sahen die beiden sich verliebt an.

Hermine unterhielt sich ein wenig mit den beiden und erfuhr dabei auch das Neueste von Ron, den sie ja nur sehr selten sah. Er arbeitete immer noch bei Charlie und es machte ihm sehr viel Spaß. Aber bald würde er zurück nach England kommen und sich dann wahrscheinlich eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse besorgen, in der er mit Ellie zusammen wohnen würde.

Gerade schwärmte er von den Möglichkeiten, die ihm die Arbeit eröffnet hatte, als Harry und Ginny zu ihnen stießen.

Anscheinend hatten Harry und Ron sich vorher auch noch nicht gesehen, denn sie begrüßten sich freudig und anschließend wurde ihnen ebenfalls Ellie vorgestellt.

Gerade unterhielten sie sich über das Fest und dass Minerva sich dabei selbst übertroffen hatte, als Hermine plötzlich Draco an sich vorbei gehen sah.

In diesem Moment war es für sie ganz normal, ihn am Arm zu fassen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

Sie ignorierte die unfreundlichen Blicke ihrer beiden besten Freunde und stellte ihn allgemein vor, wobei das ja nur für Ellie nötig gewesen wäre.

„Leute, das ist Draco Malfoy, einer meiner Kollegen und gleichzeitig mein Mitbewohner. Ich hoffe, das seht ihr in ihm und nicht das, was er einmal war, denn das ist er nicht mehr."

Draco nickte den Freunden zu, wobei man genau sehen konnte, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Ellie war die einzige, die ihm ohne irgendwelche Erinnerungen gegenübertreten konnte, was wohl auch der Grund war, weshalb sie ihn freundlich begrüßte.

Nach einer peinlichen Pause folgte jedoch auch Ginny diesem Beispiel, da sie bemerkt zu haben schien, dass Hermine es wirklich ein Anliegen war Dracos Ansehen in den Augen ihrer Freunde ein bisschen aufzubessern.

„Wir gehen mal kurz rüber zu Mum und Dad. Sie kennen Ellie ja auch noch nicht. Und was meint ihr, was los ist, wenn sie meine Freundin als Letztes kennen lernen.", sagte Ron und mit einem Nicken in die Runde waren die beiden verschwunden.

Hermine hatte Angst vor einer erneuten Pause und überlegte gerade krampfhaft, was sie sagen könnte, als Desmond ihr zusammen mit Miranda unverhofft zu Hilfe kam.

Sie stellte ihn ebenfalls vor und Harry und Ginny wandten sich interessiert ihm zu, wobei Harry ihn für einen Augenblick verwirrt musterte.

Hermine bemerkte es, und sie nahm sich vor, ihn später danach zu fragen. Anscheinend erinnerte Desmond ihn auch an irgendwen, genau wie es bei Hermine gewesen war, als sie ihren Kollegen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment erklang ein neues Lied und Hermine beschloss, die vier allein zu lassen. Sie winkte Miranda und Ginny, die gerade in ihre Richtung blickten noch zu, und fasste dann Dracos Hand, um ihn zur Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

„Wieso hast du das getan? Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie mich hassen.", fragte er sie unvermittelt.

„Ich dachte, irgendwann müsste der erste Schritt doch mal getan werden. Du bist unschuldig und du hast dich geändert. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie sie das nicht begreifen können.", verteidigte Hermine sich.

„Aber es hat nichts gebracht. Ron ist geflüchtet und Harry hat mich mit eisigem Schweigen bedacht. Es war wirklich unangenehm für mich. Bitte tu das nie wieder. Sie werden mich nie mögen, das sollte dir doch klar sein."

Bei diesen Worten sah sie ihn an und bemerkte die grenzenlose Traurigkeit, die diese Erkenntnis für ihn wohl mit sich bringen musste. Auf der Stelle bereute sie es, dass sie ihn so offensichtlich ins offene Messer hatte rennen lassen. Doch sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass ihre Freunde derart abweisend regieren würden – zumindest hatte sie gehofft, dass sie es nicht tun würden.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur, sie würden auch endlich erkennen, dass du vor Gericht die Wahrheit gesagt hast, und dass du dich geändert hast. Denn das hast du, das weiß ich!", begehrte Hermine nun auf.

„Es ist nett von dir, dass du es versuchen wolltest, doch bitte tu das nie wieder. Die Tatsache, dass du es erkannt hast und mir nicht mit demselben Hass begegnest, ist für mich mehr, als ich jemals erhofft hatte. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass wir uns inzwischen gut verstehen und du ein bisschen Vertrauen zu mir gewonnen hast. Es ist mehr, als ich verdiene, wenn man bedenkt, wie ich euch und ganz besonders dich früher behandelt habe und wie ich dich genannt habe."

Bei diesen Worten kam Hermine aus dem Takt und so blieben sie einfach stehen und sahen sich an. Hermine erkannte die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten und war ehrlich gerührt.

Sie umarmte ihn und diesmal erwiderte er die Umarmung und drückte sie an sich. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl.

„Irgendwann werden sie alle den wahren Draco sehen. Ganz bestimmt!", flüsterte Hermine, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Draco zweifelte an ihren Worten, doch gleichzeitig erwachte in diesem Moment auch der tiefe Wunsch, dass es irgendwann wirklich so sein würde. Zumindest würde es nicht schaden, es zu probieren und sich dafür anzustrengen – und wenn es nur für sie war.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine erst gegen Mittag, denn es war noch ein langer, aber auch sehr schöner Abend gewesen.

Sie blinzelte, und plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen am Fenster, von dem sie wohl auch wach geworden war.

Sie zog den Vorhang beiseite und öffnete das Fenster, woraufhin eine Schneeeule sofort in das Zimmer flog und auf der Stange neben Ladybird Platz nahm.

Als sie Hedwig erkannte, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie Harry noch nach seiner Verwunderung bezüglich Desmond hatte fragen wollen, was sie jedoch später vergessen hatte.

Sie nahm sich vor, ihn in ihrer Antwort danach zu fragen.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Ich habe die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil ich die ganze Zeit über den gestrigen Abend nachgedacht habe, und zwar gleich in mehrerlei Hinsicht._

_Zum einen möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich sehr verwundert über deine Meinung von Malfoy bin, die du ja anscheinend grundlegend geändert zu haben scheinst._

_Ginny berichtete mir, nachdem wir nach Hause gekommen waren, auch noch davon, dass du ihn umarmt hast, nachdem ihr getanzt hattet._

_Was ist los mit dir? Entschuldige die Frage, aber ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um dich. Hat er dich vielleicht mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt? Du hast gestern Abend immer wieder bei ihm gestanden und mit ihm getanzt, als wäret ihr schon ewig befreundet, oder gar noch mehr! Aber das will ich gar nicht erst weiter denken…_

_Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich mache mir wirklich nur Sorgen… Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn irgendetwas passiert sein sollte._

_Nun aber zu der anderen Sache, die mich beschäftigt. Wer ist dieser Desmond Dridge? Ich habe mich ja gestern kurz mit ihm und seiner Freundin unterhalten und irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich an jemanden erinnert._

_Kannst du mir vielleicht weiterhelfen? Es macht mich nämlich wahnsinnig, dass es mir nicht einfällt._

_Sie sind aber sehr nett, also Desmond und Miranda. _

_Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald mal wieder._

_Liebe Grüße, Harry._

Hermine las die Zeilen über Draco ein zweites Mal. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Draco schien Recht zu haben, Harry und die anderen würden nie ihr Misstrauen ihm gegenüber ablegen.

Zusätzlich musste sie darüber lachen, nachdem der Satz sie zuerst ein wenig schockiert hatte, dass Harry ihr mehr als Freundschaft mit Draco unterstellte. Doch darüber würde sie später nachdenken.

Was sie viel mehr interessierte und auch verwunderte war die Tatsache, dass Harry das Thema mit Desmond selbst anschnitt. Irgendetwas musste es bedeuten, dass ihnen beiden es aufgefallen war. Und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas sehr Wichtiges zu bedeuten hatte…

* * *

_So, mein Abschlusswort zu diesen Kapitel lautet: Review! zwinker_

_Schließlich wollt ihr doch auch wissen, wer Desmond Dridge wirklich ist und an wen er Hermine erinnert…_


	11. Chapter 10:Harrys Besuch

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Hier geht es auch schon weiter... _

_Dieses Kapitel wird euch wahrscheinlich ganz schön aufregen - aber dazu am Ende mehr bösegrins_

_Einen vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an meine Beta BdW, die sich immer wieder an meine Fehler heranwagt und mir unzählige Auswahlmöglichkeiten gibt... Danke Nina:-) (Es sollte vielleicht noch erwähnt werden, dass sie eine unglaublich tolle Story schreibt, die ihr unbedingt mal lesen solltet zwinker)_

_Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch erst mal viel Spaß...

* * *

****__Chapter 10:_ **_.Harrys Besuch._**

Die Wochen vergingen ohne einen weiteren Zwischenfall.

Leider war auch Harry nicht eingefallen, an wen Desmond ihn erinnerte und so hatten sie das Thema erst einmal auf Eis gelegt, auch wenn Harry dies sehr schwer gefallen war. Das hatte sie aus seinen Briefen herauslesen können. Ginny zufolge hatte er eine ganze Woche fast über nichts anderes mehr reden können.

Doch es machte sie beide wahnsinnig, wenn sie immer wieder am selben Thema hängen blieben und doch keine Lösung fanden. Hermine hatte Harry jedoch versprechen müssen, dass sie am Ball blieb und herausfand, woher Desmond kam und ihn bei der Gelegenheit alles fragen würde, was man sonst noch so über ihn erfahren konnte.

Heute, an einem verschneiten Tag Ende Januar, hatte Hermine einen ganzen Stapel Aufsätze zu korrigieren, alle zu dem Thema: „Wie beschwöre ich einen Patronus herauf?"

Eigentlich war dies kein Thema gewesen, welches der Lehrplan vorsah, doch Hermine hatte mit Minerva darüber gesprochen und die beiden Frauen waren übereingekommen, dass es nicht wirklich schaden konnte, mit den Siebtklässlern einen kleinen Exkurs in die höhere Magie der Verteidigung zu machen.

Es waren schon nach elf, als Draco die gemeinsame Wohnung betrat, denn bis eben hatte er einen Trank gebraut und dabei die Zeit vergessen, wie es ihm öfter passierte. Es war auch durchaus keine Seltenheit, dass er in den Kerkern übernachtete, um ein Auge auf den Trank zu haben, den er gerade braute.

„Hermine?", fragte er, als er das Durcheinander auf dem Boden ihres Wohnzimmers sah.

Die junge Lehrerin hatte nämlich ihre Arbeitsstätte auf den Boden vor dem Kamin verlegt und dann sechs Stapel gebildet, um die Aufsätze nach Noten zu sortieren.

Und inmitten dieser Stapel entdeckte der junge Mann schließlich seine Kollegin – zusammengerollt und friedlich schlafend.

Zuerst überlegte er, ob er sie einfach weiter schlafen lassen sollte. Doch dann blickte er auf die Stapel um sie herum und diese ließen darauf schließen, dass sie noch ein bisschen Arbeit hatte, die bis zum nächsten Tag erledigt werden musste.

„Hermine, wach auf.", sagte er sanft und rüttelte leicht an ihren Schultern. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte ihn an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt und blinzelte.

„Du bist eingeschlafen. Und da diese Stapel ganz danach aussehen, als müssten sie bis morgen noch durchgesehen werden, dachte ich, ich wecke dich lieber. Entschuldige, wenn das falsch war.", erklärte er und half ihr auf.

„Nein, nein, du hast es genau richtig gemacht. Das muss wirklich bis morgen noch alles durchgesehen werden.", seufzte sie und blickte auf die Stapel hinunter.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen? Ein bisschen verstehe ich ja doch noch von Verteidigung. Also, nur wenn du willst."

„Das wäre toll! Es geht um den Patronus-Zauber. Ich habe hier auch eine Liste der Fakten, die genannt werden müssen, wenn du dir nicht sicher sein solltest."

Sie reichte ihm das Stück Pergament, auf der die Punkte aufgelistet waren und schob einen Teil der Aufsätze zu Draco hinüber.

Und so arbeiteten sie zwei Stunden konzentriert, bis sie alle Aufsätze korrigiert hatten.

„Puh, ich kann nicht mehr.", stöhnte Hermine und griff sich in den Nacken. Draco, der hinter ihr stand, schob ihre Hände beiseite und massierte sie.

„Oh, das tut gut. Danke, Draco."

„Kein Problem, Hermine. Ich habe dir gern geholfen, es hat doch Spaß gemacht. Aber ich glaube, du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen. In sechs Stunden müssen wir schon wieder aufstehen.", sagte er, während er noch immer hinter ihr stand.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Gute Nacht.", sagte sie, dann verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

Am folgenden Freitag bekam Hermine erneut einen Brief von Harry:

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Wie geht es dir?_

_Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich. Ich hoffe, du hast am Wochenende Zeit, damit wir uns in den Drei Besen treffen können, oder vielleicht im Luscious. Darauf bin ich nämlich sehr gespannt. _

_Sag mir Bescheid, wann es dir am besten passt._

_Bin schon sehr gespannt, was du zu den Neuigkeiten sagst._

_Bis bald, _

_Harry._

Hermine war sehr gespannt, was Harry zu erzählen hatte und so antwortete sie ihm sofort:

_Lieber Harry!_

_Ich hasse es, wenn du etwas so spannend machst. Natürlich habe ich Zeit für dich, und wenn nicht, würde ich sie mir nehmen. Schon allein, weil ich unglaublich neugierig auf die Sache bin, die du mir erzählen willst. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns morgen Nachmittag gegen drei im Luscious._

_Freue mich auf deine Neuigkeiten._

_Bis morgen,_

_Hermine._

Sie erledigte an diesem Freitagnachmittag noch alles, was sie eigentlich für Samstag geplant hatte und schaffte es sogar noch, einen Teil der Aufsätze zu korrigieren, die sie inzwischen aus Gewohnheit immer übers Wochenende aufgab.

* * *

Am Samstagnachmittag stand sie pünktlich um drei Uhr im _Luscious_ und sah sich um. Harry saß bereits an einem Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Miranda. Lächelnd steuerte sie auf ihn zu, doch es sah aus, als wolle er schon wieder aufstehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt, als er tatsächlich seine Jacke packte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber ich muss euch sozusagen rauswerfen. Mein Chef hat eine Inventur der Getränke-Bestände anberaumt und dann soll ich direkt auch noch einen Hausputz organisieren mit unseren Hauselfen."

„Keine Angst, sie werden bezahlt, Hermine. Ich habe Miranda extra gefragt.", lachte Harry und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um sie.

Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps und lächelte Miranda an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Die beiden ziehen mich damit immer noch auf.", erklärte sie, woraufhin Miranda nickte und damit signalisierte, dass sie verstand, was Hermine meinte.

„Naja, dann werden wir wohl doch in die _Drei Besen_ gehen müssen.", sagte Harry.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Miranda und gingen dann die paar Schritte durch Hogsmeade bevor sie in den _Drei Besen_ Platz nahmen.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte Draco an einem der hinteren Tische. Er nickte ihr zu und sie erwiderte seinen Gruß.

Harry bestellte noch zwei Honigmet für sie und dann begann er zu erzählen.

„Also, ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich Neuigkeiten habe. Es hat sich erst gestern so ergeben sonst hätte ich es dir natürlich auch schon früher erzählt. Also-", er druckste ein wenig herum, „Ginny und ich, wir werden heiraten!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Aber das ist ja toll! Oh Harry, ich freu mich so für dich!"

Hermine sprang auf und umarmte ihn.

„Jetzt will ich aber genaueres hören. Wie hast du sie gefragt? Was hat sie gesagt? Hat sie geweint? Und was sagen die Weasleys dazu? Weiß Ron es schon?"

„Hermine, langsam. Also, Ron weiß es auch seit gestern und er freut sich sehr für uns. Die Weasleys sind sowieso total aus dem Häuschen, zumindest die, von denen ich es weiß. Molly freut sich riesig, endlich einmal ein tolles Fest zu organisieren und sie hat gestern mit Fleur fast um die Wette geweint. Und Ginny – sie ist einfach wunderbar! Es war eigentlich gar nicht geplant, dass ich sie gestern gefragt habe. Ich meine, ich hatte zwar vor, sie bald zu fragen, deswegen hatte ich ja auch den Ring in der Tasche, aber eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas warten. Doch gestern war plötzlich dieser perfekte Moment da, von dem alle Welt immer spricht. Ich habe mich vor sie gekniet und sie gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten möchte. Hermine, ich sage dir, es waren die längsten Augenblicke meines Lebens, bis sie endlich Ja gesagt hat. Und dann hat sie geweint."

Hermine standen ebenfalls die Tränen in den Augen, als ihr bester Freund nun erzählte, wie er sich gestern verlobt hatte.

„Und natürlich bist du herzlich eingeladen zu unserer Verlobungsfeier nächsten Monat. Ron und Ellie werden auch da sein."

„Natürlich, ich komme gern. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse!", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich freue mich so für euch! Weißt du was, das müssen wir doch feiern! Madam Rosmerta?", rief Hermine und sprang auf, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch plötzlich wurde sie ganz weiß im Gesicht.

Ihre Hand tastete Halt suchend nach der Stuhllehne, doch sie griff daneben und die Ohnmacht übermannte sie vollkommen.

Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie hart auf dm Boden aufschlug, war Draco da und fing sie auf.

„Hermine!", flüsterte er, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Harry, der bis jetzt nur geschockt daneben gesessen hatte, überwand endlich seinen Schockzustand und bahnte Draco einen Weg durch die neugierigen Schülertrauben, die sich um die junge Lehrerin angesammelt hatte.

„Los Malfoy, komm hinter mir her.", sagte er zu Draco und hielt diesem die Türe auf.

Draußen atmete Draco erleichtert auf.

„Puh, gute Arbeit, Potter.", bemerkte er und ging – immer noch Hermine in den Armen haltend – zu einer unberührten schneebedeckten Wiese und tauchte seine Hand in den weißen Niederschlag.

„Was tust du denn da? Ich glaube, dafür ist keine Zeit. Sie muss jetzt in den Krankenflügel!", rief Harry aufgebracht und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

Draco jedoch schenkte ihm nur wenig Beachtung und strich mit seinen vom Schnee gekühlten und feuchten Händen über ihr Gesicht. Als dies jedoch keine Reaktion brachte, erhob er sich erneut und eilte, gefolgt von Harry, hinauf zum Schloss.

* * *

Kurz vor dem Schloss kam Hermine kurz zu sich.

„Draco!", flüsterte sie schwach und krallte sich an ihm fest, verlor jedoch gleich darauf wieder das Bewusstsein.

Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von Madam Pomfrey trennen, fiel Draco in einen Laufschritt und rannte so schnell, wie es ihm mit einem zweiten Körpergewicht möglich war, den Gang entlang. Er legte sie auf einem Bett ab und Madam Pomfrey ließ sich von Harry erzählen, was geschehen war.

„Wir haben uns ganz normal unterhalten, plötzlich ist sie aufgesprungen, weil sie etwas bestellen wollte und dann wurde sie ganz weiß. Sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen und Malfoy konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte und sich womöglich auch noch etwas gebrochen hätte. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss ist sie dann kurz zu sich gekommen, hat aber gleich darauf das Bewusstsein wieder verloren."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und schickte die beiden hinaus, um Hermine zu untersuchen.

„Professor Granger, wachen Sie auf!", sagte sie zu ihrer Patientin und träufelte ihr ein paar Tropfen einer übelriechenden Medizin in den Mund.

Kurz darauf erwachte Hermine, doch die Krankenschwester bemerkte sofort, dass ihr Zustand ernst war, denn sie hatte hohes Fieber und Schüttelfrost.

Währenddessen gingen Harry und Draco draußen auf dem Gang unruhig auf und ab. Irgendwann setzte sich Harry auf den kalten Flurboden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er beobachtete Draco, der sich ebenfalls gegen die Mauer gelehnt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und eine tiefe Falte durchzog seine Stirn.

Harry bemerkte, wie besorgt er aussah, und es verwunderte ihn sehr. Doch bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete Madam Pomfrey die Tür zum Krankenflügel, und bat die beiden jungen Männer wieder herein.

Draco setzte sich sofort an Hermines Bett.

„Hermine! Was machst du bloß?", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, mir war auf einmal ganz schwindelig. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich nach so einer Sache in den Krankenflügel gebracht hast. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich dir wohl einen ausgeben müssen.", scherzte sie und lächelte schwach. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, und drückte sie kurz, um sie anschließend direkt wieder loszulassen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Also tu alles, was Madam Pomfrey dir sagt, damit wir unser Wohnzimmer morgen wieder gemeinsam nutzen können." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und wandte sich anschließend in Richtung der Tür, als sie ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Draco?"

Fragend blickte er sich um und sah in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

„Danke für alles.", sagte sie leise.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry von Madam Pomfrey erfahren, dass Hermine an Fieber gelitten hatte und sie wohl noch mindestens einen Tag hier bleiben müsse. Auch wusste Madam Pomfrey wieder nicht genau, was mit Hermine los war, doch sie ging von einem Schwächeanfall aus.

„Sie muss sich unbedingt mehr schonen.", sagte die Krankenschwester eindringlich.

Draco verließ die Krankenstation und Harry unterhielt sich kurz mit Hermine, bevor sie dank Madam Pomfreys scheußlich schmeckendem Trank, der das Fieber senken sollte, erschöpft einschlief.

„Poppy! Was ist passiert? Ein Hauself sagte mir, dass Hermine im Krankenflügel liegt.", hörte er da plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Schulleiterin.

„Ja, Minerva. Sie ist in den _Drei Besen_ zusammengebrochen. Als Professor Malfoy sie zu mir gebracht hat, hatte sie hohes Fieber und Schüttelfrost. Aber jetzt schläft sie und befindet sich auf dem Wege der Besserung.", brachte die Krankenschwester die Schulleiterin kurz auf den neuesten Stand.

Minerva entdeckte Harry und lächelte ihm zu. „Mister Potter schön sie zu sehen, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen mich gleich in mein Büro zu begleiten?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Poppy, ich werde gegen Abend noch einmal nach Hermine sehen.", sagte sie noch zu Madam Pomfrey, und anschließend verließ sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Schüler den Krankenflügel.

* * *

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, „Sie sehen sehr nachdenklich aus."

„Finden Sie? Nun ja, das bin ich zurzeit auch, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Wollen Sie mir etwas darüber erzählen?"

Eindringlich sah sie ihn an. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn nicht nach dem Grund gefragt, denn es war etwas, das sie nichts anging. Aber irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit Hermine zu tun hatte.

„Es geht um Hermine." Minerva nickte, und lächelte innerlich. Wieder einmal hatte ihr Gefühl sie nicht im Stich gelassen.

„Ich meine, sie wohnt jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. Glauben Sie, er behandelt sie gut? Also, ich meine, ob er höflich zu ihr ist und sie nicht als Schlammblut oder etwas Derartiges bezeichnet?"

„Nein, das macht er nicht mehr, er hat sich geändert, Mr. Potter. Aber sie scheinen nicht sehr viel Vertrauen in seine Aussagen zu haben. Ich verstehe, dass Sie sich um ihre Freundin sorgen, aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, kommen die beiden sehr gut miteinander zurecht. Zumindest habe ich keinerlei Beschwerden gehört, und das werte ich als gutes Zeichen. Aber Hermine würde sich bestimmt selber zu wehren wissen, wenn sie sich von ihm schlecht behandelt fühlen würde, oder meinen Sie nicht?"

„Könnte es nicht sein, dass er sie verzaubert hat? Er könnte sie doch mit einem Fluch belegt haben."

„Nun, Mr. Potter, denken sie doch mal nach. Hermine war in kurzer Zeit schon zweimal im Krankenflügel. Wir hätten es auf jeden Fall bemerken müssen, wenn Hermine mit einem Fluch unter Kontrolle gebracht worden wäre. Patienten reagieren dann anders als gewöhnlich auf jegliche Art von Medizin. Bei Hermine war jedoch alles in Ordnung, also machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Ich kann verstehen, dass es schwer für sie sein muss, es zu akzeptieren, aber Draco Malfoy ist wirklich nicht mehr der Junge von früher, der Ihnen das Leben schwer gemacht hat."

Harry sah sie an und dachte eine Weile über ihre Worte nach, bis er schließlich weitersprach.

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht, und es liegt einfach daran, dass ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass sein Verhalten von damals auf einen Fluch seines Vaters zurückzuführen ist."

„Irgendwann werden Sie es auch verstehen, und dann werden Sie sich vielleicht auch mal mit ihm unterhalten können, ohne dass die alte Feindschaft wieder aufkeimt.", meinte die Schulleiterin.

„Aber was halten Sie denn eigentlich von unserem dritten Neuzugang, Professor Dridge?", wollte sie nun wissen.

Damit sprach sie direkt das zweite Thema an, das Harry in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.

„Nun, er scheint ganz sympathisch zu sein und wahrscheinlich auch geeignet für den Posten. Aber wissen Sie, ich hatte die ganze Zeit, als ich mich mit ihm unterhielt, das Gefühl, als würde ich ihn schon kennen. Er erinnerte mich seltsam stark an jemanden.", bemerkte er und sah Professor McGonagall dabei durchdringend an, um ihre Reaktion beobachten zu können.

Diese lächelte und nickte, und ließ sich lange Zeit mit ihrer Antwort auf Harrys Worte.

„Nun, das ist kein Wunder. Aber das sollte Professor Dridge Ihnen vielleicht irgendwann einmal selbst erzählen. Das ist eine Sache, die mich nichts angeht."

Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, dass es wohl keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter bei der Schulleiterin nachzufragen, denn sie war eine loyale Person und wenn sie der Meinung war, Desmond müsse sein Geheimnis selbst preisgeben, dann würde sie diese Meinung keinesfalls irgendwann ändern.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Harry erschrocken fest, dass er schon wieder zurück musste.

Jedoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, noch einmal kurz bei Hermine vorbeizuschauen und ihr eine gute Besserung zu wünschen.

* * *

Am Abend ging es Hermine schon wieder um einiges besser. Sie schob sich gerade ein Stück Brot in den Mund, als Desmond plötzlich hereinkam.

„Hallo Hermine. Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich.

„Danke, gut. Setz dich doch.", bot sie ihm an und dankend folgte er ihrer Aufforderung.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Ich muss dir nämlich unbedingt etwas erzählen. Wäre das in Ordnung, oder sollen wir das verschieben, bis du wieder hundertprozentig fit bist?", fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.

Hermine sah ihm an, dass es ihm sehr wichtig war, mit ihr zu reden und sie hatte nichts dagegen. Sie hatte schon lange darüber gegrübelt, wie sie ihn dazu bringen könnte, ihr sein Geheimnis zu verraten, doch bisher hatte sich keine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Und nun kam er von ganz alleine und wollte mir ihr reden, diese Chance ließ sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, das ist schon okay. Also, was möchtest du mir denn erzählen?", winkte sie ab und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, denn ganz sicher, ob er ihr es wirklich erzählen sollte, schien er selbst nicht zu sein.

„Dir ist bestimmt, genau wie Harry und auch manchen anderen deiner früheren Schulfreunde, aufgefallen, dass ich euch an irgendwen erinnere. Professor McGonagall sprach mich direkt bei unserem ersten Gespräch darauf an und bisher ist sie auch die Einzige im Schloss, die etwas darüber weiß. Es ist kein Zufall, dass ich euch bekannt vorkomme."

Er stockte und Hermine blickte ihn nur aufmunternd an. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall unterbrechen, denn es schien ihm schon schwer genug zu fallen, mit ihr zu reden.

„Ich habe vor kurzem herausgefunden, dass mein Vater nicht mein richtiger Vater ist, also nicht mein biologischer. Meine Mutter hatte vor über zwanzig Jahren ein Verhältnis mit einem anderen Mann, und daraus bin ich entstanden."

Nervös nestelte er an seinem Umhang, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Meine Eltern sind schon vor einigen Jahren verstorben, aber meine Mutter hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen, den ich vor einigen Monaten erhalten habe. Er war in meinem Elternhaus in einem alten Sekretär versteckt. In ihm schreibt sie, wer mein richtiger Vater ist."

Er stand auf und fuhr sich über die Augen. Hermine spürte, dass er die Augenblicke noch einmal erlebte, in denen ihm die ganze Tragweite dieses Briefes klar geworden war.

„Weißt du, ich habe Angst, es euch zu sagen. Vor allem Harry wird es schockieren."

* * *

_Ohje, und da mach ich Schluss! Nee, das geht ja echt nicht... Macht eurem Ärger ruhig Luft... Je mehr Leser mir ihr Feedback geben, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel. Das ist nämlich schon fertig gebetat und wartet nur noch darauf, von mir hochgeladen zu werden... Also, schreibt mir Reviews!! _


	12. Chapter 11:Enthüllungen

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Hier endlich das ersehnte Kapitel, das einige Antworten mit sich bringt. Eure Reviews haben mich sehr gefreut, zumal einige von euch sogar herausgefunden haben, was mit Dsmond los ist und wieso er bisher so ein Geheimnis um seine Herkunft gemacht hat. _

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich wie immer bei meiner Beta Nina (BdW) bedanken. Du bist echt die Beste! Übrigens: Sie hat auch eine tolle Story on, die unbedingt lesenswert ist_

_Der nächste Update wird wohl etwas dauern, da ich in den nächsten Wochen sehr eingespannt bin, sowohl schulisch wie auch privat. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis dafür. Viele Reviews könnten da aber hilfreich sein zwinker Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, mir mal einen kleinen Vorsprung zu verschaffen, doch ich fürchte, das haut nicht hin - zumindest noch nicht..._

_So, und nun wünsche ich euch ganz viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel und ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht über diese Auflösung._

_Lieben Gruß, Kim._

_**Chapter 11: .Enthüllungen.**_

„_Meine Eltern sind schon vor einigen Jahren verstorben, aber meine Mutter hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen, den ich vor einigen Monaten erhalten habe. Er war in meinem Elternhaus in einem alten Sekretär versteckt. In ihm schreibt meine Mutter, dass mein Vater nicht mein Vater ist."_

_Er stand auf und fuhr sich über die Augen. Hermine spürte, dass er die Augenblicke noch einmal erlebte, in denen ihm die ganze Tragweite dieses Briefes klar geworden war._

„_Weißt du, ich habe Angst, es euch zu sagen. Vor allem Harry wird es schockieren."_

Verwirrt blickte Hermine ihn an.

„Was hat Harry denn damit zu tun?"

„Naja, er kennt meinen richtigen – meinen biologischen Vater."

Wieder machte er eine Pause. Hermine sah ihn immer noch geduldig an, obwohl sie ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre, um endlich den Namen aus ihm herauszubekommen.

Als er keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen, holte sie tief Luft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry dich dafür verurteilen würde. Er würde niemanden aufgrund seiner Herkunft oder seiner Eltern anders behandeln, auch nicht, wenn er ihn so kennen gelernt hätte wie dich. Obwohl, ich glaube, bei einer Sache wäre es wohl wirklich ein Schock für ihn." Den letzten Satz hatte sie eher laut gedacht und am liebsten sofort wieder zurückgenommen, denn Desmond wurde schlagartig nervös und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett neben ihrem.

„Bei welcher Sache?", fragte er.

„Naja, wenn es zum Beispiel etwas mit seinem Vater zu tun hätte, würde Harry es nur schwerlich verkraften. Er kannte seinen Vater nicht und doch, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, ist er etwas ganz Besonderes für ihn. Harry ist von den guten Eigenschaften seiner Eltern überzeugt, und irgendetwas Schlechtes über sie würde ihn bestimmt hart treffen."

Verzweifelt raufte Desmond sich die Haare.

„Das macht die Sache nicht gerade besser.", seufzte er.

„Wieso?", wollte Hermine nun wissen, wobei sie sich in ihrem Bett aufsetzte. Lief dieses Gespräch am Ende wirklich auf Harrys Vater hinaus? Das konnte sich Hermine einfach nicht vorstellen. Schließlich hatten Harrys Eltern sich geliebt. Doch bevor sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erlöste Desmond sie.

„Nun, der Mann, der mein Vater sein soll, wenn ich diesem Brief Glauben schenke, ist für Harry so etwas wie ein Vater gewesen.", erwiderte er und seine Stimme war zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser geworden.

„Was heißt gewesen? Ist er – tot?"

Desmond nickte nur.

„Dann kommt ja eigentlich nur einer in Frage.", bemerkte Hermine und sie zögerte, den Namen auszusprechen.

„Desmond, heißt dein Vater Sirius – Sirius Black?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig und blickte ihren Kollegen an.

Dieser nickte nur und berichtete dann stockend alles, was er wusste.

„Meine Mutter hat ihn damals in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt, und in ihrem Brief hat sie geschrieben, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick war. Sie haben sich ein paar Mal getroffen, doch es wurde nichts daraus, weil sie ja schon mit meinem Vater, ich meine, ihrem Mann, zusammen war. Und Sirius wollte sich nicht dazwischen drängen. Das hat er zumindest in seinem Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, den ich auch in dem alten Sekretär gefunden habe. Er hat sie sehr geliebt, doch er wusste, dass er meine Mutter niemals hätte glücklich machen können, weil er zu dieser Zeit schon Voldemort auf den Fersen war und er immer viel unterwegs war. Meine Mutter hat auch geschrieben, dass sie sich deswegen immer große Sorgen gemacht hat, doch sie konnte ihn wohl nicht davon abbringen. Sie hat auch gesagt, dass er sehr stolz war und immer seinen eigenen Kopf hatte, genauso wie ich als kleiner Junge."

„Und wie ging es dann weiter mit den beiden, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten? Hat deine Mutter dazu auch etwas geschrieben?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Die beiden haben sich nie wieder gesehen. Er hat auch nie erfahren, dass er einen Sohn hat. Sie hatte Angst, es ihm zu sagen und ihn somit zu etwas zu zwingen, das er eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Aber meinem Vater, also ihrem Mann, hat sie es gesagt und er hat sie nicht verlassen. Er hat sie sehr geliebt. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich meine Eltern jemals gestritten hätten. Er hat ihr ihren Treuebruch verziehen, und mich als seinen Sohn akzeptiert, und die beiden haben verabredet, dass ich es nicht erfahren sollte – erst wenn ich älter wäre."

Hermine sah ihn nur an. Sie war sprachlos.

Sirius hatte einen Sohn! Und nun, da sie ihn genau betrachtete, bemerkte sie sofort die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer. Es war ihr ja auch von Anfang an aufgefallen, dass Desmond sie an jemanden erinnerte, aber auf Sirius wäre sie wahrscheinlich nie gekommen. Kein Wunder, denn sie hatte Sirius das letzte Mal vor ungefähr zehn Jahren gesehen.

„Hast du deswegen die Stelle angenommen? Um unauffällig etwas über Sirius herauszufinden und womöglich noch an Harry heranzukommen?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Wenn dies so sein sollte, dann wäre sie wirklich sauer auf ihn. Es war vollkommen nachvollziehbar, dass er nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen war und sich als Sirius' Sohn vorgestellt hatte, aber wenn er auch noch Hintergedanken bei diesem Job hatte, das wäre wirklich das Letzte, überlegte Hermine.

„Nein, das war eher ein Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet in Hogwarts angenommen wurde. Hermine, das musst du mir wirklich glauben. Das würde ich niemals tun. Wenn ich diesen Job nicht bekommen hätte, hätte ich Harry wahrscheinlich auch irgendwann besucht, und hätte ihm alles erklärt. Meinst du, ich sollte es ihm erzählen? Oder würde er dann nicht mehr mit gutem Gefühl an Sirius zurückdenken können?", fragte er unsicher und sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Natürlich wirst du mit ihm reden. Seit ihr euch das erste Mal gesehen habt, hatte er das Gefühl, dich auf seltsame Weise zu kennen, und mir ging es genauso. Es wäre nicht fair, ihm vorzuenthalten, wer du wirklich bist. Und ich bin mir sicher, er wird deswegen nicht schlechter von seinem Paten denken. Sirius war zwar wie ein Vater für ihn, aber was soll er ihm schon vorwerfen? Dass er sich in eine Frau verliebt hat, die bereits einen Mann hatte? Das passiert nun einmal, und Harry würde es ihm ganz bestimmt nicht vorhalten. Aber vielleicht hilft es, wenn du ihm die Briefe zeigst."

Hermine stockte kurz.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du willst natürlich, denn sie sind ja doch etwas Persönliches. Ich glaube, es würde Harry sehr viel bedeuten. Weißt du, die beiden kannten sich nur gut eineinhalb Jahre, doch in dieser Zeit ist er fast so etwas gewesen wie der Vater, den Harry nie hatte."

Desmond nickte und stand auf.

„Ich danke dir wirklich, dass du mir zugehört hast und mir Ratschläge gegeben hast. Ich denke, ich werde Harry in den nächsten Tagen einmal besuchen. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich schon früher tun sollen.", bemerkte er, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es war schon richtig, dass du gewartet hast, bis du dir in dieser Hinsicht sicher warst. Und jetzt bist du bereit und ich verspreche dir, du wirst einiges über deinen Vater erfahren, was du wahrscheinlich noch nicht weißt, wenn du dich mit Harry unterhältst."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und er erwiderte es.

„Danke Hermine. Ich werde jetzt gehen, du musst bestimmt jetzt auch schlafen. Und wenn ich dich davon abhalte, werde ich mir Madam Pomfrey zur Feindin machen, und das will niemand in diesem Schloss, glaube ich.", grinste er und dabei erinnerte er Hermine wieder an Sirius. Dessen Lächeln war zwar immer eine Seltenheit geblieben, doch es war dem seines Sohnes ziemlich ähnlich.

* * *

Am Ende der Woche erhielt Hermine einen Brief von Harry. 

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Du ahnst wahrscheinlich, weshalb ich dir schreibe. Gestern war Desmond zu Besuch bei uns, und das Gespräch mit ihm hat mich sehr überrascht, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Zuerst konnte ich es gar nicht glauben, aber er hat mir die Briefe gezeigt und da konnte ich ja gar nicht anders, als endlich die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Er ist wirklich Sirius' Sohn!_

_Nachdem ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, haben wir uns aber sehr gut unterhalten und ich glaube, es hat ihm sehr gut getan, dass ich ihm etwas über seinen Vater erzählen konnte. Ich kann es ihm gut nachempfinden, denn ich kann auch nie genug hören, wenn mir jemand etwas über meine Eltern erzählt._

_Es ist nur wirklich traurig, dass ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin, dass er mich an Sirius erinnert. Immerhin war Sirius mein Pate und ein wichtiger Mensch in meinem Leben, wenn auch leider nur für kurze Zeit. _

_Und als ich ihm dann gestern gegenüber saß, hat mich beinahe der Schlag getroffen. Alles, einfach alles erinnerte mich an Sirius. Wie Desmond redet, wie er lacht und seine Nase – all das ist genauso wie bei Sirius. Das Einzige, was sich wirklich unterscheidet, sind die Augen. Desmond hat warme Augen, und Sirius' Augen waren immer kühl und man konnte darin sehen, dass er schon einiges durchmachen musste._

_Die ganze Zeit versuche ich mir vorzustellen, was Sirius gesagt oder getan hätte, wenn er Desmond noch kennen gelernt hätte. Ich glaube, er hätte sich sehr gefreut, einen Sohn zu haben. _

_Entschuldige, dass ich meinen Brief hier schon abbreche, aber Ginny ruft mich, wir müssen noch etwas erledigen. Ich hoffe aber, bald deine Meinung zu dieser Sache zu erfahren._

_Liebe Grüße, dein Harry._

Hermine hielt den Brief in den Händen und lächelte. Sie konnte die Rührung und die Freude herauslesen, die Harry aufgrund der Neuigkeiten verspürt hatte.

Sie setzte sich gleich an den Schreibtisch und antwortete ihrem besten Freund.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Glaube mir, ich war genauso überrascht wie du. Ich meine, wer rechnet schon damit, plötzlich Sirius' Sohn gegenüber zu stehen? _

_Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass er von dir wahrscheinlich vieles über seinen Vater erfahren könnte. Es freut mich, dass du ihm wirklich Einiges erzählen konntest und dass ihr Spaß dabei hattet, über ihn zu reden._

_Auch die Ähnlichkeit, die du beschrieben hast, ist mir schlagartig klar geworden, nachdem Desmond mir offenbart hatte, wer sein Vater ist. Ich finde es ebenso traurig wie du, dass wir nicht sofort von selbst darauf gekommen sind, dass er eine so große Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius besitzt, aber eigentlich ist es ganz natürlich. Es ist beinahe zehn Jahre her, dass wir ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Und das ist wirklich eine lange Zeit. _

_Ich freue mich schon sehr auf eure Verlobungsfeier. Vielleicht lädst du ja nun auch Desmond und Miranda ein? Immerhin gehören sie ja nun ein bisschen zur Familie._

_Deine Hermine._

Als sie den letzten Satz beendet hatte, betrat Draco gerade ihre Räume.

„Hallo, Hermine. Was machst du da?"

„Hallo, Draco. Ich habe gerade einen Brief an Harry geschrieben. Er und Desmond haben gestern über Sirius geredet.", erwiderte Hermine, während sie Hedwig das Pergament um den Fuß band.

„Wieso, was ist denn mit Sirius?", fragte er interessiert.

Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch.

„Sirius ist Desmonds Vater. Das hat er vor einigen Monaten erfahren und da Sirius Harrys Pate war, haben die beiden sich getroffen und sich unterhalten."

„Wow, das sind ja Neuigkeiten. Dann hatten die beiden sich bestimmt viel zu erzählen."

„Ja, das hatten sie wirklich.", bemerkte Hermine und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Feuer, das fröhlich im Kamin prasselte…

* * *

_So, das wars erst einmal. Ich habe euch ja oben schon einmal vorgewarnt, dass das nächste Kapitel nun etwas auf sich warten lässt. Ich hoffe aber, das ist für euch kein Grund, mir nicht mehr zu reviewen._

_An dieser Stelle will ich nun auch noch ein bisschen Werbung für mich selbst machen_

_Wer noch nicht genug ha von meinem Schreibstil und nicht allzu versessen auf Dramine, der hat vielleicht Spaß an meiner neuen Story, die in den nächsten Tagen online gehen wird. Schaut einfach mal in meinem Profil ;) Ic verrate nur soviel: Es geht um Fred und Angelina..._

_Wünsche euch noch schöne närrische Tage. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja (da ich absolut kein Narr bin) noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben... Also, scheut euch nicht, mir zu reviewen... zwinker_

_Bis bald, eure Kim._


	13. Chapter 12:Ein Brief voller Erkenntnis

Chapter 12: .Ein Brief voller Erkenntnis und Einsicht . (Draco's POV) 

Am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages saß Draco auf dem grünen Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Wohnung und auf seinem Schoß hatte er ein Blatt Pergament und eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ als Unterlage.

Gestern war ihm eingefallen, dass er seinem besten Freund aus der Studienzeit schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben hatte. Es war viel los gewesen in der letzten Zeit, doch heute würde er Max endlich noch einmal schreiben. Auch bei ihm musste einiges passiert sein, und das Letzte, was Draco wollte, war, dass der Kontakt abbrach, denn er und Max hatten sich in der Studienzeit sehr gut verstanden und waren im Laufe der Jahre sehr gute Freunde geworden.

_Lieber Max,_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, doch es war allerhand los in meinem Leben und bei dir scheint es nicht anders gewesen zu sein, denn sonst hättest du wohl auch öfter von dir hören lassen. Doch bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich will dir keinesfalls einen Vorwurf machen._

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir genauso gut wie mir. Ich habe mich wunderbar eingelebt an der Schule. Hogwarts als Lehrer zu betreten war ein tolles Gefühl. Auch meine Kollegen haben mich vollkommen akzeptiert und ich glaube, keiner sieht in mir noch den ehemaligen Todesser. Ich bin unglaublich froh, dass ich inzwischen vollkommen rehabilitiert bin!_

_Anfangs war es nicht so, denn Hermine Granger, __eine meiner Kolleginnen, die zu Schulzeiten im selben Jahrgang war wie ich, vertraue mir nicht, was ich ihr allerdings auch nicht übel nehmen kann, immerhin habe ich sie früher als Schlammblut beschimpft._

_Doch aufgrund einiger unglücklicher Umstände wohnen wir nun seit ein paar Wochen in denselben Räumen, und inzwischen verstehen wir uns eigentlich ganz gut. _

_Sie ist eine tolle Frau, musst du wissen. Seit sie eingezogen ist, gefällt mir die Wohnung noch besser, denn sie hat einen Teil ihres Lebens mitgebracht und das hilft mir dabei, mich nicht so einsam zu fühlen. Außerdem ist es ein tolles Gefühl, wenn ich abends aus der Bibliothek komme, und sie noch auf dem Sofa sitzt und wir uns dann noch eine gute Nacht wünschen._

_Entschuldige, ich fange an zu schwärmen, aber sie ist wirklich eine tolle Frau._

_Ich kann es eigentlich gar nicht glauben, dass seit meinem ersten Tag als Lehrer schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen ist. Es ist ein toller Job, findest du nicht? Ich will unbedingt genau wissen, wie es in Schottland ist, du musst mir ausführlich davon berichten._

_Aber der wirkliche Grund, weshalb ich dir schreibe, ist ein ganz anderer__Ich brauche unbedingt jemanden zum Reden. Ich weiß, es ist sehr selbstsüchtig von mir, mich genau dann wieder zu melden, wenn ich Probleme habe. Sieh es mir nach!_

_Ich fürchte, ich habe mich verliebt! _

_Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass es mich eines Tages treffen würde, immerhin habe ich es nicht wirklich verdient, betrachtet man einmal meine Vergangenheit._

_Es ist schön, wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist denn dann, fühle ich mich unglaublich lebendig…_

Hier hielt Draco inne und da drängten sich Erinnerungen in sein Gedächtnis, an die er inzwischen wieder öfter denken musste.

Es war ihr drittes gemeinsames Semester gewesen und Draco hatte seinem Freund gerade eröffnet, dass dieser endlich aufhören solle ihn zu verkuppeln, denn er wolle keine Verabredungen.

Max hatte ihn kopfschüttelnd angesehen und dann zu einer seiner Moralpredigten ausgeholt: „Draco, du musst mehr aus dir herauskommen. Du kannst doch nicht ewig so weiterleben und jegliche Liebe aus deinem Leben ausschließen. Hör endlich auf dich selbst für eine Sache zu bestrafen, die schon lange zurückliegt und für die du nichts konntest. Hoffentlich findest du irgendwann die Frau, die dich wecken kann."

Doch Draco hatte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bereit gefühlt, irgendwen noch mal an sich herankommen zu lassen und so hatte er sich zurückgezogen und nur langsam Vertrauen zu neuen Leuten gefasst, denn immer hatte er Angst, man könne ihn für seine Vergangenheit verurteilen. Erst viel später hatte er bemerkt, dass er selbst sein schärfster Richter gewesen war.

Erneut fiel sein Blick auf den angefangenen Brief auf seinem Schoß und erneut setzte er die Feder an, doch die Worte wollten nicht so recht aufs Papier…

Immer wieder ertappte er sich bei Gedanken an Hermine. Sie war an Weihnachten so nett gewesen und es war ihm so vorgekommen, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Da war diese Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die ihn so berührte.

Je länger er über seine Mitbewohnerin nachdachte, desto klarer wurde es für ihn: Er liebte sie. Es war mehr als eine kleine Schwärmerei, es waren starke Gefühle, die er für Hermine hegte. Doch das durfte sie nicht erfahren. Sie sah ihn als Freund, und wenn er ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde, würde sie sich zurückziehen und er würde sie verlieren. Das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr beendete er schließlich den Brief an Max, um ihn noch an diesem Abend abschicken zu können. Sein Freund würde ihm das abrupte Ende wohl verzeihen.

_Ich hoffe, deine Kollegen sind nett und wie gesagt, ich werde dich bald einmal besuchen kommen._

_Herzlichste Grüße,_

_Dein Draco._

Er befestigte den zusammengerollten Brief am Bein der Eule Bein, die er sich von Hermine ausgeliehen hatte und öffnete ihr anschließend das Fenster.

Anschließend ging er in sein Zimmer, um dort seinen Zauberstab und eine Schüssel zu holen, als er plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte…


	14. Chapter 13:Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Tja, das hätte wohl keiner vermutet, dass ich noch mal zum schreiben komme… Ihr könnt euch bei einigen Lesern bedanken, die vor ein paar Wochen meine Story ausgegraben haben und sie zu ihren Favs und Alerts hinzugefügt haben, das hat mir irgendwie den nötigen Ansporn gegeben…

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat, da ich es gerade erst fertig getippt habe und es euch nicht länger vorenthalten möchte, falls es euch denn noch irgendwo gibt, euch „Leser der ersten Stunde" :-)

So, nun aber genug geredet, freut euch auf ein neues Kapitel von Teachers in Love, und hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, da ich so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, würde es mich doch interessieren, wie ihr es findet ;-)

Viel Spaß

_**Chapter 13: .~*Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen*~.**_

Es war spät, und Hermine war bereits am schlafen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die Wohnung drang und sie weckte.

Verschlafen setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Fast meinte sie, nur geträumt zu haben, als sie erneut Schreie vernahm.

Hastig griff sie zu ihrem Zauberstab, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag und schlüpfte unter der warmen Bettdecke hervor.

Das Geschrei wurde immer lauter und die junge Lehrerin fragte sich, was es war. Sie konnte bisher nur feststellen, dass es ein Mann war, der da schrie.

Mit Bedacht drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter und spähte vorsichtig in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus.

Während Hermine versuchte, die Laute zu lokalisieren, bemerkte sie, dass die Tür des dritten Zimmers einen Spaltbreit geöffnet war.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie auf die Türe zu und hielt währenddessen den Atem an.

„Wer konnte das bloß sein? Ob Draco irgendetwas passiert war? Vielleicht wurde er gerade angegriffen!

Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und sie drückte die Tür ein wenig weiter auf, um etwas sehen zu können. Was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache!

Da sprang ein aufgescheuchter Draco umher, und war sichtlich damit beschäftigt, Flüchen auszuweichen, die eine Person mit schwarzen Haaren abfeuerte. Hermine konnte diese Person nicht genau sehen, denn sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und offensichtlich war sie auch gefesselt, denn sie wand sich hin und her, und der ganze Stuhl drohte mit ihr umzukippen. Das einzige, was Hermine sicher sagen konnte war, dass die Person männlich war und dass die Schreie von ihr kamen.

Hermine betrat vorsichtig den Raum, und hatte gerade einen Zauber gesprochen, der die Person in eine Starre versetzen sollte, als sie plötzlich selbst von einem Fluch getroffen wurde.

Einer der Flüche, den der Mann ausgesandt hatte, war gegen einen Spiegel, der im Zimmer hing, abgeprallt und direkt auf sie zu gerast. Hermine hatte es viel zu spät bemerkt, und so krümmte sie sich nun vor Schmerzen, denn der Fluch hatte sie mitten in der Bauchgegend erwischt.

„Hermine!" hörte sie noch jemanden rufen, dann fiel sie in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.

**oooOOOooo**

Draco war, nachdem er den Schrei gehört hatte, sofort aufgesprungen und in das dritte Zimmer, dessen Tür immer verschlossen war, gehastet.

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, sonst würde sein Gast nicht so ein Theater machen. Eigentlich sollte er doch geruhsam schlafen, immerhin hatte Draco ihm erst vor ein paar Stunden – Oh nein!

Dem jungen blonden Mann fiel es siedend heiß wieder ein, dass er ja vollkommen vergessen hatte, seinem Gast den alltäglichen Schlummertrunk vorbeizubringen, da er vollkommen beschäftigt war mit dem Brief an Max.

„Beruhige dich, bitte!", rief er, als er das Zimmer betrat und ging um den Stuhl herum, auf dem der Mann saß, der aus Leibeskräften schrie.

Doch an Beruhigen dachte dieser gar nicht, sondern er begann, Draco mit Flüchen zu bombardieren, und Draco hatte große Mühe, den roten und grünen Geschossen auszuweichen.

Es ging alles ganz schnell, auf einmal sah er mitten in dem Farbenwirrwarr einen goldenen Strahl, der den Mann auf dem Stuhl traf, und dieser sackte sofort in sich zusammen. Draco aber schwenkte seinen Blick in die Richtung, aus der der Erstarrungszauber gekommen war und entdeckte eine am Boden liegende Hermine.

„Hermine!", schrie er und stürzte zu ihr. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Draco konnte nur einen Gedanken fassen: „Bitte, das darf kein Todesfluch gewesen sein! Nicht Hermine, bitte nicht sie."

Er hob sie ganz behutsam auf und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer auf das grüne Sofa, und fühlte nach dem Puls. Als er ihn fand, und noch dazu einen recht starken und regelmäßigen, hätte er am liebsten geweint vor Freude.

„Hermine, wach auf!", rief er, und verpasste ihr einen Klaps auf die Wange.

Sichtlich verwirrt öffnete sie langsam die Augen.

„Draco!"

**oooOOOooo**

Irgendjemand hatte ihr eine leichte Ohrfeige verpasst und sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Diesmal konnte sie sich ganz genau daran erinnern, weshalb sie bewusstlos geworden war, doch zum Glück spürte sie nur noch ein ganz leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie Draco, der über sie gebeugt war und dessen Augen einen sorgenvollen Blick ausstrahlten.

„Draco!"

„Geht's dir gut? Tut dir irgendetwas weh? Du bist hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.", fragte Draco besorgt und sah sie an.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung – glaube ich. Aber ich glaube, du bist mir jetzt erst mal eine Erklärung schuldig. Ist das wirklich Snape, den du da in diesem Zimmer versteckst?"

„Ja, es ist Snape. Er ist sozusagen mit mir gemeinsam hier eingezogen. Ich habe ihn kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort gefunden und seitdem kümmere ich mich um ihn."

Hermine, der es komisch vorkam, sich die ganze Geschichte liegend anzuhören, setzte sich auf und sah Draco lange an, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, dass ich hier jetzt seit einem halben Jahr wohne und dir offensichtlich noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, mich darüber zu informieren, dass dieser Mann nebenan wohnt. Und entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber sonderlich dankbar für deinen Freundschaftsdienst kam er mir auch nicht vor."

„Er stand ebenso wie ich unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs, nachdem dem Dunklen Lord klar geworden war, dass Snape in seiner Funktion als Doppelagent _gegen_ ihn arbeitete. Und ich glaube, aus Rache hat er ihm einen viel stärkeren Fluch auferlegt, denn wie du bemerkt hast, hat er Probleme, sich zu rehabilitieren. Eigentlich wäre es meine Pflicht, ihn ins St. Mungo's zu bringen, und ich würde es liebend gerne tun, doch ich weiß genau, dass man ihn, sobald er geheilt ist, nach Askaban stecken wird. Wer würde ihm, dem dunklen, geheimnisvollen Zaubertränkelehrer von damals schon glauben, dass er keinen Spaß dabei hatte, Dumbledore zu töten und dass er es nur tat, weil er von einem Fluch beeinflusst wurde?"

Draco machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Seien wir ehrlich, Hermine, es würde niemand, zumindest niemand, der Severus gekannt hat, so wie du, Harry, Ron und alle anderen, die nicht gerade aus Slytherin kamen, ihn kennen gelernt haben. Und ich verdenke es auch niemandem, doch es ist wirklich wahr, er stand unter diesem Einfluss."

Draco sah nun wirklich verzweifelt aus und Hermine hatte Mitgefühl, sodass sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Ich glaube dir, Draco."

Doch gleich darauf fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja eigentlich noch sauer auf ihn gewesen war, und so sagte sie: „Aber trotzdem kann ich nicht verstehen, dass du mich nicht eingeweiht hast. Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn ich eines Tages unvorbereitet die Tür geöffnet hätte, und dann einem wahnsinnig gewordenem, mit Flüchen um sich schmeißenden Severus Snape gegenüber gestanden hätte?"

„Ich habe die Tür immer mit mehreren Sicherheitszaubern belegt, die du auch schon einmal zu spüren bekommen hast, was mir übrigens auch furchtbar Leid tut. Aber bitte versteh mich doch, ich wollte einfach kein Risiko eingehen und ich wollte dich schützen. Es tut mir leid."

Hermine sah ihn an und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie vielleicht, dass er wirklich nur Gutes im Sinn gehabt hatte, und doch war sie enttäuscht.

„Ich hätte wirklich geglaubt und gehofft, dass du mir Vertrauen entgegen bringen würdest, aber da habe ich mich ja wohl getäuscht."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

**oooOOOooo**

Draco sah ihr seufzend nach und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Er hätte es ihr schon längst sagen müssen, das war ihm natürlich auch klar, aber er hatte nie den Mut gehabt, denn er hatte immer gefürchtet, dass sie aus Angst und Sorge ausziehen wollen würde und schlimmer noch, irgendjemanden davon informieren würde, dass er Snape beherbergte.

Er kam grundsätzlich sehr gut mit Severus zurecht und dieser machte auch nie Probleme, doch das lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass Draco schon lange nicht mehr vergessen hatte, ihm seinen Schlummertrunk zur rechten Zeit zu verabreichen.

Pflichtbewusst stand er auf, denn auch jetzt hatte sein Schützling immer noch nicht seine Medizin, nur der Zauber von Hermine hatte ihn außer Kraft gesetzt und dieser Spruch würde auch nicht ewig anhalten, deswegen musste er sich jetzt beeilen und Snape die nötige Menge des Trankes einflößen, bevor es erneut ein derartiges Spektakel geben würde.

Er war sehr froh, dass er an der _Schola Magistri _studiert hatte, denn dort wurden den zukünftigen Lehrern die neuesten Zaubertränke beigebracht und unter ihnen war auch ein Rezept zur Behandlung von schwerwiegenden Schäden, die man durch einen Imperius-Fluch erlitten hatte. Draco hatte diesen Trank gleich ausprobiert und er konnte aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen, dass der Trank wahre Wunder wirkte, denn Snape hatte zwischenzeitlich einige wenige „helle Momente" gehabt, in denen Draco sich ganz normal mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hatte unterhalten können.

Selbstverständlich wäre eine Behandlung im St. Mungo's Hospital das Beste für seinen Patienten, doch das Risiko konnte und wollte er einfach nicht eingehen, dafür war seine Loyalität gegenüber dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer einfach zu groß.

**oooOOOooo**

„Madam Pomfrey?", rief Hermine, als sie in den Krankenflügel stürmte.

„Aber, Professor Granger, was ist passiert?", ertönte die aufgeregte Stimmer der Krankenschwester hinter einem Vorhang hervor.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, dringend!", sagte die junge Lehrerin und dabei klang sie so entschlossen und dringlich zugleich, dass Madam Pomfrey sofort zu Hermine eilte und ihr einen Stuhl in ihrem Büro anbot.


End file.
